Serendipity
by TheERain
Summary: Hiku and Miku are the twin children of Takumi Usui, the current King of Seika. One statement will lead them to uncover the secrets that lie beneath the castle walls."Happiness lies in moments, and while you have it, you're not even aware; only afterwards do you know you were happy." (It's actually not really mystery-based. And I'm really bad at summaries. So please just read it)
1. Chapter 1 - Hiku & Miku

_March 20th, 2015_

_Hiii! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction to read :D Please Read and Review the story!_

_I'd love to get your feedback on the story, so I can improve on my writing. I'll try to reply to any questions or comments_

_Also, the characters of this story don't exactly have the same personality as they have in the anime/manga._

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Hiku &amp; Miku**_

"Hurry up Miku!" the little boy yelled behind his shoulder to his little sister. The boy's blonde hair glistened in the sunlight as he ran past the windows of the hallway.

"I'm coming! It's not fair Hiku, you got a head start!" the girl realized she couldn't keep up to her energetic brother, so she decided to take a quick break. She had to fix her blonde, curly hair, which was pretty much everywhere around her head, due to her frantic running.

Noticing that his sister stopped, Hiku ran back and took her hand in his. "It's okay, I know you're tired because of all the training you're put through. I'm sorry I went too fast. Let's go together!"

Akihiko Usui. He is currently the heir to the Kingdom of Seika, and is 6-years-old. He generally distances himself away from people, however, there are some exceptions. Akihiko is very protective over his sister. He looks almost identical to both his sister and father. His nickname is "Hiku."

Miki Usui. She is the first princess of the Kingdom of Seika. Her older twin brother, Akihiko, and her are 6-years-old. Her personality is generally the same as his brother. Her brother and her are very close to each other. Her nickname is "Miku."

Just like that, the little footsteps of the Prince and Princess of Kingdom of Seika began to run throughout the halls of Miyabigaoka Castle once again to greet the limo that had pulled up in the driveway. Usually the 6-year-old twin siblings would be rather calm and stoic when it came to people, however this was one of people who they had cared about a lot.

They had finally made it to the main entrance of the castle. They walked down the stairs as gracefully as possible, just in case there were maids watching them. The stairs spilled out onto a crystal-clear marble floor. Hand in hand, the twins walked toward the door. The large wooden door was about 9 feet high, and 5 feet wide. It had intricate carvings that were hand-carved on it. It matched with the carvings on the pillars near the doorway. Both the door and the pillars were outlined in gold.

As if on cue, the doors of the Miyabigaoka Castle flew open. The faces of both children lit up as they saw a man getting out of a limo. Once out of the limo, the man adjusted his tie on his suit, which seemed like it was suffocating him. He had emerald eyes, that would seem to shine every time you laid eyes on it. His usual spiky blonde hair was slicked back. Also, according to TIMES MAGAZINE, he was the "sexiest man alive," otherwise known as, Takumi Usui.

Almost instinctively, the twins started running towards the man.

"Daddy!" They exclaimed in unison.

The as they ran toward the man, he squat down and picked both of them up in his arms. The butler who was behind the man had gone to the vehicle's trunk and unloaded the luggage out of it.

"Master Usui, I'll unload your luggage for you. You can spend the rest of the day with young masters Miki and Akihiko." The butler smiled to the young children who also responded with a warm smile.  
Yukimura Shoichiro is the head butler of the Miyabigaoka Castle. He is usually with Master Takumi Usui. Yukimura is a petite man with short dark green hair and dark orange eyes. His overall demeanor makes him look rather feminine and frail, however, he is a surprisingly good butler. He is one of the few people that Miku and Hiku like.

"Thanks Yukimura. How are my little Prince and Princess doing?" His face was just as lit up as his childrens' faces. "I hope I was missed. You know, Daddy here was very lonely without you two. I even finished my work up a week early, just so I'd be able to see you two earlier."

The twins both giggled at the way he pouted to them.

"We missed you too Daddy! Satsuki-san made me start my etiquette skills this week. It was so boring! I just wanted to go outside and play with Hiku," the girl complained.

Satsuki Hyodo was the head maid of the Miyabigaoka Castle. She has the important task of taking care of the royal children of Seika, which was currently Akihiko and Miki Usui. Satsuki has blue eyes and chin-length dark purple hair with spiky bangs that covers her forehead. She is only four years older than Master Takumi Usui, making her 28-years-old, and him 24-years-old. She is one of the few people that the twins are open to. She is almost like their aunt.

"That's too bad. It's okay! Since I'm back, I'll play with you," he smiled back to his little daughter. "How about you Hiku? How was your week?"

"It was okay. Kanou-kun was teaching me how to sword-fight and horseback ride. Who even uses swords in the 20th Century? Just give me a gun, and I'd be perfectly fine." Hiku replied.

Kanou Sotaro is a tall and muscular boy with spiky dark blue-black hair with violet eyes and wears black-framed glasses. He in charge of the safety of the two twins. So, occasionally, he teaches Hiku how to defend himself. Kanou is somewhat close to the twins. They trust in him more than others, due to the fact that he is one of the people who would put his life on the line to keep them safe.

"Well, who knows? It might be useful some day. I, for one, think that you'd be much more safe without a gun near you. Anyways, you can tell me more about your day later. First, I brought you guys presents! Lets go to the study and I'll tell you guys how my trip was." The father carried both of his children on his shoulders into the study. Once again, the halls of the castle were filled with laughter and happiness. However, what secrets lie hidden beneath the walls of the palace?

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! As I mentioned before, please submit a review to me. Anything helps! (:_

_Positive &amp; Negative Reviews Are Both Welcomed! Just please let me down gently _


	2. Chapter 2 - Dandelions

_March 20th, 2015_

_How was the first chapter? Not too bad I hope._

_I didn't get any reviews, so I'm guessing that it was at least read-able right? Thanks Guys! _

_Please Read and Rate ! (:_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**_Dandelions_**

After the sun had set, and the lovely family had eaten dinner, it was time to sleep.

"Papa Bear, will you come tuck Hiku and I into bed?" Miku begged. "Papa Bear" was one of the many nicknames that the twins called their father.

"There's a book Miku and I found. We were hoping that you'd read it to us as a bedtime story." Hiku added.

"Alright, alright. I'll read it." Usui finally gave in to the kids' request.

The story was about a dandelion. The dandelion had fallen in love with a beautiful rose, and for some strange reason, the rose had also fallen in love with the dandelion, even though it was a weed. They lived happily for what seemed like forever. But all of a sudden everything changed. The rose started to poison the dandelion. Almost as if it were an experiment to see how long the dandelion would last. The dandelion suffered until she was almost at the brink of death. The dandelion was contemplating whether she'd stay and suffer, or leave the love of her life with no where to go. But the book simply ended with a quote, "Happiness, you see, its just an illusion of Fate, a heavenly sleight of hand designed to make you believe in fairy tales. But there's no happily ever after."

The ending of the story didn't seem to bother Miku or Hiku. They were both aware that reality didn't always end in happy endings. However, the quote at the end had stumped both children. They didn't understand the meaning of it. However, Usui, on the other hand, understood the book. He understood every single word in the book, and it only made his heart sink further and further. Until he felt like it would just fall onto the marble floor and shatter.

Nonetheless, Miku wanted her father to praise them for finding a book in the castle, because Usui had read every single book in the palace. But he couldn't have read this book if it was hidden. "It was really _really _hard finding this book. It was hidden under the mattress of the master bedroom in the north wing of the castle. To make it ever more weird, the author of the book only uses her first name, 'Mi-."

"Did you say the north wing?!" Miku was cut off by her father. "Didn't I make myself clear when I said ' Do not enter the north wing, EVER' ?"

The twins were both on the brink of crying. Their father had never raised his voice at them, and he didn't think time. But the coldness of his voice was just plain scary. They never heard his voice like that.

Usui realized what effect the tone of his voice did to the twins. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just very dangerous there. I'd rather have you stay away from there. It's just that I care about you guys too much," he explained. Their father's emerald eyes were no longer glistening like they were so used to. The green orbs looked like a never ending pool of green feelings. It wasn't love, or sadness. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry daddy," Miku whispered.

"We won't do it again," Hiku added.

After a while, the kids were sleeping. Usui, feeling guilty, had stayed a bit longer to watch his angels sleep soundly.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want the same events to repeat," he mumbled as he quietly left out of the room.

* * *

_Thats the end of chapter two!_

_Please leave me a review! I'd be happy to answer any questions :D_


	3. Chapter 3 - Amber Eyes

_March 20th, 2015_

_Thanks for reading my fanfiction guys! _

_I still haven't gotten any reviews. But I guess I shouldn't expect too much considering that I've posted the first three chapters in about 3 hours._

_Haha. I'm just grateful for the 9 views I've gotten in 3 hours :D _

_You guys are my motivation to continue writing!_

_Read &amp; Review Please ! _

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Amber Eyes**_

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Satsuki-san said as she opened the curtains. Both twins covered their eyes with the back of their arms as the sun's golden rays spilled into the dark room. "Today, Master Usui has requested that I get you guys dressed up. One of the Master's clients suddenly came to visit us today with his son. You two are going to keep his son company," she explained. "Now hurry up, we have no time to waste. You guys better be more nice to this boy! Last time, I was very disappointed in you two. I can't believe you guys…." and she just kept rambling on and lecturing them.

"We know, we know. Be nice to him, and don't tease him. You give us the same lecture every time a guest's child comes to play with us. It's not like we bite… hard," Hiku used one of his father's signature smirks.

"Yea, technically the last girl who came over put her arm in my mouth. And as a reflex, I closed my mouth. After all, you did tell me that it's bad manners to keep my mouth open," Miku retorted as she smirked at Satsuki too.

Satsuki sighed while shaking her head. "I guess you guys are turning more and more into your father these days."

**...**

"Welcome to my home. Please come inside," Usui welcomed his guest, unenthusiastically. Usui didn't even bother having eye contact with Hinata. He never really liked him, for various reasons.

"Thank you Mr. Usui. Please, call me Hinata. It seems that after 10 years, you're finally calling me by my proper name." Hinata replied beaming.

"Yea… anyways, what brings you here?" Usui asked, even though he didn't really care. All he knew, was that he wanted Hinata to go away as soon as possible.

"Actually… about that …" before Hinata could give an answer, the limo's door swung open, and a woman stepped out.

The woman had brown hair that was braided into a bun, which made it easier to see the diamond studs she had on. She wore a golden pendant around her neck, that Usui recognized easily. She had a white and black polk-a-dot dress that stopped just above her knees. The dress was topped off with a simple black blazer. On her left ring finger was a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. She wore black pumps and was holding a black clutch in her right hand.

Her presence had stunned Usui. His eyes were opened so wide, you could see his pupils dilate. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. Although, this situation wasn't entirely impossible to deal with. As long as the twins didn't meet her-

"Welcome to our home," a pair of monotone voices said in unison behind Usui. The twins were met by a woman's amber eyes staring directly at them.

* * *

_Well, I tried making the story as interesting as I could. But let's face it, I'm not exactly an expert at writing. _

_Let me know your thoughts! Should I add more suspense? Or any other suggestions would help! _

_By the way. Shoutout to my two viewers from China &amp; Oman! c:_


	4. Chapter 4 - Mother

_March 20th, 2015_

_Oh My God. You guys don't know how happy I am!_

**_Shoutout to my very first reviewer EVER: Jui2014 ! Go &amp; Read her stories! She's an amazing writer._**

_**Jui2014:** I am seriously so happy. I can't believe you wrote me a review! I've read your fanfictions too, and I feel so honored to be complimented by you :D Er Mah Gawshh! I seriously love you. Thanks for the review. You have made my day ^^_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Mother**_

The woman standing in the front of their house looked at the twins with wide eyes. She was as shocked as Usui when she saw them.

Confused, Miku looked at Hiku for an answer on what they should do. For some reason, everyone was looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Perfect timing…" Usui muttered. "Come over here kids, let me introduce you to our guests."

Both Miku and Hiku obediently walked over to their father's side.

"These two are the angels in my life. Akihiko is my oldest son," Usui introduced, gesturing to Hiku. "And this is my daughter Miki."

"Hello, I am Prince Akihiko Usui. It is a pleasure to meet you," Hiku announced.

"How do you do? I am Princess Miki." Miku explained.

"T-the pleasure is all mine," the woman with the amber eyes stuttered, eyes still darting between Usui and the kids.

"Kids, this woman is," Usui tried to explain.

"Why don't I introduce myself to you two later? I have to talk to your papa about some important things." The woman cut in, she smiled sweetly to Miku and Hiku. But of course, due to their personalities, they did not respond in the same demeanor.

The twins looked past the woman and saw another man. The man was tall and slim. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The man looked very innocent, almost like a child. He also had a scar on his cheek. For some reason, there was something about that man that they both disliked. They just couldn't put their finger on it.

"Is that be your butler?" Miku asked innocently, while pointing to the man behind the woman.

"Something like that," Usui chuckled to his daughter.

"Actually, I'm her husband, Hinata Shintani," he replied, grinning back at the children.

"I don't like him dad," Hiku whispered to his father.

Usui smirked. "I've felt that way about him too for almost 10 years now," he admitted, which resulted in a few chuckles from the twins. "Anyways, why don't you guys go and play with their son, Yuudai in the Western Garden?"

"Yes father," both replied in unison.

**...**

The twins led the boy to the Western Garden. The garden's path was aligned with all kinds of different flowers. Everywhere the twins went, there were flowers blooming. It sounds like an illusion, but it seemed pretty realistic when you saw it in action. The crossed the bridge that stretched across the man-made stream. Usui had it made when the twins had read about it in a book.

"Hi! I'm Yuudai Shintani," a brown haired boy introduced while walking. "I like scones, croissants, and anything else that is edible."

"Great," Hiku muttered to Miku. "He's exactly like his father."

"Maybe we should go read in the library instead," Miku suggested. "It's one of our favorite places in the palace. We could even have some tea and scones if you'd like, Yuudai."

"That sounds like a great idea," Hiku replied, patting Miku on the head. He gave her a gentle smile, and then glared back at Yuudai, giving him the 'do not hurt her or you'll get it' look. Hiku was very protective over Miku. He doesn't want to see her get hurt. I guess he has sort of a sister-complex.

And just like that, the children turned back towards the castle and set out on their journey to the library.

**...**

Usui and the amber-eyed woman were sitting in the Southern Garden drinking tea. You could tell that there was tension between the two people. But no one said anything for a while. It was pure silence for about five minutes. It was as if the two were just outside to listen to the birds chirp, the wind blow, and the water run. But the silence was finally broken by the woman.

"Well, it seems like your life is perfect now," she remarked. "You have very bright children."

Usui didn't reply.

"Well, I knew you had an heir, but I didn't know that it was a pair of twins. I was actually very shocked when I saw them earlier," she tried again.

"I didn't know you'd visit." Usui retorted.

"Well, I wasn't planning to. Not after you did that to my sister." she scoffed.

"Did you just come to argue with me? Because I have far better things to tend to and we've had this conversation countless times," he glared at her.

"No, I just came to observe things. You have very beautiful children. How old are they?" she asked, pretending to think hard. "If we count back the years to when "it" happened, they should be… what? 7 years old?"

"6 years. Also, thank you for the compliment. They take after their mother," he explained.

**...**

After ditching Yuudai at the library, the kids decided to go explore around the castle again. They stumbled upon their father and the amber-eyed woman, but decided to stay hidden.

They heard their father say "6 years. Also, thank you for the compliment. They take after their mother."

The woman frowned at Usui. "So, who's the lucky mother? Is it Kathy? Oh wait, or it could also be Stacy right? Brenda has blonde hair. Maybe it's-"

"Suzuna! Stop it right now." Usui raised his voice.

The voice itself made Miku and Hiku almost fall over.

"You know very well that I loved her more than anyone else in the entire world loved her. I keep telling you that it wasn't me." Usui continued.

"It may not have been you who did it, but, think about it Takumi. There's a reason behind every action. And in this case, that reason is definitely you. This entire mess is because of you." the girl, now revealed to be named Suzuna, fumed.

There was a few minutes of silence after that intense yelling. The twins knew that their chance to leave had already come and gone a long time ago. If they came out at this time, they'd make the situation worse than it already was.

"You know what, I'm done trying to get through to you Takumi. Whether these children are blood-related to me or not, I still feel somehow responsible for them. Even if they are the child of one of your whores, I will still act as their Aunt. I came today to meet my beloved nephew and niece, and there's nothing you can do to stop my presence in their life now. I just wanted to warn you that I will not allow the same thing that happened to my dear sister happen to them. Good day Takumi." And just like that, Suzuna left the palace with her family. Although before she left, she had a little 'talk' with the twins.

"Akihiko. Miki. I just want you guys to know that I'm always here for you guys. If you guys need anything at all, just called me okay? You can even call me Auntie Suzuna," she smiled at them.

"Thank you Auntie Suzuna, however, we're very happy with our current life. All I need in my life is my Papa and Miku," Hiku explained.

"Same here. All I need are my daddy and Hiku in my life," Miku agreed.

Suzuna, decided it was time to go, before she began another argument with Takumi.

**...**

After dinner, Takumi went to go tuck the twins into bed. It was their normal routine now. However, today, the twins were especially tired due to the events in the morning. So they fell asleep faster than usual. Takumi was just about to close the light when Satsuki, the head maid, came into the twins' room.

"Aren't they just the cutest angels you've seen Master Usui?" She asked, while admiring their sleeping faces.

"Yea, I don't know what'd my life would be like without them." He replied.

All of a sudden, her tone got serious. "When will you tell them?"

"About?" Usui raised an eyebrow.

"Their mother," she bluntly said.

"When the time is right. Maybe I might never tell them. That would probably be for the best." Usui explained, looking out their window into the night sky.

That response made Satsuki furious. "How can you not tell them? They have a right to know who their mother is. What will you tell them when they get grow up and become curious? Even if she's dead -," Satsuki immediately covered her mouth with her hand. She knew that she had gone too far.

Usui didn't argue back. After that argument with Suzuna, he had no energy left to yell at Satsuki. Especially not in the same room that his twins are sleeping in. But little did he know that in truth, his little angels were not asleep at all.

* * *

_As usual, please write me a review! It doesn't matter how long it is, even just one word will make my day (:_

_Let me know if you have any questions about the story!_

_Thanks guys! You're all the real MVPs _


	5. Chapter 5 - Pandora's Box

_March 20th, 2015_

_Hey guys! So it's been 4 hours since I uploaded "Chapter 1 - Hiku &amp; Miku" !_

_I've finally made it past 50 views :D Thanks for reading guys!_

_Don't forget to send me a review! I love getting feedback from you guys ! (:_

**_Luna-chi: _**_Thanks so much for reviewing! I just read your review after I wrote this chapter, because I just found out that I have to approve of guest reviews. Haha, but I will make try to make these chapters longer . Thanks Luna-chi! I hope you continue reading! You da real MVP. Hahaaa :D_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**_Pandora's Box_**

Both children heard Satsuki-san as clear as day. They were both curious about their mother at a young age. But whenever they asked their father, Usui always changed the topic. He also looked saddened, and the twins never wanted to make their dear father sad. Even though they understood that they probably would never have a mother again, they never thought that she'd be dead.

Once Hiku confirmed that they were alone, he walked over to Miku's bed. Because he grew up by the side of his twin sister his whole life, he knew exactly how she would react to what Satsuki-san said. "It's okay Miku, everything will be okay as long as we have each other." He hugged his sister tightly.

"I-I didn't know she was dead," Miku sobbed. "W-was it us who killed her? Did she die because of us?" She trembled in her older brother's arms.

"Who knows… we always thought she left because of us, but maybe she killed herself because of us." A tear fell from the little boy's eyes. He tried to hold back sobbing for the sake of his sister. There's no use if both of them crying, and he was supposed to be a man.

After a few minutes, Miku finally stopped crying. "Sorry Hiku. I know princesses aren't supposed to cry. I didn't mean to make myself a burden for you."

"It's okay, I don't mind you crying. After all, to me, you're not Princess Miki. You're my precious sister Miku," Hiku gently smiled at Miku. "You can cry in front of your older brother."

"Thank you Hiku," Miku beamed back at him. But her smile quickly faded. "I just wanted to at least meet her. Even if she hated us, I just wanted to see the woman who gave birth to us."

Miku's look on her face saddened Hiku. He hated seeing that face on his dear little sister. But all of a sudden, he thought of a plan.

Miku, understanding that her brother just got an idea, exchanged smirks with her brother.

**...**

Two small shadows crept throughout Miyabigaoka Castle. Their footsteps were just about as quiet as a mouse's footsteps would be. As they stealthily made their way through the hallways, the moonlight illuminated the golden blonde hair and faces of Hiku and Miku. The children stopped at a huge glass door. The door would lead them into the Northern Wing of the palace.

"Mother must have lived here considering the way daddy feels about this place," Miku pointed out. "No one is allowed here. Not us, not the maids, not even father comes here."

"Yea, there has to be some kind of a picture here of her," Hiku added.

The door had creaked when they opened it. That was proof that no one - except for themselves- had been in that room in a long time. The room was filled with lots of windows. There was a beautiful king-sized bed in the room. Next to the huge bed a white, wooden desk. At the foot of the bed was a wooden bin-like chest. There was also a matching white wooden dresser at the side of the room. The room looked quite different at night, since the twins had been there during the daytime when they had found the "Dandelion," book.

"This is definitely a girl's room," Hiku pointed out. "I'll start looking through the desk, chest, and dresser. You try looking anywhere else, Miku."

"Alright, what exactly should we be looking for?"

"A picture. A picture of our mother." Hiku stated while opening the wooden chest.

Miku looked under the bed, but it was super dark. So she used a flashlight to shine underneath the bed. What was underneath the bed? Nothing. She looked over to her brother to see if he had found something, but he was empty-handed too.

After an hour, they had given up. They pretty much searched everywhere in the room.

"I guess we'll never know how she looked like," Miku admitted with her head down.

"Yea… it's like someone got rid of her entire existence in this room."

They finally decided to leave before someone found them there. They started to walk out, when Miku stopped in her tracks.

"Is something wrong Miku? Lets go." Hiku called to her. He was just about to close the door.

"Wait Hiku. Listen to this," Miku started lightly stomping on the floorboards. "Do you hear that?"

"Its hollow," he replied.

The twins quickly pulled the floorboard off of the floor, and revealed a white box with ribbon tied around it. Hiku quickly took the box out and put the floorboard back onto the floor.

"Let's open it in our room. Someone might find us here and take this box if we don't hurry back soon," whispered Miku.

"Yea, you're right," Hiku agreed.

**...**

The twins finally made it into their room. They made sure to close their door shut and lock it, so no one would see the box.

"How do you think the box got there?" Miku asked.

"The woman who lived there probably planted it there. A box doesn't just randomly hide itself under a floorboard."

"Well, I guess all that's left is to open it."

The twins looked at each other in agreement and both of them pulled one end of the silk ribbon that tied the box together. The ribbon gracefully unwound itself around the box. Hiku pulled off the top of the white box. Both of the twins gasped at the paper that covered the top of the box.

It was a picture. The picture showed a beautiful woman. The woman had raven black hair and amber eyes, she looked kind of similar to Aunt Suzuna, and had the same golden pendant on her neck. On the her left ring finger was a ring with emerald and amber gems that mixed together in the middle. The diamonds surrounded the gems on the edge of the ring. The woman in the picture was wearing a beautiful veil and a white, mermaid dress. Her eyes were wide open, and you could see that her cheeks were ruby red. Next to the surprised woman, was a man who had his arms snaked around the woman's waist. He was kissing the woman on the cheek, which was obviously a surprise to the woman. Both of the people in the picture seemed like nothing could ruin their happiness in that moment The twins had just found a wedding picture. A wedding picture of their father and mother.

* * *

_How did you like that ending? Was it good? Please write me a review on your thoughts :D_

_Btw, thanks for reading this far through my fanfiction. I really appreciate it! _


	6. Chapter 6 - The Letter

_March 20th, 2015_

_Hey Guys! ERaine here again! _

_I really appreciate all of the views I'm getting (:_

_I'm hoping for more reviews though! So if you could, please send my a simple review, Thanks!_

_**Violet167:** Thanks soooo much for your revieww! (: I hope to update every week at the very least. But we'll see how busy I am. Well, today, I wrote 6 chapters, so I should be alright with just one chapter per week. _

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**The Letter**_

The picture had left both children speechless. This was the first time in their life that they had seen their mother. Not only that, but it was their first time seeing their father be so affectionate towards someone other than themselves.

Growing up, Usui had considered remarrying for the sake of the twins. However, the twins knew that their father could never love another woman other than their mother. It wasn't just their father. But they never liked the women who came either. They had even considered going to find their mother, and bring her back. But now they knew. She was dead. They had to face facts. They were never going to get that motherly love in their life, and their father would never come to love another woman for the rest of his life.

After 10 minutes, the twins finally decided to see what else was in the box. They took out a golden pendant. It look kind of similar to the one they saw on Aunt Suzuna's neck, but the design on the front was different. They opened the pendant and saw another picture of both their mother and Aunt Suzuna.

"Do you think Aunt Suzuna is actually our sister? Is that why she came? Because she wants father to take her back into the family?" Miku asked.

"No, she's too old to be our sister. But she's definitely our Mother's sister. They look too alike to not be sisters," Hiku noted.

The next object in the box was another paper. It was a letter written by their mother. The letter went like this:

_Dear my child,_

_ If you're reading this, that means that I am already gone. I truly regret not being there to watch you grow up, or help you in any way I should've as a mother. But knowing that you are Takumi and My child, I know you will grow up into a fine man/woman. _

_ Anyways, I am truly blessed to be your mother. I am wondering how you'll look like in the future. My looks are pretty below-average, but your father is the most handsome man I know. So I know you'll also be blessed with his looks (Ahhh! Just thinking about him makes me blush). _

_ Your mother is a total tsundere. But because Takumi is a perverted-outer-space-alien, (Also, don't tell him I said that) his genes are definitely stronger than mine. So you'll probably be like an exact replica of him. _

_ I thought I'd also talk to you about love. Love is a very complicated thing. Just like how a flower cannot blossom without sunshine, a person cannot live without love. So make sure to love one-another. I pray that you'll find a person to love you just as Takumi loved me. Being loved by someone gives you strength, while loving another deeply gives you courage. I'm sure you will find the right person to marry and live your entire life with, just as I did. (Although I'm not quite sure why your father had even chosen me to love and care for, so what do I know? Haha.) I wish I was able to tell you how your father and I fell in love, however, I do not have much time at the moment. _

_The rest of the letter might be confusing, because I don't know your gender, but I have written a section for if you turn out to be male, and another section for if you are female._

_ If you were a boy, your father and I agreed to name you Akihiko, meaning "Bright Prince." But now that I'm gone, I doubt he'd stick with that name. Nevertheless, the meaning doesn't change. I hope that you will be a bright person as you grow up. I know even if I am gone, your father will raise you to be just like him. You should strive to be like him, because he is the best man I have ever met. And I know that if I had stayed, you would've also been the one of the best men I'd have met too. You're also the heir to the throne too. So I pray that you'd be a great king, as your father was and probably still is. Being bright doesn't mean that you flirt with every girl though! I especially hated your father for being such a flirt (even though he technically never flirted with another girl other than myself. You father was just very popular among the female species and occasionally the male species. Haha, don't tell him I said that either). _

_ If you were a girl, your father and I agreed on the name Miki, meaning "Beautiful Princess." I always thought it was a cute name, and I'm sure it would suit you. But, again, since I am gone, your father probably gave you another name. Still, I'm sure you are beautiful. Not only on the inside, but the outside too. I just want you to know that physical appearances don't mean everything. Just because you are physically a beautiful princess doesn't mean that others will see you as one. But knowing your father, I know you will grow up with a truly generous and righteous heart. I'm sorry I'm not there to help you with any of your girl problems. I also know your poor dad will be sad when you find the love of your life, but one advice I will give you, is that men are not the whole world. Do not let them define who you are. _

_ Again, I'm extremely sorry that I left you and your father alone. I hope that fate might bring us back together someday, however I doubt it. There are many reasons why I left the castle, but just know that if there were some way I could've stayed by your side, I would've. Please take care of your father. After a few years, I'm sure he'll move on and find a new love. Please support him in whoever he chooses, for his happiness is my happiness. I'll watch you grow up from afar, so please don't come search for me. I wish for both of us to live a peaceful life, and in order for you to live peacefully, I must leave._

_Your mother,_

_Misaki Ayuzawa Usui_

And that was the end of the letter.

"There are many reasons why I left the castle…" Hiku muttered.

"Please don't come search for me…" Miku repeated.

Hiku and Miku jerked their heads towards each other. "She's still alive," they whispered in unison.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! :D_

_I'm actually having a really fun time writing this. I feel like a reader while I write, not knowing what's going to happen._

_Please Review and Leave Any Kind of Feedback c:_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Savior

_March 20th, 2015_

_Thanks for all of the views and reviews guys!_

_I just want to let you know that I only speak english... So I can't really reply to your questions in another language. But I'd be happy to use google translate!_

**_Adriana Ayuzawa:_** Yo no sé hablar español ... así que estoy utilizando el traductor de google en el momento. El período de tiempo es como todo el siglo 20 . Lo siento si no responder a su pregunta porque tenía que utilizar el traductor de google ! - _I don't know how to speak spanish... so I'm using google translate at the moment. The time period is like around the 20th Century. I'm sorry if I didn't answer your question because I had to use google translate!_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**_The Savior_**

Knock Knock.

"Come in," the twins said in unison.

As the man opened the door, the kids' faces lit up. "How are my two favorite people?" Usui asked.

"Papa!" the twins exclaimed as they ran towards their father.

Usui chuckled with his kids while he played with them. "You better run, or I'll tickle you!"

"Nooooooo," they squealed.

You could hear the laughters coming out of the prince's and princess' room from nearly a mile away.

Satsuki-san also knocked on the door in the midst of the father tickling both of his children. "Why don't you go get ready Master Usui? I'll take care of Hiku and Miku," she smiled at the happy family.

"Whattttt? We were just about to have fun," Miku complained.

Usui chuckled at his daughter's complaining, "it's okay Miku, we can play later. We'd better get ready. After all, I thought you two wanted to come with me to the capital city."

"Bye-bye daddy," Hiku and Miku waved to their father.

"Bye prince, Bye princess," Usui replied, while ruffling through the boy's spiky hair and the girl's curly hair. "We're all starting to look more alike, don't you think?"

"I guess. We're sort of like," Hiku stopped and pretended to think hard. Then he smirked towards Miku.

"We're sort of like aliens, don't you think?" Miku giggled.

Usui's eyes were wide opened, shocked at Miku's choice of words. But then they quickly softened, 'They're turning out more like you too, Misaki,' he thought. He gently smiled, leaving the kids shocked at the sudden smile.

**...**

Usui was waiting at the door of the Miyabigaoka Castle for the two twins. Kanou and Yukimura were already waiting in the limo. But Usui wanted to wait at the door for his two angels.

Before long, the two twins came down the stairs with Satsuki-san.

Miku was wearing a cute light pink dress with ruffles and floral print, and a little white tophat. Her blonde, curly hair gracefully cascaded down to her hips. Woman would kill to have such hair as she has. Below her dress, she wore her favorite pink flats with white socks that had ruffles at the top of it.

Hiku, on the other hand, was wearing a suit, almost looking like a mini version of Usui. His black shoes were so polished that they almost reflected the sunlight off of it, making a person cover their eyes as a reflex when they laid their eyes on it. He even had a little watch with a chain that was attached to the inside of his jacket. He had his hair slicked back, just as his father's hair was.

Usui smirked. He couldn't believe how the kids looked so grown up and beautiful/handsome. "Wow, impressive." He gave the kids a round of applause.

"Thank you father," Miku and Hiku bowed their heads.

"Well, shall we get going, you highnesses?" He opened the limo door and gestured for them to go in.

Both of the children chuckled at their father's actions.

"Aren't we supposed to say that to you, King Takumi?" Hiku joked.

"You're an odd alien Papa," Miku added.

"Maybe, I am, but I'm _your_ alien father." He replied, getting into the limo after the twins were in.

**...**

After about 25 minutes, they finally reached the capital city, Takumisa.

"Master Usui, we have just arrived in Takumisa," Yukimura explained from the front of the limo.

"Great, that was faster than it usually was. Maybe time flies fast when I'm have fun with my favorite royalties." He smiled at his two twins, who were just about to burst from being in the car for too long. "Alright kids, you can go look around the city with Kanou. Daddy has to go and take care of some business with some people. Shall we meet around 12:30 pm for a late lunch? You guys can look around, and I'll take you to any shop you want to eat at."

"Alright Daddy! Thanks for taking us with you," Miku said.

"Don't worry Papa, I'll take good care of Miku," Hiku told Usui, before he could even say anything.

"That's my boy," Usui smirked. "Now run along, you guys only have two hours to go around town and play. Don't forget to thank Kanou-kun!" He yelled after the two kids who were already halfway out of the car, wanting to explore the capital city. He shook his head and grinned as they left, "I wonder where they get that enthusiasm from."

**...**

"Kanou-kun! Hurry up! We only have two hours, we can't waste time waiting for you," Miku yelled to the man in back of them.

"Sorry, you two are just too energetic for me. Why don't we take a little break and go look through some of the stores here?"

"Fine, once we find a store, we'll stop running and head inside." Hiku agreed. "You'll just follow us until we find a store we like."

Kanou sighed. He knew how picky the children are, especially since they've visited lots of different stores around the world while traveling with their father. If they've already been to a similar store, the won't even walk inside. He would be running for a long time.

After about 15 more minutes of running, Miku had turned left, and Hiku had turned right. But Kanou on the other hand kept going straight, not knowing that the children had turned.

**...**

Noticing that she lost Kanou, Miku finally stopped running. "I think we lost him Hiku. Now we can go look around to our heart's content," she smiled to the person next to her. But he wasn't there. A wave of panic washed over her. "H-Hi-Hiku…? Stop playing around. Come out, I'm scared."

As she was looking around, she headed through a narrow tunnel when a group of 3 men started coming through the entrance she had once came through.

"What's wrong little girl?" One of the men asked.

"Are you lost?" Another asked.

The way they smiled creeped Miku out. She knew that they didn't intend to help her find her brother. Especially, since they had lots of scars and smelled like they hadn't showered for days. Some even had bruises as proof that they had just gotten out of a fight.

"N-no. I'm not lost. I'm actually quite busy. S-so if you guys could just let me go…" Miku trembled.

"Actually, I don't think we will. We know a few people who would pay a hefty price for a healthy girl such as yourself," one of them answered.

Miku no longer knew how to react. So she did what her gut told her to do. She started screaming at the top of her lungs.

The men covered their ears due to the sudden high pitched scream. It felt like their eardrums would burst.

Fortunately, Hiku was nearby, and heard her loud scream. He grew up with his dear sister, so he knew exactly whose scream it was and was so used to it that he didn't need to cover his ears. He ran past the men and stood in front of Miku.

"Onii-chan," she sobbed. "I-I was so scared."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Hiku tried to cheer Miku up. And then he glared at the men. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing… yet." One man told him. "Listen boy, just let us take her, and we'll leave you alone, scratch free." The man put a hand on Hiku's shoulder.

Luckily, Usui and Kanou had taught Hiku how to defend himself. And just like his father, he was great at almost everything.

As soon as the hand touched Hiku's shoulder, Hiku took his hand and twisted it. As a result, the man fell to the floor and hugged his hand.

"Owwwwww! Fuck! Get that motherfucker!" He yelled to the other 2 men.

Right when Hiku was about to beat the other two people up, a person with a scarf covering their face kicked both men. The person grabbed Hiku and Miku's hands and ran.

They ran for about 5 minutes and then ran into a bookstore.

Once they were in the shop, the person let go of their hands. Hiku defensively stood in front of his sister.

"What do you want with us?" Hiku demanded. "If you take one step closer, you'll regret it."

"Sorry, I was just trying to save you guys," the person apologized.

"I was in complete control." Hiku argued. "Those people should be turned into the police for attempted child ab-"

Hiku had stopped because the person had taken the scarf off their face.

"But you're just a child. I didn't want to risk having you guys getting hurt." the person replied. "I'm sorry that I took you guys forcefully though."

Both twins' eyes were wide open. They were staring at a pair eyes that had the amber color as their eyes had. They both couldn't believe it. Only one word was in their mind at the moment.

"I'm Misa Ayuzawa," the girl introduced herself.

Mother.

* * *

_What did you guys think about this chapter? (:_

_Here's a random question I'd like to use for other stories: If Misaki and Usui made love with each other, would you rather have a simple "And They Made Love Throughout The Night," or would you want the details and everything? _

_Thanks Guys! Don't forget to send me a review ! :D_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Marriage

_March 21st, 2015_

_You guys rock! I've been getting so many reviews! Keep them coming in! _

_This chapter isn't as great as some of the other chapters, but I hope you'll continue reading. _

_The next chapter "might" have a "little" more suspense, if you know what I mean. - Wink Wink - _

_Read &amp; Review! It means a lot to me!_

**AshGrey: **_I absolutely love reading your reviews! You make me want to keep writing (: You remind me of myself! We react the same way, Haha. And it doesn't hurt to let your family know that you have feelings too! Cry your heart out! Also, I was just curious on what others thought about Usui and Misaki sleeping with each other. IF I decided to make a story about them, I wanted to know what people would prefer. _

** .Special: **_I'm right there with you! Even I don't know what's going to happen next. I think that's the problem with me. I'm soo excited about what's going to happen, so sometimes the story is a bit rushed. I'm sorry this chapter didn't have as much suspense!_

**Guest (The one who commented about details): **_Thank you so much for telling me that! Sometimes I felt that it'd be boring if I spent a long time just explaining details, but in this chapter, I tried to be more descriptive! Let me know what you think, okay? Ah, Also, since you're a guest, please indicate that you're the person who asked about the details! Thanks again! _

**Kitkat: **_Omg, you made me so happy! :D I'm trying to update as fast as possible! I got 8 chapters in 2 days, not bad right? BTW, I absolutely LOVEEE KIT KATS! Sorry, random fact about me, Haha. Thanks for reviewing though! You are AWESOME! _

**xXLillianaXx: **_I know exactly how you feel! Oh my goshhh! After I wrote that chapter, I wanted to work on the next one ASAP! I couldn't wait to see how I was going to continue in this chapter. I know this chapter probably isn't as interesting as others, but I promise I'll work harder in the next chapter! _

**Ishita.d: **_I know the story felt kind of rushed for me too. Thanks for letting me know! I get really excited about the main points of the story, so sometimes (Okay, I guess it happens a lot) I rush parts just so I can start writing the more "suspenseful" parts. I'm a such a bad writer, I really shouldn't be rushing. _

**Jui2014: **_Haha, I hope you did well on your test! I've been in the exact same situation as you. It happens to me all the time. Actually, it happened when I was reading your stories. Isn't that a coincidence? xD_

**ShannonJacob21: **_Thank you! Even that simple statement made my day! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing. I love reading and responding to reviews._

**Famous0618: **_I feel so appreciated! Thank you so much! Keep me posted on how you feel about each chapter okay? (:_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**The Marriage**_

"Hello?" Misa waved her hands in front of the stunned twins' faces.

Hiku and Miku looked at each other. In one swift movement, they ran out of the shop, and ran far away from the shop.

"Oh my god. I-i-i-it's her," Miku stuttered.

"I-I-I k-know," Hiku sputtered.

Both children we out of breath. They couldn't believe what just happened. They just looked at each other and leaned against a wall of a building. They had just met their mother. Their mother. Their father's wife. The wife of their father. The woman who-

"There you two are!" Kanou scolded them. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here? If anyone knew who you two were, you could've gotten kidnapped. What if -"

Hiku and Miku jumped and were startled when Kanou had found them. They weren't expecting him to find them while they were running away from their mother. "Sorry," both twins apologized in unison. They hoped that Kanou hadn't seen them with their mother.

Kanou was shocked at their apology. They almost never apologized to anyone other than their father. "I-its okay…" Kanou said, feeling a bit guilty for yelling at them. "Well, it's almost time to meet up with your father. We'd better get going if we don't want him to wait long."

**...**

The twins just trekked silently behind Kanou, which was extremely unusual.

"Hey! How's my Prince and Princess?" Usui asked. "Did you have fun? Where did you guys go?"

"It was fine," Miku replied in a monotone voice.

Usui rubbed Miku's cheek with his hand. "Are you okay honey?" He thought it was odd that Miku wasn't the cheery person she usually was.

"Daddy? Can I ask you question?" She asked with her puppy-dog eyes. This was one of the traits she got from her father.

Hiku knew what she was going to do. So he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Daddy, we both have something we want to ask," he corrected.

Confused, Usui replied, "Of course. Anything. Is there something you wan-"

Miku started "Tell us about our mo-"

"ney. Our Money," Hiku cut in. "We heard that the Kingdom of Seika was going through poverty. Are the people in our country going to starve?"

"What? Not at all. In fact, we're actually doing very well. You don't have to worry, son." Usui assured. "Should we go have lunch now?"

"Of course," Hiku agreed.

"Why did you stop me," Miku muttered to Hiku.

"Because, we can't be sure that the woman we met today is our mother. What if it's not. It'll hurt father if we give him hope, just to let him down." Hiku whispered back.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan. I wasn't thinking that hard."

"It's okay Miku," Hiku patted Miku on her head. Another habit that he acquired from his father.

"Did you two say something?" Usui asked the mischievous children walking behind him.

"Nope, nothing at all," Miku smiled sweetly at her Papa Bear.

**...**

After lunch, Usui took his kids out on the streets and visited the stores. He bought them lots of toys and clothes, even though Hiku and Miku both denied wanting any of the things he bought. They already had tons of clothes and toys piling up in their room.

"How can I not spoil my two angels?" Usui smirked.

"Thank you father," Miku hugged his father very tight.

Usui hugged his little princess back, however, he still felt his arms were empty. He glanced at Hiku, who was standing in front of him, avoiding the sight of his father and sister hugging. "Anything wrong Hiku?"

"O-of course not."

"Aren't you going to give Daddy a hug," Miku looked confused. The both of them showed their affection to their father by hugging him. Why would Hiku stop all of a sudden?

"I-I'm a grown man now. Grown men don't hug their fathers." He explained. After today's occurrence with the gangsters, he understood how much he wanted to be a man. He didn't want any of his loved ones to get hurt. He just wanted to be able to protect them from any harm.

Usui walked towards his son. He put both of his hands on his shoulders, and looked into the boy's glimmering amber eyes. "Hugging is a form of love, my dear Hiku. Someone I loved once told me. 'Just like how a flower cannot blossom without sunshine, a person cannot live without love. Love is the flower that you've got to let grow.' Whoever said that hugging makes you less of a man, is a fool."

Both children just looked at their dad. He a quoted their mother. That would mean that he still remembered her.

"T-thanks Papa. I'm sorry," Hiku finally hugged Usui. "I actually wanted to give you a hug too," he admitted, while blushing.

"Good, shall we head home? It's getting late, isn't it?" Usui was happy that he had taught his children a life lesson.

"Yes!" The kids squealed as they walked, hand in hand, with their father to the limo.

**...**

After the long day, the kids were pretty much tired out. They fell asleep on the way back home in the limo.

"Master Usui, shall I call some maids to help you carry the twins to their rooms?" Butler Yukimura asked.

"No, I'll carry them myself. I don't look that weak, do I Yukimura?"

"O-of course not, I didn't mean to insult you."

"It's fine, have a good night Yukumira."

"Thank you master."

Usui took each child and carried one in each arm.

He walked throughout the dark hallways of the castle, and into the room of the twins. The room had white carpet, and there were two twin beds which were separated by a small table. He tucked in Hiku into his bed, and Miku into her bed. He was contemplating whether or not he should change their clothes, but decided not to in the end. He didn't want to wake them up, considering how peaceful they looked at the moment. He gave a last goodnight kiss to each of their foreheads.

"Goodnight my Prince Akihiko and Princess Miki." Usui shut off the lights and shut the door.

**...**

"Daddy, wake up!" Hiku exclaimed.

"Its time to get up Papa!" Miku shoot Usui

Miku was wearing a dress. The top of the dress was like a regular white T-shirt that was cut off by a yellow, frilly skirt at the middle of her waist. Today, she had her hair up in a cute bun and wore a headband with flowers on it. She wore yellow sneakers that matched her dress.

Hiku had yellow, white, and black checkered shorts on. A white polo shirt was nicely tucked into the shorts. Black suspenders went over his tiny shoulders and connected the front of the shorts with the back. The outfit was finished with a pair of brown sperrys.

Usui looked at the dressed up children in front of him. "What's today? Is there something important event happening today?" Usui wondered.

"No, can't we just come visit you?" Hiku tried to slick Usui's hair back.

"Satsuki-san said that we could come help you get ready, since we'll be going to Takumisa everyday with you now," Miku couldn't help but giggle at her brother fixing her father's hair. "Hiku and I picked out your suit and tie. It's yellow, so you can match with us!"

"What? Why are you guys coming with me everyday?" Usui inquired.

Hiku and Miku pull Usui out of his bed, and into the bathroom.

"Because, as the Kingdom's future leaders, don't you think we should at least grow up knowing what our country is like?" Miku answered.

"Anyways, get ready, and come out when you're done changing. We have to hurry Papa. Miku and I have places we want to visit today." Hiku noted. "Also, Kanou seems to be slowing us down. So we've decided that we'll be more safe without him. Besides, we'd attract more attention if he followed us right?"

"Right," Miku agreed before Usui could even interject.

Just like that, they twins closed the door on their dad. After about 5 minutes, Usui came out with his usual black suit on. None of them knew how to put on a tie, despite how perfect each of they all seemed. So they had to call Yukimura to come in and help Usui and Hiku put on their tie.

After they were all dressed and ready to go, they departed from their home to the Capital City, Takumisa, once again.

**...**

"Okay, as much as I'd love to, Papa can't come eat lunch with you guys today. I have an important meeting with some officials. But meet me here at 7:30 sharp. If anything happens, show them our family crest. Also, here's some money. If you need more, just drop by the Capitol Building, located in the middle of the city." Usui hesitated on leaving his two twins alone in the city. But he knew that there were many guards around the city, so they'd be safe. Also, Hiku wasn't exactly a defenseless little 6 year old. Hiku once brought down a 30 year old muscle man by himself. He chuckled just remembering the remarkable little version of himself.

Usui put a sack of golden coins into Miku's little yellow purse. The amount of coins were enough to buy a small house in Takumisa.

"We know dad," Hiku nodded. Usui had given his children rings with the royal family crest engraved on it. If anything bad were to happen, they could show it to just about anybody, and would get help from them. Miku always wore a necklace with the ring hanging on it, while Hiku attached it onto the chain of his watch. They always kept it hidden at all times, because if the wrong person were to see it, they would definitely be in danger.

Usui squatted down to their level, and the two kids went to each side of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Daddy! Love you! Be safe okay," Miku quickly sputtered to him as she took Hiku's hand and ran towards a certain store.

Usui was just left there, waving to the backs of his precious twins. They grow up too fast, he thought.

…

On the corner of Ayusui Boulevard, was a tiny 2 storied building. The building was painted green towards its base, Everywhere else was painted white. There were flowers that sat on the sill of the little rectangular windows that sat on either side of the brown, wooden door. Above the door were the words, "Akimi Bookstore." Through the clear windows, you could see a raven black haired woman sorting out books. She wore light blue skinny jeans paired with a tucked in white blouse. On top of her outfit, she wore a black apron.

Ring ring!

Misaki turned towards the entrance of her bookstore. "Welcome! How can I help you-"

Two children stood at the door. One had the most beautiful blonde, curly hair. The other had spiky blonde hair. They both had amber eyes, and were dressed alike. "Oh, its you two again. I hope you two aren't getting into trouble again," she jokingly scolded them.

"Thank you for yesterday, Miss" Miku bowed to the woman.

"I'm sorry if I appeared rude. I'm grateful that you had saved my sister and I." Hiku added on.

"Sister? Are you two, by chance twins?"

Both kids nodded.

Hiku introduced themselves. "My name is Ak- I mean Hiku. And this is my younger sister Miku."

Misaki squatted down to their level, something only their father did to them. She stretched out her arm towards them. "Nice to meet both of you, I'm Misa Ayuzawa." She shook their hands. "So what brings you to my bookstore?"

"Uhm… we came to find books to read. We've run out of books at our house to read." Hiku quickly said. Technically, he wasn't lying to his mother. He had read all of the books at their house. He was just at the shop for a whole other reason.

"Oh, how great! I was just starting to think that children nowadays didn't spend enough time reading. How about this book?" Misaki gestured to a book. "It might be kind of difficult to read though."

"We already read that already." Miku remarked.

Even after a few hours, they kids didn't find a book they hadn't read yet.

"You two are certainly readers, aren't you?" She joked. She patted both twins on their head. "Whoa, you're hair is surprisingly soft, isn't it Hiku?"

"Yea… I guess…" Hiku replied, embarrassed.

She smiled, however, there was a hint of sadness in the smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by Miku. She hugged Misaki and started to pat her head. This was one of the things Usui did to cheer up Miku, and it always worked.

Misaki was stunned. The last person who patted her head like that was him. She shook her head. She couldn't be distracted with him in her mind. He had already had his own life. She also needed to move on. She almost jumped out of her skin once she had checked the clock.

"Oh! Look at the time. It's 3 quarters past 12. You two haven't eaten yet, have you? Why don't I whip something up, while you two keep looking for a book?" She suggested.

The twins' faces started to light up.

"Would you really?" Miku responded.

"We'd really really appreciate it if you could," Hiku added.

"Of course. It's no problem. But my cooking skills can't be compared to your mother's skills. I've never been good at cooking," Misaki admitted as she started cooking. The kitchen was in the back room. So there wasn't much of a distance between the kids and Misaki.

"It's okay, we don't have a mother," Miku said in her monotone voice.

Realizing that she had said something she shouldn't have, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up memories."

"It's fine. We don't have memories of her either," Hiku replied. "But you should do something about your food. It's about to burn," he pointed out.

"Ahh! Sorry. Thankfully it's not burnt," Misaki observed. "Would you two like to help me cook?"

"W-we've never cooked in our life though," Hiku noted.

"That doesn't matter. If I can cook, you can cook." Misaki chuckled. "And I used to be very bad at cooking. I almost food poisoned my husba...nd…"

"Y-you-you're married?" Miku stuttered. All of a sudden, her breathing was getting harder and harder.

"Something like that," Misaki uttered.

* * *

I know, I know. This wasn't my best chapter I've written. But I hope you still at least enjoyed it a bit!

Please Send me a Review! I'll be sure to respond to you (:

Thanks guys!

Btw, I decided that I should end every chapter with the same quote. Let me know if you guys think I should change it.

_"If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all." _


	9. Chapter 9 - Project Queen

_March 21st, 2015_

_Okay, well. First of all, this chapter isn't the best either._

_I hope you'll still enjoy it though! _

_Read &amp; Send me a Review Please! I'd really appreciate it!_

**SHOUTOUT TO MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER ON WATTPAD: SilverMoon_Sky ! **

**SHOUTOUT TO MY VERY FIRST FOLLOWER ON WATTPAD: angelin_ee !**

_You two made me so happy! You're the reason why I upload to Wattpad too! _

_I was actually planning on not posting the new chapter to Wattpad, but because of you two, I'd be more than happy to do so!_

**Violet167:**_ Hey! First of all, thank you soooo much for sending me another review! :D This is probably my last update for today, so I won't be posting another chapter until tomorrow. I'm happy you liked the previous chapter. I really felt like it was less suspenseful. This chapter won't be any better than the last one though. Sorry! _

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**_Project Queen_**

Usui was sitting behind a brown wooden desk. A desktop was sitting in the upper left corner of the desk. Behind Usui was a wall with lots of wooden shelves. It was almost like a huge bookcase that had different sizes of boxes in them. The color of the shelves matched the color of his desk. In the bookcase, some boxes were filled with files, others had actual books in them. But in the boxes in the middle, there were pictures of his little twin angels. Sometimes he was included in the picture, but sometimes he wasn't. All of the other walls of the room were glass. He could see the entire city of Takumisa right from his office.

Usui walked towards one of the glass walls and looked down on the city. "I hope you two are okay," he whispered.

Knock Knock.

Usui immediately swung around and looked towards the two huge wooden doors.

"Master Usui, President Sorals has arrived," a man in a suit had informed him.

"Great, send the President right in." Usui commanded. "This is for the best," he convinced himself.

**...**

"You're what?" Hiku blurted out.

"Well, I… it's actually more complicated than saying that I am or am not married. I guess… technically, I'm not married," Misaki thought aloud. "I used to be though."

"Did. Uhm. Did you love him?" Hiku mustered up all of his courage to ask this question.

"Of course." Misaki immediately responded. "I loved him a lot. So much that I fell in love with him all over again every time I laid eyes from him. He was the only one… that I could be myself with. Anyways, that's enough about me. Food's ready. Thanks for helping kiddos." She laid out the salad, burgers, eggs, sausages, and fruits on the table.

"Ah, thank you Misa-chii," Hiku smirked what she just had said. His father had said the same exact thing about her.

As soon as Misaki saw Hiku smirked, she had thought of Usui. She shook her head. There's no way they were related to Usui. They were twins, and she didn't have twins. Unless he had remarried right after she had her baby. She had enough about thinking of the perverted alien. She already decided she had to move on.

Misaki tried to cover her thoughts with something else. "How's the food? Not too bad I hope."

"Nerrr! Ish sho gwood," Miku replied with her mouth full. (Noo! It's so good!)

Misaki giggled at the shy little girl with her mouth filled to the brim. "Slow down honey, the food's not going to run away."

"Ywah Mrekru. Gong eat wif yer muff fow," Hiku repeated. (Yea Miku. Don't eat with your mouth full)

"Pfttt. You're the one to talk." Misaki started laughing even more at the two kids. They both had food all over their mouth. "Here, let me help you." Misaki took her napkin and put a little water on it. She started to wipe each child's mouth.

Hiku and Miku just stayed still. They never had the problem of eating too messily. And no one ever helped them clean themselves up. As they thought. Their mother's meals were the best that they had ever had. The missing piece of their life was now found. Now all that's left is to put the piece together.

**...**

After the delicious lunch, the twins had helped Misaki clean up. For the first time in their lives, they washed dishes.

"Jeez, you guys really must be royalty if you hadn't washed dishes before," Misaki observed. "Since you two seem to be free, why don't you come with me to go grocery shopping? I almost didn't have enough food to make you guys lunch."

"Grocery shopping?" Miku whispered towards Hiku. "What's that?"

Misaki had heard Miku's question. "You guys have never grocery shopped either?"

"We. We open a garden. Yea, that's where we usually get our food," Hiku lied again.

Luckily, Miku had caught onto the brother's lie. "Yea, we're farmers who used to live in the countryside. But now we're staying with our.. cousin. It's a bit odd, because he has maids and butlers. But we've pretty much adapted to this kind of life."

"Oh, wow. Amazing. That must've been a huge adjustment for you two, huh?" Misaki knew they were lying. But they weren't the type of kids to lie for no reason. They were definitely raised as honest people. She didn't think it was her place to accuse them. There must have been a good reason for lying.

"I guess. Anyways, we should get going, shouldn't we Misa-chii?" Hiku quickly changed the topic.

Misaki opened the door of her shop, and gestured for the twins to head out first. After they were out of the bookstore, she took a key out of her pocket and locked it. Then she took the hand of each twin. "We wouldn't want to get lost, would we?"

"Of course not," Miku agreed.

The kids subconsciously tightened their grip on their mother's hand. This was their first time that they ever held her hands, and they didn't want this moment to ever end.

They walked for about 15 minutes, and then reach a huge building with the words "Lotus Foods" on it. They walked through the doors, and saw something unbelievable. There what seemed to be a never ending amount of aisles filled with food. Each aisle seemed to have a number, and a description of what would be found in that aisle.

Misaki took one of the carts in the front of the store and started steering it around. "We use these carts to hold our food we want to buy. When we finish picking out our food, we go over there to one of those machines." She gestured to where the cashiers were. "They ring up the items and tell me how much it is to buy all of the things they scanned." Before she was done explaining, the children dispersed.

All of a sudden, both twins came running towards the cart with tons of candy in their arms.

"Slow down guys. No one's going to steal your items. There's enough to share with everyone," Misaki pointed out.

"Can we please get this? Please Please Pleaseeeee," Miku and Hiku pouted with their puppy dog eyes.

"We could, however not that much. If you guys really want candy, you guys can only get one piece each."

"One?!" Hiku exclaimed.

"But Papa always lets us buy all of these." Miku pouted.

"Well, your Papa must spoil you guys. Anyways, listen to what I say. It's for your own good. You guys want to grow up to be healthy don't you? If you eat all of this candy now, then your bodies won't be able to grow up properly. Also, I'm not your father, now am I? Now, will you make me repeat myself?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes mother, we understand." they replied in unison, feeling dejected.

A smile crept up on Misaki's face. She thought it was cute how the two innocent kids had called her mother out of reflex. "I guess I don't mind being called mother."

**...**

After another hour of telling the kids what they should buy to be healthy, the woman and twins finally left the store.

"That was so fun! Can we come with you again, Mother?" Miku looked up to Misaki.

"Of course! I don't mind at all. In fact, you guys make grocery shopping more fun. I used to think of it as a boring chore." She admitted. Misaki didn't really mind the new nickname they had given her. It felt nice to be called 'Mother.'

"Ahhh! It's almost time to meet up with Daddy," Hiku pointed out. "He'll be super worried if we're late."

Misaki grabbed the bags that the kids were carrying. "Why don't you two go meet up with him? I'm not as weak as you guys think. And we're close to the shop anyways. Thanks for helping me, my little angels."

"Bye Mother!" They waved back to the amber-eyed woman as they ran towards the Capital.

**...**

Hiku and Miku visited Misaki everyday after that for about a month. Their father, as smart as he was, never noticed why they so desperately wanted to go with him to the capital. He still thought that they were just exploring the city. But the other officials of Seika weren't as happy as his twins were.

"You need a wife," One official argued.

"How are the Prince and Princess supposed to grow up without a mother. This will obviously cause problems in the future if they keep growing up without a mother." A second official argued.

"How can Seika trust you when a woman can't even trust you enough to marry you? I know you're a very trustworthy man, Your Majesty, however, this isn't just about you. This is the appearance of the entirety of the Royal Family." Another argued.

"I understand," Usui admitted. "But who would I marry? That woman would need to fit so many categories, it may be impossible. As a King, I understand the importance of marriage for the sake of Seika. I do not need to fall in love with the woman by any means. However, the woman needs to be one who would fit the role as a queen. Whether it is physically or mentally. But above all, the woman needs to be liked by the Prince and Princess. As you all mentioned before, not having a mother could definitely ruin their mental health. But disliking their mother is just as bad. Those are all of the conditions I have."

"Very well. I fully agree with your conditions. Why don't we send a message throughout Seika that the King is looking for a wife? That way we can be sure that the future Queen is the best choice. We will call this 'Project Queen'" An official noted. "All those in favor of these conditions, say 'I'."

The word 'I' rang throughout the room, as everyone unanimously agreed.

* * *

_Do you guys remember when I said I might end every chapter with the quote? Well, no one really sent me their thoughts on that. So I've decided I won't do it until someone gives me some kind of feedback about it_

_Read &amp; Review !_

_Here's a weird fact about Serendipity: Chapter 7 has more views than chapter 4 and 5 combined. Are you guys skipping chapters? That's not a good thing to do! Please read them in order QQ It'll make it more interesting. I promise! _


	10. Chapter 10 - Story Time

_March 22nd, 2015_

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews that came in! All of the reviews make me so happy!_

_Also, due to all my school work, I am extremely busy. I'm probably only going to upload one chapter per day now! Sorry guys!_

_Guess which story just reached 1,000 views? This one did! Yayyy!_

**Ishita.d: **_Thanks for responding to my question (: I didn't think anyone really read my random questions at the bottom. Haha. Keep reviewing for me! I find your reviews extremely helpful!_

**Shannonjacob21:** _Yea, Misaki doesn't know they're her children, or does she? Nahhh. Haha. That'd be crazy though. You'll learn why she doesn't know later (: Thanks for your review! Keep me posted on your thoughts about each chapter! _

**Neo Eodieseo Watneunji: **_I knoww! QQ I want them together tooo! I just want to skip chapters and get to their meeting! Ughhh! I know exactly how you feel! _

**Ashgrey: **_Haha, thanks! And I really really appreciate your thoughts about my wording! I went back into that chapter and changed it. Sometimes, my wordings get a bit confusing. Especially my placement of words. The words make sense, but it just sounds a bit odd right? Anyways! Keep telling me other sentences that sounded odd. I really appreciate it!_

**no . one . special: **_The reason why she didn't know she had twins will be revealed later (: You'll just have to wait and see. And thank you for those quotes! I think I might do a different quote for each chapter. I'll start out with quotes from the anime, and IF I somehow run out, I'll start finding other quotes. Thanks for your feedback! _

**xXLillianaXx:** _Stop it! You're making me too happy xD. Even if you don't know any quotes, I still appreciate that you told me that. It helps me know whether people actually read my random questions or not. Haha. Keep sending me reviews okay?_

**MyDreamDragon66:** _Thanks! I'd love it if you could send me a review once in a while, just so I know that people like the story and are reading it. _

**KitKat: **_Thank youu! ^^ Haha. I also named her book store Akimi because Akihiko plus Miki equals Akimi. I just like to combine names. xD You're actually the first person to send me a review about the names. _

**Jui2014: **_Well, thats a good question xD. Misaki was never really known throughout the kingdom. She didn't really like the public attention, and so the guards and citizens who saw her only saw her from afar. They didn't really get to see Misaki close enough so that they'd be able to differentiate her from a crowd. The maids/butlers who did get to know her (Satsuki, Yukimura, Kanou, ETC.) are all still working at the palace. So they live there and usually stay there unless they're with Usui. I'll post like a side story about their past ^^ I might even make a whole other story about their past. Do you think that sounds good? Or should I just squeeze their past into like 1-2 chapters? Also, Takumisa a a huge city. Think of it like New York City times two. _

**Angelin_ee: **_No problem! I love seeing that you vote &amp; leave a comment on Wattpad! (:_

**SilverMoon_Sky: **_I want them to meet each other too T.T I just want to write about them being lovey dovey. But I can't do that if they haven't even met in the story yet!_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

**_Story Time_**

The two kids were sitting on Misaki's white couch in her house. While they were swinging their legs back and forth, they observed their surroundings. The stairs they had climbed up had led them right into the left corner of the living room. In the front of the living room, there were two huge windows with an extended windowsill that she had her potted flower plants in. There were also opaque, white curtains that were mainly there for decoration. Facing the windows was a small, white couch. It was decorated with black and white pillows with some kind of design on them. In front of the couch was a small, wooden coffee table. There were lots of books stacked on top of it. Under the couch and the table was a fuzzy, snow white rug. The rug felt like a polar bear's fur. On the perimeter of the room were bookshelves filled, some even overflowing, with books.

"Sorry, I was trying to sort out some books last night," Misaki explained.

"It's fine," Miku replied. "It's better than a big empty room. In fact, I'd want to live here with you."

Misaki chuckled. "You can't do that, silly. What about you dad? You wouldn't want to let him be lonely, would you? Anyways, I'd better hurry and change. We don't want to be late to the sale, do we?"

The reason why Misaki was changing was because the clothes she wore had holes in them. She hadn't noticed until Hiku had pointed it out.

"Mummy, why don't you ever go to Paragon?" Hiku asked.

Paragon was the biggest shopping mall in Seika. It was also one of the most expensive. Only the rich could afford to buy things there. For the poor farmers in the country-side, there were rumors that the mall was made out of gold. And that the fountain spouted a liquid that would make you live forever. The twins thought it was amusing how different the mall seemed compared to themselves and the farmers. Hiku and Miku often went there with their father to go shop for their clothes. They absolutely hated it. Everyone would stare at them, and then try to get their attention. Just like the women who wanted to marry their father, those people only wanted to talk to the twins for fame and wealth.

"Paragon?" Misaki remarked confused for a moment. "You mean that big building who rips people off? Why would I spend my entire life savings for clothes? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone anyways. The ones on sale at the supermarket are much more convenient. The only reason why they rip, is because sometimes, I'm a bit reckless. Also, how could I use that much money on clothes when there are people starving in the world?"

"Ohhh, I understand. Maybe we should start shopping there too." Miku noted.

Hiku agreed. "Yea, we don't have to impress anyone either-that is, other than father."

"I'm sure your father loves you regardless of the clothes you wear." Misaki assured him. "I made some extra money this week, so I can buy you two an outfit."

"Would you really?" The twins exclaimed.

"But there's a catch. You guys have to wear it the next time you visit me," Misaki beamed at them.

"We will. We promise," Miku and Hiku extended their arms out towards Misaki and stuck out their pinkies.

Misaki was a bit taken aback by their innocent way of promising. But she found it cute, and hooked her two pinkies around theirs. "Keep every promise you make, and only make promises you can keep," she advised.

**...**

After going to the supermarket, Misaki and the twins walked back to Misaki's shop. The twins were excited about their new clothes that their mother had bought them. They skipped a little bit ahead of Misaki, but made sure that they were in her line of sight.

"Thank you Mommy," Hiku thanked.

"You're the best, Mama Bear," Miku added.

Misaki was left astonished when the two blonde haired children ran back towards her and hugged her. A smile crept up on Misaki's face. "It's no problem. How can I not spoil my favorite kids?"

Once again, Misaki had said something similar to Takumi. This didn't shock the twins as much anymore. It just showed them how alike their parents were - how perfect for each other they were.

Miku mustered all of her courage. "What was your husband like?"

Misaki flinched when she heard the word 'husband.' Just the word sent chills up her spine. "He was the Sun, while I was Earth. He provided light and warmth for me while I felt like I was alone in a cold and dark world. He would always be by my side, even when I didn't know. We both loved each other very much, and if I could do it all over again, I would." She answered. "Anyways, shouldn't you two be heading to meet your father? It's getting late," she noticed the sun was setting.

"You're right. Sorry mother, it seems like we always leave you on the way to your home. We'll come visit you tomorrow in the outfits that you got us! Bye bye!" Hiku grabbed his sister's hand and started running towards the Capitol Building.

**...**

Knock Knock.

"Come in," Usui commanded without looking up from his papers. As soon as he heard the two pairs of footsteps that he was so familiar with, he smiled and looked up.

"Daddy!" Hiku and Miku ran towards their father who had his arms open.

Usui sat Miku down on one of his legs, and Hiku on the other leg. "How was your day?"

"It was great! Today we got to eat the most delicious bread! Next time you're free, we'll take you there with us. It was huge!" Miku stretched out her arms to show the length of the bread.

"What'd you guys buy?" Usui gestured to the bag in Hiku's hand.

"Oh, we went to go buy clothes at the supermarket today. After all, why should we spend so much money at Paragon when there are people all over the world who are starving?" Hiku explained.

Usui smirked at Hiku's response. It sounded just like something Misaki would say. "Ahh, I see. That's great. Why don't we head home? I'm famished! I could probably eat a whole horse."

The happy family walked out of Usui's office and headed back to their castle.

Our children remind me more and more of you Misaki. I miss you so much, I wish you could be here to raise them with me. (1)I will always love you. Even if we can't be together. Even if we are far from each other, Usui thought.

"The time has come," Usui uttered.

**...**

Usui was just about to tuck his children into bed.

"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Sure," Hiku yawned

Usui pulled up a chair between the twin beds. The word 'wistful' was written all over his face. Once again, the once shining emerald eyes seemed like a bottomless pool of sadness. "This is the story of your Mother and I."

* * *

(1): Credits go to no . one . special for sending me that quote! :D

So I was wondering if I should write another story after this one about Usui and Misaki's past

Let me know if I should!

Also, I purposefully leave out some details about the story just so I can add them in later. But sometimes it's just that I totally forget to add it in. So keep sending me questions about the story!

_Read &amp; Review! (:_

_"Consider it an honor, because I don't easily acknowledge anyone as being cuter than myself!" - Aoi Hyoudou _


	11. Chapter 11 - The Past

_April 29th, 2015_

_Okay, first of all, I am so sorry guys! I know I said I'd post everyday, but I've been really busy! _

_I recently had a lot of projects to work on and an audition I had to practice for._

_Again, I'm super sorry! I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it extra long._

_Guess which story just hit over 2,000 views? This one did! Thanks for the support everyone! :D_

**Famous0618: **_I'm sorry for the late update _

**Gio: **_Hihihi xD I'm so happy you like my story! Thanks so much for the support. I'd really like it if you could review again (if you have time to) I'd love to keep getting your feedback! I tried to add some fluff in this one. Give me examples of 'fluff' stuff okay? I'm kind of new to these terms. (Like Fluff and lemons/limes)_

**Guest (The one who read and school and everyone was like "what the heck is wrong with you"):** _Thanks for the review! I'm extremely sorry for such a late update! I hope you'll still read and review this! If you review again, let me know it's you :D Just tell me that you're 'Guest Schooler' or something, so I know! _

**ShannonJacob21:** _I want them to meet soon T_T I don't think I'll be able to take it if they don't meet soon. My heart won't be able to take it! _

**Jui2014: **_I didn't add what he said in this chapter :( But I hope you'll still like it! It's about their past! Of course Usui didn't say this to the kids, because he didn't know about Misaki's perspective, but yea. I hope you'll still enjoy it! Keep on reviewing! _

**No . One . Special: **_I used your review to write this chapter ^^ &amp; also, Usui doesn't know she's alive. I'll probably explain more in depth later in the story. Just stick tight! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!_

**AshGrey: **_Your review motivated me to finish this chapter faster (: I'll explain the outfits next chapter, or the one after that. Depending on what I'll write next chapter._

**Ishita.d:** _I'm sorry I didn't update daily T_T I am truly sorry! I hope you'll forgive me. Tell me what you think about this chapter, what I should add, or what was bad, okay? (: I really love reading your reviews!_

**xXLillianaXx: **_I try to update daily, but due to some things that came up in my school life, I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like But usually, I try to write everyday! I hope you'll follow my story and give me feedback along the way! _

**kitkat: **_You know whenever I read your reviews, my face lights up and my entire day also brightens? xD You're one of my most loyal readers! Thanks so much for your support. I'm sorry I broke my promise T_T I tried to write as much as I could as soon as I could!_

**Guest (The one who asked me to update before he/she died of nosebleeds):** _I'm not sure if I'll be doing another story about their past at this point. I guess I could. I'll keep it on my list :D But I hope you like this chapter!_

**Neo Eodieseo Watneunji:** _Thanks for your support! I'm extremely grateful to have such a reviewer like you ^^ I'm not sure which guest was you, so I just answered both of the guest reviewers above! Again, I'm sorry I didn't update faster _

** :** _Thanks for understanding so much! (: I love your saying " Haste Makes Waste"! Seriously, keep reviewing okay? I already like you a lot ^^_

**Love this fanfic:** _She should be able to, but that wouldn't make the story as interesting right? xD And there's so many people in the world, so what are the odds that it'll be his child? Also, she doesn't even know they're the prince and princess. So no one would think that they're the prince and princess. I hope this helps!_

**Hino:** _Uhm, What exactly do you mean by "Where I will get the story" ? Btw, sorry I wasn't able to reply immediately T_T I'm really truly sorry!_

**Kiara: **_I usually write the replies in the most recent chapter (Like this) _

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**The Past**_

**11 years ago from the present - Usui and Misaki are 15 years old:**

"Master Usui, one of these maids will be your personal maid while I am gone for the next few months. I have decided for you to choose the best one that you think will help you most." Satsuki bowed to a 16-year-old Usui who was inside the main library of the palace. He didn't look different at all. You could see it as him maturing at a young age, or as him aging slowly. But he had the same blonde hair and emerald gems. He was about 5'11, whereas now he's about 6'2.

There were three new maids standing next to the purple haired Satsuki. She had her long hair tied in a bun. She used to have long hair, however, it frequently got in her way. So in the future, she decided to keep it chin-lengthed. Next to her was a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She obviously was not used to being a maid, and was probably from a rich family. The next woman wasn't as pretty, however, she wore beautiful jewelry and had beautifully painted nails, which was only a luxury for aristocrats during those days. Her breasts were practically hanging out of her maid uniform. The last woman had silky raven black hair. Her hair was tied up in a bun, however her short bangs hung from the sides of her face. Her eyes were an exotic amber color. She, unlike the other two, seemed like a regular commoner.

"You don't really have to waste my time like this, do you Satsuki?" Usui stopped staring outside his window for a minute and looked towards the maids.

He carefully looked at each one, from head to toe. The blonde had winked at him, which clearly annoyed him. The next woman had tried to 'accidentally' squeeze her breasts together, hoping to attract Usui. This had angered the teenage boy even more. He didn't even want to see what the next woman would do. But once he caught a glimpse of the golden gems in her eyes, he didn't want to stop staring into them. Her seemed to shine brighter than the sun itself. It seemed as if she was peering into his soul. After a full minute of staring at into the mesmerizing eyes, he had realized she had been just as lost in his eyes. He smirked at her, which caused her eyes to immediately divert to the floor and her face started to become bright red. She stood in front of him uncomfortably while she felt his eyes looking at her from head to toe.

Usui's mood was enlightened once he had laid eyes on the last girl. "You," He gestured to the amber-eyed woman. "Stay. Everyone out."

As soon as the other woman left, Usui turned back to the woman. "What's your name?"

"M-Mi-Misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki" She stuttered.

"Great , do you know who I am?"

"Usui Takumi. 15 years old. You graduated college at the age of 8. You also succeeded the throne of Seika and the Usui enterprises at the age of 10. Since you have stepped up as King, Seika has been thriving. The amount of people in poverty went from about 15% to under 1%." Misaki explained.

"Wrong." Misaki was startled by his response. He started walking towards her, rested both his arms on her shoulders, and then leaned down to her height. Usui smirked at how red Misaki's face was getting. He just wanted to spend the whole day just watching her blush. He whispered into her right ear, "I'm your new master, and you are my cute new maid. Please take care of me from now on… Misa-chan." Before he backed away to see her reaction, he bit her ear, causing her to stiffen and then slapped Usui.

"Y-you… STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN! I have a family to provide for. I'm not interested in becoming another one of those fake girls you play around with. So stop treating me like one of your 'exotic toys'" Misaki snapped back at him. Once she was sure she had gotten her point across, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Interesting…" Usui smirked while his hand was rubbing the cheek that was slapped. He chuckled at the new nickname she had given him. Stupid Perverted Alien. It kind of suited him.

…

**3 years later (8 years ago from the present) - Usui and Misaki are 18 years old:**

Misaki and Usui have been dating for almost a year now. She got to keep her job as Usui's personal maid, because Usui had promoted Satsuki to the Head Maid. Satsuki is the one person who knows about the couple's relationship, and is totally for it. Everytime she sees them together, she almosts gets a bloody nose.

Misaki knocked on the entrance to Usui's bedroom. "Master Usui, it's time to wake up."

No answer.

"Usui?" Misaki knocked again. "This isn't funny, answer me or I'm going to come in."

Once again, no one answered. Misaki pushed the door open and was about to start lecturing Usui, because he had done this multiple times already. And she was getting tired of getting all scared over the safety of the stupid perverted alien.

Misaki walked towards the body under the blankets and then pulled the blanket off of the bed. "Us-," she stopped, because Usui was no where to be found. Instead, laying where Usui should've been was a box. The box had a note attached to it with Usui's handwriting. It said:

Hide and Go Seek. You're it.

Wear what's in the box, and come find your me.

I had it made especially for you, it'll fit your every curve.

Love,

YOUR Perverted Alien

P.S. I know you're mad at me, but I'll listen to your lecture once you find me~

Annoyed at how carefree her master was, she opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful pink strapless dress. She took the dress out and put it on. He was right, it fit her perfectly. It was a tight-fitting dress, so you could see Misaki's curves.

"How can you be sure it'll fit me stupid?" Misaki whispered, and smiled remembering that he had it made just for her. Misaki looked back into the box and discovered another note in there. It said:

Meet me where we first met.

Love,

Your Boyfriend

P.S. I bet you're blushing because I used the term 'boyfriend'

Misaki was indeed blushing. "How are you able to read me so easily?" She muttered. She then thought about the first day as a maid. Where was it where he had first bit her ear? "The library!"

Misaki stormed towards the library. Since it was a Sunday, most maids were at the church service in the western wing. So there weren't many maids walking around the hallways to see Misaki such a nice dress.

Misaki had finally made it to the library. She opened the two wooden doors, and was stunned at what she was standing before her. The pathway was lined with candles, and there were roses that were on the white carpet, making a pathway for her to proceed. At the end of the path was Usui. He was beaming at the aghast Misaki.

Misaki slowly started walking towards Usui, staring into his eyes and trying to figure out what was going on. When she finally reached Usui, he took her hands into his.

"Misaki, what's the one phrase I have never said to you?" Usui asked.

Misaki paused, and thought. Only one phrase came into her mind, "I love you..?"

"Right, and why have I never said that to you?"

"You wanted to save it. Because you only want to say it to one woman. Your wife."

Usui's looked right into Misaki's eyes before he continued. "Well… I love you."

"W-what..?" Misaki blinked, still confused.

"I love you Misaki.' Usui got down on one knee and took out a small box from his suit pocket, and opened it. Inside the box was a ring. In the middle of the ring was an amber gem and emerald gem that were somehow infused together. Diamonds surrounded the perimeter of the other gems.

Misaki gasped, finally getting a grasp on the situation. "W-wha… this can't be real."

"Misaki Ayuzawa, will you marry me?"

"Of course!"

Usui put the ring onto Misaki's left ring finger and then brought her into a passionate kiss.

…

**1 year later (7 years ago from the present) - Usui and Misaki are 19 years old:**

The piano started playing "Here comes the bride." The doors of the palace slowly opened, revealing a small girl, Yuri Yukimura, otherwise known as Butler Yukimura's younger sister. She was wearing cute golden dress, and had her hair in two pigtails. She cautiously walked into the aisle and started dropping petals of flowers from her basket. Once Yuri walked in, everyone in the room stood up, their eyes stuck on the entrance.

After a few more steps, a woman walked into the room, right behind Yuri. Her hair was in a bun, and a veil covered her face. The veil fell all the way down onto the floor. Even with the veil on, you could see her beautiful amber eyes, looking straight ahead towards the groom. Usui was standing there, speechless at how beautiful his wife-to-be was. He had his hair slicked back and wore a white suit with a golden tie, which made his eyes even more dashing and noticeable than they already were.

Misaki wore a white mermaid dress, that fitted to her body perfectly. The dress hugged her body from to top to her knee. At the knee, the white dress flowed out onto the floor, and behind her. Her train was about 4 feet long. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, afraid of having eye contact with Usui. She was already having a hard time walking in heels and her wedding dress. But she was sure that if she had eye contact with her husband-to-be, she'd totally blank out and just fall.

Just as Misaki made it to the steps of the front, a hand stretched out towards her. It was Usui's hand. He had walked down the steps to meet his bride earlier. He couldn't wait any longer, and decided to meet her halfway.

"Thanks," Misaki mouthed to Usui.

Usui just smiled back at her in response and guided her up the stairs. Once they made it up, they separated and stood on opposite sides of the priest.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony," The Priest started.

During the time that the Priest was talking, Misaki was a little distracted. What distracted her, you ask? The man standing in front of her, he was so handsome. She couldn't believe that she'd be marrying a man like him. Never in a million years. She stared at him for quite a while. This didn't go unnoticed by Usui. He decided to teach his fiance one last time before she became his wife. First, he stared at her lips, and then licked his own lips. Misaki blushed as soon as he did that. Just thinking about his lips on hers made her stomach fill with butterflies. Next, Usui smirked at her. Misaki knowing the meaning of his smirks, started blushing even more. She couldn't believe Usui was teasing her during their wedding ceremony. Well, two could play at this ga-

"Misaki?" The priest whispered to her.

Misaki realized what was going on. She had missed her cue when the priest asked her if she'd take Takumi to be her lawfully wedded husband. "Yes! Of course…" Misaki announced embarrassed. She mentally face palmed herself.

"Takumi will you take Misaki to-"

"Yes," Usui cut the priest off. "Can we skip to the end now?" He was beaming, and everyone knew why.

"O-of course. You may now kiss the-"

Right before the priest could finish, Misaki jumped onto Takumi and initiated the kiss. She twisted her head at an angle so that she'd be able to slip her tongue in. Usui was extremely shocked at this kiss. His eyes opened wide at first, but then slowly closed them, calming down. Both of their tongues were fighting for control over the kissed for a full minute, and then separated, both out of breath. The crowd started cheering and whistling at the two's passionate first kiss as a wedded couple.

"Now there's no going back," Misaki joked.

"Same goes for you, 'wifey'." Usui smirked as his new wife turned bright red.

"Lets get a picture of the bride alone," a photographer had said.

Misaki stepped away from Usui and started to pose for the camera.

"Alright, looking good Misaki!" The photographer noted. "3...2…"

Right before the picture was taken, Usui stepped behind Misaki.

"Tonight, I won't let you sleep, ." Usui snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her right cheek in on smooth and swift movement. Misaki's cheeks were instantly flushed. She was about to turn around when...

"1…" Click!

…

**2 months later (About 7 years ago from the present) - Usui and Misaki are 19 years old:**

"Wake up Usui!" Misaki opened the curtains of their room.

"We're both Usui, so you must not be talking about me," Usui responded.

"Wake up Ta-Tak-Takumi…" Misaki blushed. Even though they had been married for over a year, she still wasn't used to calling him by his first name.

"You have to call me 'Hubby Takumi' and come personally wake me up by my side." He pouted.

Misaki sighed at his demands, but she finally gave in. She walked towards the king sized bed and then stopped on the right side of it. Usui had his eyes closed. The blanket only covered his waist and down. Misaki's eyes wandered down from his closed eyes to his well defined muscles. Usui never wore a shirt when he went to sleep, he was usually just wearing pajama bottoms. His abs seemed to glisten in the sunlight, and his chest slightly when up and down as he was breathing. Misaki blushed at how perfect of a body her husband had. As soon as she started feeling her face get warmer, she shook her head. If she took too long, Usui would know what she was doing, and she wasn't interested in becoming the pervert in their relationship.

"Ohh dear _Hubby Takumi_," She exaggerated while rolling her eyes. "_Please_ wake up."

In one quick movement, Usui pulled on Misaki's left arm towards him. Misaki was pulled into a passionate kiss. She unconsciously gripped on his hair and kissed back with just as much force. After a few moments, Usui finally let go to let them breath. Both of them were breathing loud and hard.

"Anything for my wifey," Usui licked his lips and smirked. "Thanks for that morning snack."

Misaki covered her mouth with her arm. Her face felt hotter and hotter as moments went by. But then it wasn't such a nice feeling anymore.

Usui watched as his wife ran towards the bathroom. Sensing something was wrong, he ran towards her too.

Misaki started to throw up last night's dinner into the toilet. Usui was behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing in circular motions on her back.

"It's okay sweetheart, just it all out. You'll feel better after all the bad stuff gets out of your system."

After she finished 'cleaning out her system' Misaki went to rinse her mouth.

"Did you eat something bad last night? I'll have the maids clean out the fridge and by new foo-"

"No! There's no need to throw out perfectly fine food." Misaki shut her eyes. She wished her frugal self didn't come out.

"Then why did you just throw up?"

"B-b-because."

Usui slowly made his way in front of Misaki. He didn't say anything at first. All he did was stare at her. Misaki had to avoid eye contact at all costs. His green orbs could practically look into her soul.

"I just didn't feel well, thats all."

Usui could always catch on when Misaki was lying. This instance wasn't an exception. He cupped her face in his palms and gave her a saddened look. "Misaki, please don't lie to me."

"F-fine. But you have to promise you won't freak."

"Fine, I promise."

"I-I'm pregnant."

Misaki looked up to Usui after he hadn't replied to her. His eyes were opened wide.

"T-T-Takumi?" Misaki's voice was shaking. She was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't want to have her children. Afraid he'd leave her. Afraid he'd leave _them_.

Usui whisked Misaki off of her feet and started spinning her around. "I am the happiest man on Earth. We're have a baby. A _baby_!"

Misaki was laughing hard while he spun her around.

"When are you due?" Usui was beaming. His smile seemed brighter than she had ever seen.

"9 months."

…

**3 months later (Almost 8 years from the present) - Usui and Misaki are 19 years old:**

Misaki was no longer allowed to leave the palace. She almost fell down when camera crews and paparazzi bumped into her. They didn't notice she was pregnant, or that she was the queen because Misaki was wearing a red hoodie with black sweats. Surely no queen would be dressed like this, the paparazzi thought. Just as Misaki was about to get out of the crowd, someone had accidentally shoved her. Everyone there was trying to get just one glimpse of King Usui. Luckily, Usui was watching Misaki's movements and was there to save her. The next day's headlines were 'King Usui saves woman' and 'Woman seduces King Usui: Is Usui really faithful to the Queen?' Other magazines were titled 'Is this Seika's new Queen?'

"T-Takumi?" Misaki voice was as quiet as a mouse's squeaks. "I-I'm sorry." She was about to grab Usui's hand when he drew away from her.

"Are _you _okay? You could've gotten hurt out there! Why didn't you just stay with me like you were supposed to? Something could've happened to you and the baby!" Usui's voice was dead serious. He was not only frustrated with Misaki, but also with the tabloids. "First they hurt my wife and child, and now they're calling me unfaithful?" Usui's hands were in fists.

"S-s-sorry…" Misaki was on the verge of tears. Usually she wasn't someone who would cry this easily, but it must've been the hormones. "I didn't think. Please forgive me Takumi."

Usui saw his wife's facial expressions, he immediately started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry Misaki… I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." He brought her head to his chest. "It's just that I'm angry at the paparazzi."

"It's okay."

"Promise me you'll never leave, Misaki. I can't bare to live life without you."

"I promise," Misaki and Takumi stayed in that position the entire night, and fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing.

…

**2 month later (Almost 8 years from the present) - Usui and Misaki are 19 years old:**

It's almost been a full month since Usui left for a business trip. Misaki hasn't left the palace since the incident where she almost fell. She wasn't bored at all though. Satsuki, the head maid, was always there to keep her company. Also, her friends Shizuko and Sakura came to visit quite a bit. Once a week, Misaki's sister, Suzuna also came to visit. She was a bit lonely at night though. She had no one to cuddle up with. The right side of the bed was always empty.

"Oh, Usui isn't back yet?" Sakura has salmon colored wavy hair that stopped at her waist. It was usually tied up in two pigtails. Her eyes were a shade of dark pink.

"No, he's still meeting with his business partner." Misaki explained.

The three of them were sitting outside in the Western Garden, having lunch.

"Aoi Sorals. President of Sorals Corp. Founded the company at the age of 14. Currently 18 years old. Apparently, she's a beauty and a genius." Shizuko sipped her tea. Shizuko has black hair in the form of a stylish bob. She wears thick glasses and is pretty smart. According to Misaki, she is extremely beautiful without her glasses, however, due to her terrible eyesight, is required to wear them.

Sakura gasped. "Misaki, are you sure you want your husband to be by those kinds of women?"

"What's the worse thing that could happen? Takumi's loyal to me."

Kuuga said that his sister's best friend got divorced because her husband always hung out with young women. I'm just looking out for you Misaki. I don't want you to get hurt." Kuuga was Sakura's husband. Kuuga has blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. He's quite short compared to Usui, however still quite a bit taller than Sakura. He's currently Seika's #1 artist.

"Well, Usui's different, he'd never leave me." Misaki started feeling sad at the thought of her husband. She missed him so much.

After a few more hours, Misaki's friend's had to go home. Shizuko was called back to work, due to some conflicts. And Sakura had a date with Kuuga.

"A date huh…" Misaki whispered. "When will you be back? I miss you so much."

**4 months later (About 7 years from the present) - Usui and Misaki are about 20 years old:**

Misaki was in high spirits. After the long, dreary months, Usui was finally coming back. He had said he wouldn't miss the birth of his child for anything in the world.

She looked outside of her window. To say it was raining was an understatement. It was pouring. "Why would you come back in such bad weather? There's still a month before I'm due." She mumbled.

Misaki was humming a cheerful tune as she started making her bed. Usually someone would come wake her up, but no one came today. She didn't mind this at all. Nothing, _nothing. _Was going to ruin her day.

After she was done getting ready, Misaki walked through the hallways, trying to find something to do. She was actually looking for Satsuki. After half an hour, she decided just to ask a maid cleaning in the hallway.

"Excuse me, do you know where Satsu-"

"I-I don't know. Sorry your majesty." The maid had scurried away before Misaki could even say another word.

I guess she had a rough day, Misaki thought. It's okay. I'll just asked someone else.

After another hour, Misaki gave up on finding Satsuki. She just decided to return to her room in the Northern wing.

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I guess I'll take a nap." Misaki sadly trudged to the king sized bed. These days, she felt like she didn't have life in her. No one talked to her. The maids never really liked talking to her, so she was pretty much alone. Aside from Satsuki, that is.

Someone gently knocked on her door.

"Come in," Misaki didn't even turn towards the door to see who it was. "Just leave my lunch on the table. I'm not hungry." Everyday, at the exact same time, a maid would come in to leave her lunch, which she'd never eat.

After a few moments, the person left the room.

"You should eat your food, Misa-chan." The voice belonged to Usui.

Misaki shot right up when she heard the husky voice. "Usui…?" But the room was empty. She rubbed her head. "I'm getting so lonely that I'm imagining his voice." She took a deep breath. "I should probably eat for the baby…"

Misaki turned towards the tray. Or where the tray should've been. Instead of the tray, there was a tabloid there. It had a picture of a slender woman with curly blonde hair. She had eyes as blue as the sky. She almost looked like a goddess. Standing next to the woman was a someone she recognized easily. It was her alien husband. After seeing the picture, her head started to hurt. She was confused until she read the title. 'Aoi Sorals pregnant with Usui Takumi's baby.'

Misaki's legs gave out right as she read the title. Before she completely fell, she grabbed onto the side of the table, somehow making the glass vase fall to the floor and crash. A few seconds after, the door of her room slammed open. Satsuki had heard the crash and ran towards Misaki.

"Misaki! Are you oka-" Satsuki stopped. "Go get the doctor! Now!" She commanded a maid by her side.

Misaki felt something coming down her legs. Great, perfect timing to have my water break, she thought to herself. She was drifting in and out of conscience. But before she was fully unconscious, she saw the pool of water between her legs. Wait a minute… water isn't red. And then she her mind was blank.

…

"I'm going to have to perform a C-section." The doctor explained to Satsuki. "She's losing too much blood, and we don't have much time. As of now, her life and the children's life is in danger."

"Alright. Please save her and the child, doctor."

"I will do everything in my power to save them both, however, I cannot promise anything."

…

Misaki opened her eyes. All she could see was a white ceiling. Her head hurt a lot, and her stomach. Her stomach? The baby! Misaki quickly put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't feel the bump that was once her stomach. All she felt was bandages. She slowly propped herself up.

"Where am I?" She muttered, rubbing her head. She looked around the room, and a man was standing in front of her.

"My home. By the way, you shouldn't move too much."

"Who are you?" Misaki glared at the purple haired man. She put her hand on her stomach. "What did you do to me?"

"Who am I? I'm the CEO of the tabloid company that your dear husband destroyed." He looked at her with irritation. "I merely took your child out. Don't worry. It didn't suffer that much. It almost instantly died when I had cut you open." He showed her the most disgusting smile she had ever seen.

Misaki was horrified at what he had just told her. M-my baby… _our _baby. She was about to cry, but held it in. "Y-you monster…" Her voice was like venom.

"Well, it's not that I care. No one will you find you here. At last, the finale of my revenge," he took out a gun out of his pocket.

Bang!


	12. Chapter 12 - Love Lock

_May 20th, 2015_

_Okay, so first of all. I know I've been so unactive. But I actually check your reviews everyday! T_T I'm really really super sorry that I haven't posted up anything in a while. So I made this chapter extra long! (To be honest, I can't even remember what I wrote last chapter )_

_So, as you guys may or may not know, I'm still in 8th grade. And because I live in the United States, I am almost done with my school year (It ends the first friday of June.) So I have A LOT of finals at the moment. I have one every single day until the last day of school. So Please excuse me for not updating!_

_So... because I haven't posted in a long long time, I have A LOT of reviews. So, you can skip this part if you'd like. Unless you wrote a review for chapter 11, then look for your name below! The reviews literally took up 3 pages. BUT I REALLY LOVE READING/RESPONDING TO YOUR REVIEWS! SO KEEP WRITING!_

**ShannonJacob21: **_Don't be too sad! T_T You'll make me sad! Actually, I don't like sad endings, so I hope I don't make this a sad ending. I'm super unorganized at the moment. So while I'm writing, I don't try and map things out. The story just kind of writes itself in a way._

**Neo Eodieseo Watneunji:** _Oh okay! I'm glad you liked the update xD And I hope your heart really doesn't stop. I want to keep reading your awesome reviews ! Also, again, I know I say this a lot, but I really mean it, I am soooooo sorry for such a late update!_

**Jui2014:** _Thanks for being so interested in the story c: I'm really happy that you're still reviewing! BTW, I have a little treat for you, so be sure to read my little note at the bottom of the story, okay? _

**Sugarandpepper:** Hii! _You're like a real detective! But I can't really tell you what happened until later, so be sure to read okay? xD I'll write you a little note in the chapter that explains what happens!_

**Ishita.d:** _I'm so happy that I have such an understanding reader like you T_T I seriously love you. I really really love reading your reviews! Ugh! You make me so happy sometimes! I'm glad I have you rambling tho (:_

**SNSDfan:** _Thank's for the welcome back! Haha, I hope she dodges it too! Btw, I'm a fellow SNSD fan too! Well, I guess I'm not like, a crazy fan, but I do admire their music ^^_

**Catherine342: **_Awhhh! Thanks so much Catherine! I was actually considering that she abandoned them, but Misa-chan wouldn't do that. And I don't like stories to be too sad. Keep reviewing c: I like to hear thoughts like this on the story!_

**Guest (El crítico español):**_ No sé español. Pero Gracias por leer! Realmente lo aprecio! Me alegro de que te hizo curioso!_

**Kitkat:** _Okay, seriously, you're one of my most faithful reviewers. I've seen you review almost every single day, and I wish I could respond to you every single day QQ But because you're not a member, I can't really let you know that I'm working on the story! I really try to write as fast as I can! Thanks for waiting and reading my chapters! BTW, I'm not Hong kong or Hindustani. Keep guessing and you'll get a special prize :D My ancestors don't have their own country, it's kind of difficult to explain. Sorry You're the best Kitkat! I really didn't make fun of you either T_T I'm sorry if it seemed like I did! _

**Guest (The one that said "Update sooner please !" on April 30th): **_First of all, I'm really sorry. Like. Super sorry. I really didn't update sooner. It's almost been a full month since my last update T_T Thank you for sending me a review! I really appreciate it! I'm guessing you enjoy the story, because you say update sooner right?_

**Angel (The Guest): **_I know this is a superrrrr late response. But I can only respond to your reviews in the next updated chapter. So you'll have to wait for each update, unless you leave some way to respond to you (Email probably?). IF you do leave your email, I will not give it to anyone else, and I won't approve of your review (because your a guest) so no one else can see it! Thank's for reviewing Angel! :D_

**Kiara: **_First of all, __I'm seriously happy that you read my bio! (: Only a few people read those, and mine is realllyyyyy boring! But uhm, I probably started reading manga at the age of 10? Because I'm 14 right now... so 4 years ago? Well, the first manga I read all the way was (The one and only) KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! Of courseee! I just couldn't believe that the anime ended. So I was like, you know what? I'm gonna read the manga! And that's how it all started ^^ BTW, thanks so much for your compliments! I feel really happy whenever I read them! Also, I can't tell you who Aoi Sorals is yet c: Jeez, this response is kind of long, I hope you don't mind! Keep reviewing, okay? Your english is good, I can understand everything you write c: And I'm not Hawaiian. Nice guess though! Uhm, if you'd like to send me your email, I can send you all of the mangas I'm currently reading (I won't use your email for anything else, and I won't give it to anyone! Also, I wont approve of your review, so others on don't see it!) I'm reading a lot, and I have a lot of favorites!_

**No . One . Special:** _I know exactly how you feel! EXACTLY. I know that I say this a lot, but seriously. When I write, I just want to skip everything and write the part where they meet. UGH! Why can't I rush my story to the end? T_T Also, I didn't add in any of those quotes, but I'll try to in the future. So look out for them, okay? _

**Anime lover:** _Thanks so much for your review! :D I hope to see more reviews from you in the future! I'm happy you like my story! Please give me some tips on how to make it better!_

**Luna-chi: **_I loveeeeeeeee reading your reviews. Your name is super cute too ^^ You're one of my precious reviewers, and I lovee the feedback you give me during each chapter! And I think I understand way some of the authors don't respond to each and every response. It takes me like 30-45 minutes to respond to everyone, and I just want to post up the chapter ASAP. But I love responding to reviews, it's my favorite part of writing :D I don't mean to make you wait like a dog waits for his/her treat T_T Sorry! Keep reviewing Luna-chi! _

**Guest (I lab lab your stories :*** Fighting Unnie):** _Thanks! :D Unnie is a happy unnie! I really appreciate your support! It makes me super happy that you're excited for this chapter~ I lab lab lab you! xoxoxoxo! Fighting!_

**Takumisa187: **_Hey hey heyyy! You're username is the name of Seika's Capital City ^^ Thanks for calling this story kawaii and good ! I really love that you use japanese terms, it makes me more excited! Haha, not really sure why, but it does! Even though you said to update as soon as possible, it'll still be kind of long. But after school ends, I'll update more ! Keep reviewing! _

**Hino: **_Omg, did you just call me master? T_T YOU'RE MY FAVORITE (But every reader who reads my story is my favorite too...) But I'm hardly a master... Haha... it sure feels good to be called one though! Thanks for reading, and here is the chapter 12 you were waiting for! Again, I'm super duper sorry it's so late!_

**AshGrey: **_I'm sorry T_T I probably almost gave you a month full of sleepless nights! After school ends, you won't have as much sleepless nights! Keep reviewing okay? I'll have sleepless nights if you don't review my next chapters :C_

**Guest (PLEASSE UPDATEE):** _Sorry! As I mentioned in almost every other response, I really try to write as fast as I can! But I have school... and finals... and after school activities! I hope you understand! _

**Titaniascarlet4444:** _NOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T STOP! I'M STILL WRITING QQ DON'T LEAVE! FRIEND! Noooooooo! I haven't quit! Also, I have to update my wattpad. I forgot. Haha... sorry my wattpad readers! But don't give up on me! I'm still writing! I hope you read this, and continue supporting my story!_

**Guest (update pleace...):** _Well, I updated :D I hope you read this chapter and send me another review! I'd love to hear your feedback! _

**Guest (Update sooner pls?! Or have U given up?):** _I haven't given up! It's just been super slow! Sorryyyyyy! Super duper sorry! I hope this long chapter is enough to make it up to you T_T _

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Love Lock**_

"Well, your mother," Usui paused and then the corners of his mouth lifted upwards to make a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were peering into two other pairs of emerald eyes. "She was something different."

"Misaki… right?" Miku put her hand on Usui's ring finger. "She's the one who wrote the book, right?"

Usui wasn't surprised at all. Of course his own children would've figured out that it was their mother. Usui was an extremely smart child at their age. Misaki was smart too, but of course, she was a little a bit on the slow side when it came to things like relationships. This made her even more cute. "She was. I loved her very much. She used to be a maid here at the palace."

"A maid…? But she was so prett-" Hiku stopped himself before he spilled the beans about Miku and him meeting their mother. "I mean, I'm sure she was a beautiful person. We _do _take after both our father _and _our mother."

"She was stunning. Not only her physical appearance was beautiful, but also her heart. She was the one person that I would've laid my life down for." Usui's gloomy mood was instantly gone, and he started beaming at his two angels. "But now I have you guys."

"Papa, why are you telling us now?" Hiku had a bad feeling about his dad's sudden decision to tell them about their mother.

Miku stared at her father, trying to read his face. But as usual, she couldn't.

"I'm going to get remarried."

…

It was late, and Misaki had just finished sorting out some of the books that were piled up on her coffee table. Now that Hiku and Miku came everyday to visit her, she was extremely busy. She suddenly felt lively again.

Misaki went to sit at her simple vanity. Ever since she got married to Takumi, she had gotten a little more lady-like. Her vanity was basically just a huge mirror that was connected to a white wooden desk. The desk had drawers on the left and right sides of it, which Misaki stored different things in. Misaki pulled a drawer on the left and took out her brush. She was brushing her hair in the mirror and thought about the past. She often did this, because she really had nothing else to think about. She remembered the day she left the palace. How she left a silly box with a letter in the floorboard of her room. Of course no one would find it. It'll just stay there forgotten, just like she was.

Misaki shook her head. She didn't want to end the day with such negative thoughts. From now on, she had decided to be more optimistic.

Misaki put the comb back in its drawer and then started rummaging through the bottom drawer on the right. There was a bunch of papers in there, mostly just junk. But then, at the very bottom of the pile, she found what she was searching for. It was a picture inside a picture frame.

"Oh, how I wish we could've gotten our happy ending." Misaki set the frame on top of her vanity. She then walked towards her window to look at the sky. The full moon seemed like it was directly shining into only her room. "I know you've moved on, but I haven't. I really don't think I ever will." Misaki started to quietly weep.

Inside the frame was her wedding picture. The same exact one that Miku and Hiku had found in the box.

…

"What?!" Both children exclaimed at their father. Now, they were fully awake. They couldn't believe what their father had just said.

"I'm getting remarried. For the sake of both you two, and Seika."

"R-r-remarried. As in… getting married, again?" Miku sputtered out.

"L-l-like. Marrying another woman?" Hiku added.

"Exactly. I thought I'd tell you before the announcement was made. You two should get some shuteye." Usui tucked the twins in once again. "Tomorrow, it's going to be a busy day. For me, and you guys. Goodnight sweethearts." He left before the twins could say anything else.

Usui closed the door of the room. Slumped against the door, he squeezed his eyes shut. "This is hard for me too." Usui then looked into the full moon through the window that was directly across the door. "Hey Misaki… this is for the best right? Even though I know it's the best option for everyone. It still hurts, y'know?" He clutched his chest with his right hand as a tear dropped from the corner of his eye. "You're the only one I'll ever love." Usui sighed, and then had to practically drag his body to the lifeless, dreary bedroom that he'll soon share with another woman. "No matter where you are, I won't be very far. Cause love has no distance. Not when it comes to you and I."

**...**

Hiku and Miku dreaded waking up from their sleep. They hoped that the entire scene last night was just a dream. That their father wasn't getting married.

"He can't get married!" Hiku exclaimed.

"Mama's still alive," Miku added.

Both kids couldn't think of having another mother. Did their dad really move on? Was he ready to forget about _their_ mom? Their _biological _mother? The one woman who he loved his _entire _life? Well, the woman who he planned to love his entire life.

"We have to tell her." Miku pondered. Her eyes darted across the floor as she was thinking things through in her head. It was almost like she was reading the floor.

Both twins still weren't dressed. And they weren't going to be dressed for a while more. Their entire plan was thrown off, now that their father was getting married. This couldn't be happening. They were supposed to get their father to meet their mother. They were going to finally have a complete family. A normal life. Their normal life.

"We can't tell her. It's too soon. What if she freaks out and leaves again?" Hiku was also thinking hard. His eyes were also glued to the floor. However, he tapped the tips of his fingers rapidly on the bed. But then he stopped. His gaze adverted from the floor, and fell on his sister. "Remember what Aunt Suzuna said? There's reason behind every action. If we figure out the 'why', then maybe we have a chance of her coming back!"

The twins both jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to get ready. They had slipped the outfits that Misaki had bought them into a bag. If they were going to find out why she left, they couldn't be snooping around in such nice clothes. People might recognize them. However, they couldn't wear the clothes to the Takumisa either. The maids in the halls and the chauffeur would see the outfit, and then tell their father. In the end, they decided to pack the clothes, and then change once they got to Takumisa.

Miku gulped. "So we won't be back for a few days, huh?"

"Yea… we should probably leave a note for daddy." Hiku grabbed his younger sister's hand. "It's okay. This is for dad and mom. No. This is for the sake of our family."

…

Once they arrived to Takumisa, the twins ran to the nearest building to change in its bathroom. Before they left the castle, they took two whole bags of gold, which was sufficient for the few days they'd be on their own. They were pretty much set for their little journey. Both twins were like superhumans. They were able to convince people, to break the limits of a mere human, and were just super smart. Hiku was especially good at physical combat. He'd be able to protect his sister from almost everything.

Hiku wore a plain red T-Shirt and khakis. Miku on the other hand, wore jean shorts, and a purple tank top. Both twins wore sandals that were obviously not made of the best quality leather. Anyone could tell that their entire outfit was bought from a second-rate store.

After the twins changed, they walked around the city. Admiring parts they hadn't even seen yet. They walked along the cobblestone pathway and looked at the shops that were on the streets. They stopped at a store that was called 'Wigged.'

"Wiggled?" Miku read aloud.

"Wiged? Like rigged?" Hiku said.

A woman behind them chuckled. The chuckle was gentle, and very feminine. It was almost like an angel's chuckle. "It's Wig - ed. Like Wicked." The female explained.

Both twins spun around to see a beautiful woman standing in front of them. She looked like she was around her early 30s. The woman had straight long, silky black hair that fell a little past her hips. Her eyes were a bright hue of blue. Brighter than the sky itself. It twinkled as it laid eyes on both twins. She wore a blue striped maxi dress and a tan floppy hat with a black bow tied around its rim.

"Wigged specializes in selling wigs, however, we sell a variety of things. You can find things from clothes, to eye color contacts, to makeup, to books. We have just about everything you'd need." The woman outstretched her hand towards them. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth, owner of Wigged. How do you do?"

Hiku stepped slightly in front of Miku. Now that they were alone, he had to protect his sister. He wouldn't be able to take it if she got hurt because he let his guard down. He glared at the woman named Elizabeth.

The woman had quite a different reaction than others would have. Her eyes opened wide, and then she softly chuckled. She put her hands up in front of her. "Hey, I don't bite. But," She shot a look at their bags, "if you two are running away, wouldn't it be easier to hide if you had less noticeable hair?"

"She's right," Miku whispered to her brother.

Hiku glanced back at his sister, and then back to Elizabeth. "Fine," he muttered.

The inside of the store was kind of odd. There were heads on every surface with a wig on. It was as if they were being watched. The store was pretty much dark. All windows had a red velvet curtain, that was more than long enough for the window. The extra fabric just piled up at the hardwood floor.

"Hmmm…" Elizabeth was pondering through a book. "I can't put my finger on what color of hair I should give you two. It seems like you guys would match any color. Do you have a preference?"

"Black," Miku immediately answered. "Black… it's less noticeable. A-and, our mother has black hair. So it would only make sense if we… if we were buying a wig."

Elizabeth gave Miku a gentle smile. The corners of both her mouth and her eyes just slightly went up. "Black it is." Elizabeth started to flip page after page of the book. "Hmm… Black...black…"

"Uhm, isn't it in the back of the book? I mean, there's a tab sticking out of the book that says black hair." Hiku pointed out.

"Ahh, you're right." Elizabeth laughed and basically facepalmed herself. "I'm sorry. I was the one who made the book, and I'm the one who keeps forgetting. You see, I was never a smart person. Thank goodness my husband was." She rambled on until she reached the back of the book. "Hmmm… Let's give you," she pointed to Hiku, "LC937. And then," she flipped a few pages again. "let's give you," she pointed to Miku, "KR526."

After she told them what she was getting them, she ran through the aisles of her small store. "Hmmm… It should be here somewhere." She rummaged through a shelf of wigs. "Ah, here it is." She placed the wig on Hiku's head. "Now, what was your number again?"

"KR526," Miku replied.

"Ah, right right." She paced through the aisles once again. "KR… I know I put it somewhere here."

Miku giggled at Hiku's wig. It was obviously put on the wrong way. The wig was a black bowl-cut that was completely covering his face. "I think you have it _a little _off."

"You don't say," Hiku gave Miku a dumbfounded look and started to fix his wig.

The children were interrupted by Elizabeth. "Yes! I found it!" She handed Miku a silky black wig that was a short bob. "Now you're set!"

"Thank you Elizabeth," Hiku took out the bag of coins.

"No no! This is on the house! Just remember to come visit me." She beamed at them. "It gets a bit lonely here. I only have one faithful customer who doesn't even visit me as often as he used to." She pouted. "I'll take your company as payment."

"Thank you Elizabeth!" Miku innocently smiled back at the woman, and gave her a nice warm hug.

After fixing their wigs, with the help of Elizabeth, the two twins were ready to go. They had a few more tasks to finish. One included finding a place to stay. If they waited too long, they'd waste the few days they had to find about the past.

"Bye Elizabeth! Thanks again!" Hiku and Miku yelled, while running backwards from the store.

Elizabeth stood at the door of her store and waved back to the black haired twins that still stood out, despite their wigs. "Bye bye Hiku! Bye bye Miku!"

After a few minutes of running, Miku gave a confused look to her brother.

"What's wrong?" Hiku inquired.

"Uhm," Miku shook her head. "Nevermind. I probably just forgot about something."

…

After walking for a few minutes, the twins finally turned on Ayusui Boulevard. They looked down the cobblestone street and saw the store they were looking for. Akimi Bookstore. There it was, sitting on the corner of the street, just as it was when they had left. Although it was all there, something was different.

Miku knocked on the door, while Hiku was trying to look through the windows of the store.

"I think Mommy's out." Miku looked at her brother who was staring into the darkness of the building.

"Yea… I guess we should go look around, and then we can come back."

"We can go find somewhere to stay, and then we'll just leave our bags there. They make us stand out, so we should try and blend in with the crowds as best as we can."

Just like that, the two children who seemed to have black hair now were off again. This time, to find a place they could stay for the few nights they'd be away from home.

…

Misaki walked out of her house/bookstore and shielded her eyes with the back of her hand. _Today's so nice, maybe I'll go visit the outdoor marketplace, _she thought.

Each month, Misaki picked one day to relax. Today was one of those days. She decided that she'd wait a bit for the twins, because they'd usually come visit her. But after a few hours, they didn't show up. _They're probably busy. After all, days like these should be spent as a family. It'd be nice if they were out on a picnic with their parents. _Misaki subconsciously smiled. Ever since she met the twins, her days have become more meaningful. It was almost as if they were her own children. _But they aren't. They're someone else's children. I am not even related to them. _Misaki shook her head. _How stupid of me. I can't believe I called them my own children. _Lost inside her own thoughts, Misaki finally realized she had made it to the outdoor marketplace.

The outdoor market place had a bunch of shops. There were shops that sold clothes, shops that sold food, shops that sold ingredients. You could probably find anything there. It was also huge. Outdoor marketplaces like these were put in place by the King to help people make livelihoods and get access to cheaper goods.

All of sudden, trumpets went off.

Misaki panicked. She had to get away from the trumpets as soon as possible. She couldn't risk being seen by anyone. She started to run through the crowd who were walking towards the trumpets. She was like a fish who was trying to swim up the current of a river.

Luckily, being Misaki, she made it through. She made it out of there before she could see or hear anything else. Before anyone could see her. Not now, not ever.

…

Hiku and Miku were just wandering the streets, still looking for a hotel or something, when they heard trumpets. Pretty soon, the people walking around them were directing them towards the trumpet sounds. It was like steel shavings with magnets. Everyone was crowded around a large and tall podium. The podium had some kind a crest on it. A crest the Hiku and Miku grew up knowing. The crest engraved on their rings. The Crest of the Royal Family.

The man standing on the podium was also someone they had known very well. It was Yukimura. Standing next to him, was Kanou. It was a good thing that there was such a big crowd. There was no way that Hiku and Miku would get spotted out.

"Ahem," Yukimura cleared his throat, and everyone went silent. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "L-ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls. Today, I bring a message from the Royal Highness, King Takumi." Yukimura stuttered at parts, but it was all ignored. Everyone was interested in what he was going to say. Yukimura pulled out a scroll from his jacket, and read from it. "Dear my lovely citizens of Takumisa, Seika. As you all know, I am without Queen. For when the late queen passed on, a part of me also passed on. However, for the greater good of Seika, I have decided to remarry."

The crowd started cheering loudly. It was so loud, that you'd probably be able to hear it from the castle.

However, Hiku and Miku just stood in the crowd, emotionless. Now it's public. Now there was no stopping it. They'd get a new mother, whether they liked it or not. It was too late now.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Kanou boomed throughout the crowd's cheers.

"For this sake," Yukimura continued. "I will be holding a masquerade ball in exactly 3 moons from now to find the most suitable woman in Seika to become not only my wife, but Queen. I invite all citizens of Seika. Male and female. Adults and children. I do hope to see many of you there and apologize for such a late invitation. Best regards, Takumi Usui." Yukimura rolled the scroll back up, and put it where he had got it. Kanou and him walked back to the car, and drove off as the crowd roared.

"You know what this means," Hiku looked at his younger sister.

"We're only left with one choice to save our family."

…

Misaki had run into one of the many parks of Takumisa. The park she was in was called, 'Shiroibara Park,' which meant white roses. It was probably because the park was decorated in white roses. There was a maze with white roses growing on the hedges. There were white roses that grew around the lampposts. There was even a small lake and stream. The stream went around the maze, and then connected to the lake. So in order to get to the maze, you had to cross over a beautiful bridge. It was really breathtaking, and it always smelled nice there. None of the roses were a different color. In fact, it was illegal to change the color of those roses. Many people know the park as, "Shiroi Tengoku," or 'White Heaven.' It was truly beautiful. And it was usually very quiet and calm there. Even though many people visit, you'd still be able to hear the chirps of birds and the

Misaki was starting to reminisce about the past again. She had remembered the day Usui had made the park.

**7 Years From the Present - Usui and Misaki are 17 years old:**

"Don't you dare peak," Usui was covering Misaki's eyes with one hand. At the same time, he guided her forward. "If you do, I'll have to punish you Misa-chan."

Even though Misaki's eyes were covered, she knew he was smirking. Even though she didn't even see the perverted alien, she still blushed. "Stupid…" She unconsciously grabbed the hand he wasn't using for stability.

Usui, surprised at her action, started blushing. _Ahhh, good thing she can't see me right now, _he thought. After a moment, he interlaced their fingers and smiled. "You're so sly Ayuzawa."

Misaki, realizing her bold action, started to blush even more. "Wah- Uh- Nnn-," Misaki stuttered. She didn't know what to say, because she was the person who initiated it. _I guess it's fine for just today, _she thought. _Ugh! If you beat any louder, Usui will hear with his alien senses, _Misaki mentally said to her heart.

"Misa-chann?" Usui moved his hand in Misaki's face. Her eyes were still closed, even though he took his hand off. "Hello?" Misaki didn't notice all of this, because she was so lost in her thoughts. "Were you busy thinking about me?" Usui smirked at her.

"N-n-no…" Misaki tried to convince Usui. But even she wasn't believing her lie.

Usui chuckled. "Anyways, happy birthday Misaki!" He gestured to the place in front of them.

It was a park. The park had white flowers everywhere. It practically grew on everything in the park. The roses grew on benches, on bushes, there were even some that grew on the bridge. Instead of lotus, there were white roses floating in the water.

To say that Misaki was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Her mouth was basically dropped to the ground. Her eyes were so widely open, it could compare to the size of the sun. "Usui... " Misaki was once again speechless. "You… I... Thank you."

"Anything for my Misa-chan." Usui smiled at her and squeezed their interlaced hands. "The white roses in this park mean 'I'm thinking of you.' So as long as this park stands, which will be forever, now that it's a national park, I'll be thinking of you." Usui led her to the middle of the bridge and held her hands.

At this time, it was when the sun was setting. The sky was painted in red and orange. Even in the redish-orange light, the white roses were still beaming white, like the moon in the night sky.

Misaki didn't say anything. She just buried her head in his chest, while she was in his warm embrace. The two were surrounded by silence, until Misaki finally spoke.

"Why must it be you? I don't get it at all," she started.

"Wha-"

"You're a perverted alien who bothers me all the time. You like to tease me every chance you get."

Usui was speechless at what she was saying. "Mis-"

"It's your fault." She rambled on.

"Misaki, calm down."

"If it weren't for you, I would've lived a normal life. I wouldn't be feeling all these different things. My heart wouldn't be pounding out of my chest so often. I wouldn't get butterflies in my stomach every time I hear your voice. And to make matters worse, you're my master. I know I'm not supposed to feel like this. But I do. The truth is that I've liked you for a long time now!" Misaki practically yelled at him. But the moment she yelled this, she covered her mouth. _Now there's no going back. He's going to reject me, and I'm never going to see him again. _"Why is it you? Why? Whenever you leave, my heart clenches. It feels like I can't breathe. But whenever you smile at me- your charming smile- my insides twist around each other like a knot. And my brain isn't able to think straight. The rest of the day, I'm only able to think about you."

Misaki turned to run away from him, like actresses do in movies. But Usui, being Usui, grabbed her arm before she could even get one foot away from him. He tugged on her arm, and she fell backwards towards him.

"You're really cruel, Misaki." Usui interlaced their fingers once again. "Just how much more are you going to make me endure? Everyday, you come into my life and show me just how meaningful one smile can be. Just knowing that you'll come visit me gives me the strength to continue living who I am. The reason why I tease you, is because I love every expression you have. I want to know more of you. It bugs me to think that others have seen an expression from you that I haven't seen. But your sudden expressions make my heart race so fast, that it's inhuman. Even now…"

Usui cupped both of her rosey cheeks. His eyes just poured into her amber orbs. He adjusted his line of sight on her lips. When his eyes fell upon her lips, he subconsciously bit his lip. Misaki watched him do this, and felt her breathing get harder and harder. Usui took a step closer towards Misaki, eyes still locked on her lips. His face got closer and closer until they were kissing. It was their _first _kiss to be exact. The feeling of his mouth on hers was the best feeling in the entire world. Their lips fit together like two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. The moment his lips fell onto hers, electricity shot through her body. Her legs instantly felt like jelly, and she was about to fall, when Usui caught her.

"Will you let me have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

"Of course," Misaki hit Usui on his chest. Due to her sudden loss of strength from the kiss, it didn't hurt at all. But all of a sudden, Misaki felt something hard. It was from the bottom half of Usui. She gasped loudly, knowing what it probably was. Misaki blushed even more, although it's probably not possible to be even more flushed than it already was, and pushed him away from her.

"Ahhh, sorry. It was pushed against you right? And it's pretty hard. Are you okay?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you sick pervert!" Misaki screamed at his face.

"What?" He pulled out a lock from his pocket and showed Misaki. "Carrying a lock around makes me a pervert now?"

Misaki leaned against the railing of the bridge and put her hand on her heart. Her face was now somewhat relieved. "Ohh, I thought it was something else-," Misaki stopped right after she said that, knowing she'd be teased now.

"Something else?" Usui pretended to be confused. Which was almost as bad as Misaki lying. "What did you think it was Misa-chan?" Usui smirked. "Don't tell me." He gasped. "Did you think it was… _that_?"

Misaki facepalmed herself. Now she was the pervert. _Great. If the conversation keeps going, it's going to put me in a bad spot. _"Uhhh… so, why do you have that lock?" _Good Misaki! Change the topic, _Misaki mentally patted herself on the back.

Usui gave Misaki the _I-guess-I'll-let-you-go-this-time-look. _"Oh, I almost forgot about this." He beamed at Misaki, and then unlocked the lock. "I'm going to lock the lock onto this bridge and then throw my key into the stream. It's a symbol of my eternal love for you. I will never love another woman like how the lock will never be unlocked again. I'll also forever be by your side, just like how the lock will stay on this bridge forever. So if you ever feel sad, just come here and look for our love lock."

…

**Present:**

Now the bridge has thousands of locks on it. Someone spread an urban myth that if you and your lover leave your 'love lock' on the bridge, you guys will be with each other forever.

Misaki stared at all of the different locks on the bridge. _I guess that myth is fake. It didn't work for us, did it? _Misaki started to sort through the locks, looking for Usui and Hers. _Of course it wasn't there anymore. He probably had it taken off. _She sighed, and then leaned against the railing of the bridge to look at the little stream under it. She stared at her reflection for what seemed like hours. Thinking… thinking about everything. About Usui, about her friends, about the world itself. She kept getting more and more lost in her thoughts when she saw the back of two kids at the edge of the stream. She immediately ran towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" She brought them into a big hug.

"How'd you know it was us mommy?" Miku questioned.

"Of course I'd know. After all, I _am _your '_mommy'."_

"Right," Hiku beamed at her. "How are you mommy? What were you doing on the bridge?"

"Oh, just looking for some old thing. But I couldn't find it, it's probably not there anyways. How was your day?"

"Ahh…" Miku paused and looked at her brother. "W-we're actually looking for a place to stay right now."

"Our Papa is away on a business trip, and we got separated from our… uhm… _supervisor_."

"Oh…" Misaki just looked straight into their amber eyes. If she had kept looking at them, they would've confessed the truth to her. But she sensed that she shouldn't ask any more than that. "You can stay with me, if you'd like."

The two kids' face lit up. "Would you really let us?"

"Of course," she ruffled both of their black wigs. "Anything for my two angels."

"Actually, Miku and I have something to do. Can we meet you back home later?"

"Okay," Misaki was reluctant to let the two children go off on their own again. She took out a card from her purse. "If you guys need anything, have someone give me a call. This is the bookstore's business card."

"Thanks Mama," Miku took the business card and put it into the pocket of her jean shorts.

The twins walked up to Misaki to give her a hug and a slight peck. And then they were off.

"Be safe!" She yelled to them. "I'm glad you wore the clothes I bought you," she whispered to herself, and then turned the opposite way to go back to her home.

**...**

"What are we even going to do now?" Hiku asked her sister. "Now that we found a place to say, aren't we good?"

"Yea… but didn't you see what she was doing? She was over there looking for something," Miku gestured back towards the bridge. "Don't you know what that is?"

"Uhhh… a bridge…" It turned out to be more of a questioning tone than a statement.

"Not just any bridge! Hiku!" Miku exclaimed. "It's _the _bridge! The bridge of love! Don't you know? If you lock your 'love lock' onto that bridge, you and your lover will be together forever! When I get married, my husband and I will for sure, _for sure, _lock our love lock onto that bridge."

Hiku was more clueless when it came to things like love. He guessed that he probably got it from his mother. He was a smooth talker, but when it came to romantic things like the love locks, his sister was definitely the expert. "Well, what does that mean? She was looking for… her love lock with daddy!" Hiku's lightbulb finally lit up.

"Exactly!"

The kids raced to the bridge and started to look for the love lock that belonged to their parents.

…

**One hour later:**

It was sunset. Many people in the park watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dying the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue. A certain pink haired person was not only watching the sunset, but also the two suspicious children on the bridge.

"Hey Shizuko," the pink haired person said to a black haired woman sitting next to her. "Those kids have been there since we got here. I think we should go check on them. Maybe they're lost."

"Yea," the black haired woman agreed. "If they're lost, we can bring them to the police station, or even their own home."

The two women walked towards the bridge, which wasn't very far from the bench they sat on.

"Good evening," the pink haired person said to the twins.

Hiku and Miku just stared at them, as if determining if they were safe to talk to or not. Hiku, being Hiku, once again stood in front of his sister. He glared at the two women standing in front of him. One had pink hair tucked into a bun, whereas the other had her black hair down, it stopped just above her waistline.

"Ah," the black haired girl put her hands up. "We don't have any bad intentions." She smiled back to the twins.

Miku tugged on Hiku's shirt, which meant 'I think they're okay.'

"We were just wondering what you two were doing for so long on the bridge, are you guys lost?" The pink haired woman smiled to them.

"No, we're looking for something." Hiku responded, with no emotion.

"Did you guys lose it here?" The black haired girl asked.

"No, we're looking for our parent's love lock," Miku smiled back at them, finally deciding they were genuinely good people who were worried about them.

"Ah, do you need help? We can help, we have kids right about your age who are here too." The black haired woman explained. "Kai! Hana-chan!" The woman yelled towards two children.

The other children, Kaito and Hana, ran towards the twins.

Kaito had teal hair and black eyes. He was just a bit shorter than Hiku, and had bangs that covered part of his face. Her also wore a small pair of glasses.

Hana had pink hair and reddish brown eyes. She was also shorter than Hiku, but taller than Miku. She had her hair up into two pigtails.

"Oh, how rude of us, we haven't even introduced ourselves," the black haired girl blurt out. "Hi, I'm Shizuko Yabu. This here," she gestured to the boy, "is my son, Kaito Yabu."

Kaito bowed to the twins, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaito Yabu. You can call me Kai."

"I'm Sakura Kuuga," The pink haired lady explained. "And this is my daughter, Hana Kuuga."

Hana crossed her legs and did a little plie, "Hello, I'm Hana."

The twins outstretched their arms towards the two other children.

"Hello, I'm Miku."

"Hello, I'm Hiku."

"We're actually twins," Miku explained. "At the moment, we're looking for our parent's love lock." She smiled to the boy standing in front of him. This made him kind of blush. Kai wondered why he felt embarrassed at her smile. Hana always smiled to him, but he never felt this nervous before.

"You guys can help us, if you'd like." Hiku added. He grabbed Hana's hand, and kissed it. He saw other guys to do a lot. So it must be the way guys greet girls, right? Hana of course blushed at this gesture. No one had done that to her before, and it made her breathing become a bit harder.

The mothers of the children giggled at how polite the two twins were. They noticed that their own children had never seen any other child their age do that before. And they were both had pretty flushed faces.

"So what's your parent's names? We can help, that way you guys can go home earlier. After all, 6 heads are better than 2 right?" Sakura started looking at the locks hanging by her.

"We're actually not sure." Miku smiled.

Everyone gave a funny look at the twins. They were looking for a lock that they didn't even know looked like.

"But it will have something that stands out. I guarantee you. It'll be different from all the other locks, and you'll know it's different. Our father wasn't a type of person to get a boring old lock." Hiku kept looking through locks as he explained this to the others.

"Well, Shizuko and I are going to go get you guys some snacks. You two must be tired." Sakura and Shizuko started walking towards a food truck on the street.

"Ah!" Both children grabbed onto the same lock at the same time. It was a bit bigger than all of the other locks. It was also shaped in a heart, which differed from all the other yellow-colored square locks on the bridge.

"We found it!" Both children exclaimed.

The others crowded around the twins to see the precious lock they had been looking for.

"Wow, it's heart shaped," Kai pointed out.

"It even has little crystals on the border of the heart," Hana said.

"Oh, those are diamonds. Daddy seems to like diamonds, huh Hiku?" Miku turned to Hiku.

"Yea, he must. Almost all of the things he gives mommy has diamonds, or emeralds, or amber gems." Hiku chuckled. "He must be one of those people who like to give jewels that have meaning."

The lock itself had another small heart in the middle of it that had something inscribed in it. It was actually amber gems that were sculpted to write 'Misaki.' Under that was 'Takumi' inscribed with emerald gem.

"Yup, this is definitely Mama and Papa's." Miku felt the little gems in the lock. It didn't seem old at all, even though it was buried underneath lots of other locks.

"Have you guys found it?" Sakura and Shizuko were now back with lots of food.

"Yea, we found our parent's love lock," Hiku beamed at them.

Sakura and Shizuko walked closer towards the twins and looked at the lock.

Sakura gasped, and then covered her mouth. Doing this caused her to drop the food she just bought. But Miku, being raised by Usui, was able to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"You almost dropped your food. Are you okay Auntie Sakura?"

"Uhh… yea… sorry… Uhm. I-I-I just remembered that I forgot to get...drinks." She stuttered. "S-S-Shizuko, s-shall we go back and get some?"

"Actually, you guys just got back, why don't you two stay here and rest? We'll go get it." Hiku gestured for the other children to go with him.

Once the kids were gone, Sakura sank to the ground. Her legs had no strength. Shizuko on the other hand, was examining the lock. "This is definitely Misaki and Takumi's. It looks exactly like something Takumi would make for her. Don't you remember how her wedding ring was like? The two gems that infused together."

"B-b-but that's not possible. Misaki didn't have children. A-and even if she did, there's only supposed to be one heir to the throne. Takumi had one child. Not _twins_."

"Well… maybe they just have the wrong people…" Shizuko tried to convince both of them that they hadn't just found Takumi's child- No. It would be _children_.

"Y-yea… they didn't even know what the lock would look like."

"But you have to admit, they _do _look like Misaki and Takumi."

"They do… but the heir has blonde hair, right?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you're right. Then we have the wrong people."

Both adults just stood there nervously laughing even when the children came back with the drinks.

After everyone finished eating, it was dark. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence from the restaurants and designer boutiques that lined the streets of the park.

"It's really late, why don't we drop you two off at your home," Shizuko offered.

"Ahhh, right! Mommy's waiting for us." Hiku exclaimed.

"She must be worried sick," Sakura chimed in. "Would you like to call her? There's a phone booth close by."

"Yea… she gave us her number just in case this happened." Miku took out the business card out of her pocket.

Everyone started to walk towards the red phone booth that was lit by a lamp post covered in white roses.

When they got to the phone booth, only Hiku and Miku stepped inside because it wouldn't have fit all of them. Hiku punched in the number, and put the phone between both of them.

Rrrring. Rrrring. Rrrring. Katcha.

"Hello?" Misaki answered.

"Mama?" Miku yelled into the phone.

"Ahh, I can hear you just fine Miku, you don't need to yell."

"Sorry," Miku apologized.

"Sorry we're calling so late. Two nice women offered to take us home. They had two kids who were our age, and they helped us find something today." Hiku explained.

"Oh, it's fine. I was just a bit worried that you two weren't home yet. Why don't you bring them back with you? I'd like to thank them."

"Okay! We'll come home as soon as possible Mommy!" Miku exclaimed.

"Bye! Be safe."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hiku and Miku stepped out of the phone booth.

"Our mother would like you guys to come home with us, so she can thank you," Hiku informed.

"Oh, that's fine." Shizuko started rummaging through her purse. "Do you two by any chance know where you live? I seem to have forgotten my map."

"Oh yea, we'll lead the way," Miku started marching in front of everyone, showing them the way.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they finally reached the shop. Hiku and Miku went up to the door and knocked three times.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Creeeaaakk.

The door of the bookstore creaked open, and Misaki automatically bowed in front of everyone outside. "Welcome, thank you for bringing my kids ho…" She stopped to look at who she was thanking. To say that her eyes were open wide would be wrong. It was bigger that that. "ho...me…"

"M-M-Mi-Misaki?" Sakura and Shizuko muttered.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter!_

**_Btw, for my first reviewer (on fanfiction &amp; wattpad)/person who guesses my ethnicity/others who i decide to give prizes to, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR EMAIL OR SOMETHING SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU A PRIZE. I have decided that you guys get to read the last chapter of the series 1 week before I post it for everyone else to read! (You can either get the last chapter of the series 1 week before, or you can pick any chapter, just let me know in advance!)_**

**_This goes for my 100th reviewer too! I'm currently at 98 reviews, so based on the reviewer's time. (Because users get their review in before guests do, it wouldn't be fair. So whoever's the second fastest reviewer will get it!) _**

**_GUEST REVIEWERS! YOUR REVIEW WILL NOT COUNT UNLESS YOU LEAVE YOUR NAME IN IT, AND THEN SEND ME ANOTHER REVIEW (WITH THE SAME NAME) THAT HAS YOUR EMAIL IN IT!_**

**_Oh, I also have a mistake in Chapters 1-11, it has something to do with numbers. Whoever guesses it first, also gets the last chapter of the series _**

_Thanks everyone! Read and Review!_


	13. Chapter 13 - Answers

_June 11th, 2015_

_Hey guys! Guess what?_

_I finished middle school! Yesss!_

_I'm going to be an official freshman in the fall of 2015~_

_You guys don't know how scared I am for high school QQ I hope I'll still have time to write my fanfics. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I only got the last 4 days to work on it because of my finals :c_

**_CONGRATS TO MY 100TH REVIEWER: SNIVY8276!_**

_**kittu2001: **Of course I'd take it seriously! (: Every single review is important to me. Especially if they can help me grow as a writer and improve my story! I want to build off of criticism, not be held back or offended by it. Anyways, keep sending me reviews, whether they're good or bad, because it helps me as a writer. Thanksss ^^ _

**_Snivy8276:_**_ (Insert smirking emoji here) Honestly, I would've liked to say that the hard thing was the "you know what" too. LOL . But too bad. I'm trying to keep this rated T for teen, not M for Mature. After all, I think some people are disgusted by reading those things QQ I wish I could occasionally write like that too. I mean like, maybe it could've been the "you know what". Or maybe it wasn't. I won't tell you :3 I'll leave it to your imagination! &amp; No worries, everyone secretly has a dirty mind. Btw, congrats on being my 100th reviewerr! I really appreciate it! (: So, you can get to choose which chapter you'd like to read a week before everyone else has it, or you can just get the very last chapter of this fanfiction before everyone does. So you basically just get to read a chapter (of your choosing) a week before everyone does xD Just let me know ASAP, so I can give it to you ASAP! _

**_titaniascarlet4444:_**_ Thankss! I love you tooo (: I love reading your reviews! You compliment me too much, I'm gonna become cocky and full of myself! &amp; It's okay for being impatient, I get mad at myself for being so slow too QQ So I guess I'm in the same boat as you. Haha, but school's done for me, so I'll try and update faster, okay? I hope you'll continue sending me reviews until I finish the story ^^_

**_Takumisa17:_**_ Thanks for calling it Kawaiii xD &amp; I hope he doesn't end up with a different girl either! Ughhhhh, I hope I don't "accidentally" make him get married to a different girl. But you never know what'll happen. I'd like to keep it a secret, but I hope you aren't disappointed in me QQ He might end up with Misaki, but he might not. I'm not telling :P But as I mentioned earlier, I'll start updating a bit faster, since it's summer for me._

**_Guest ("Update sooner, the story is too good"): _**_As I mentioned earlier, and to other reviews, I finished school. So hopefully I'll be updating wayyyyy faster than I have c: I mean, I finished the first ten chapters over three days. Haha, so I guess I can finish them that fast. _

**_Winnie Tang: _**_I'm happy you found it interesting ^^ I can't believe we're the same agee! Oh my goshhh! It's like it was fate that you pondered on my fanfic QQ I hope your exams were good? Mine were pretty good c: We got like a notecard on the test &amp; I studied pretty hard! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Keep reviewing (:_

**_Kimi Ayuzawa: _**_Takumisa forever QQ~ Or maybe not. I won't tell you ;) I'm gonna work harder to update faster, since it's summer. Thanks for your praises, although I don't really deserve them :) I hope you'll continue writing reviews!_

**_gio:_**_ Hopefully, you'll like this chapter too c: &amp; I agree. She has ALOT of explaining to do. Especially since its her two best friends. I actually wasn't going to have her answer them, but I thought, "Gio would want to see Misaki explaining to her best friends" xD So here's your chapter! _

**_Luna-chi:_**_ Haha I'm far from talented xD But I love hearing your compliments. It makes me feel good inside. Thanks for being my favorite reviewer with the name of "luna-chi" (: &amp; thanks for reading my fanfic so late. Haha, I'd probably knock out. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter! I'm trying to add in all of the important Kaichou wa Maid-sama characters into my story, slowly. Some characters are just made up from me though, Haha. So even if they have the same name, don't assume anything!_

**_Chilly292: _**_Thanks for all your good compliments! ^^ I'll take a look at your Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic too! I haven't read any OHSHC fanfics, so yours will be my first one c: I honestly love Hiku and Miku too. I wish my kids would be like them when I have kids. As for my ethnicity, I'm not Hindu. But that's a good guess! Give me a hint, so I can guess your too (: &amp; I know what it's like just rambling on. Keep sending me reviews? I'm about to go send you one too !_

_**Shannonjacob21: **Thanks for all the kind words (: I hope you'll like this one ! Let me know if you have any questions about the plot, or characters, or anything okay? ^^ I'd love to get some feedback. Thanks for reviewing as usual. I know you send a review for a lot of my most recent chapters, and I really appreciate it! Thank youuu! ~_

_**Mushroomkiller: **I don't particularly like cliff hangers. Because you have to wait until the next chapter comes out. And it just makes you so stressed out, like what's gonna happen next? Anyways, I found out that it's more fun to write cliff hangers than read them xD Because then I get to start the next chapter with excitement c:_

_**Mademoiselle0985: **WOW! YOU'RE 14 TOO? Omgomgomgomg~ How nice :D I didn't know there were a couple of fanfic readers that were my age! &amp; I'm far from being a great writer. Oh, and that's not my mistake! I have another clue at the bottom of this chapter, so check again (: Also, thanks for praising my creativity ^^ I really like being praised. Haha, I guess I'm kind of like a puppy in the writing world? _

**_kiara:_**_ Okay, so this is gonna be another long response. First of all, I found out that my settings changed. I probably accidentally messed it up. But my guest reviews would automatically approve, and be put up. So then I figured out that I could delete reviews, which took me like a week. So again, I'm so sorry QQ i got your message in the private messaging thing tho. So I'll respond to you right after I'm done writing my review responses. Okay, Anyways, onto my response to your review: I try to make the ending as good as possible. Whether if I make it more suspenseful, or if I answer questions about the plot. Thanks for complimenting my writing tho ^^ Also, I'm not Han Chinese. I'm something else. But the country I'm from is somewhere near China! Keep writing reviews? I'll send you my recommendations ASAP (: Oh, btw, I'm just going to refer to you Kiara, unless you prefer another name! Hino maybe? Let me know which one you prefer!_

**_TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark: _**_First of all, love your name! LOL . honestly, it's a bit long tho. But it makes sense! I'm glad that I made you squeal like a madwoman so late tho ^^ It makes me feel like I fulfilled my purpose in life, Haha. Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter I hope you'll forgive me? Thanks for your review! Keep writing to me, okay?_

**_Anon: _**_Heyyyy! I'm so happy that my fanfic attracted you (: Can you explain how it attracted you? Was it the cover picture or was it the summary? Just wondering, so I can trick more people into reading my fanfic. LOL . I'm happy that you like my plot ^^ I worked pretty hard on it. Hopefully it isn't too predictable? I'm trying to make things more suspenseful, and different. But let me know what I can do to make it better, okay? Thanks again !_

_**Ishita.d: **__I hope this chapter fulfilled your excitement! I'm glad you find this story cute. I try really hard to make it be cute (: Btw, I lah lah you too! That's one way I say "I Love You". You've been with me since like, Day 1 QQ Keep reviewing, because you're one of my most loyal readers. I love hearing back from you!_

**_no . one . special : _**_First of all. I'm sooooooooooo sorry QQ You asked me not to take so long anymore, and this time, I took longer QQ I hope you'll forgive me! I'll work really hard to update faster now! &amp; thanks for saying such nice things about my writing, especially my cliff hangers ^^ Also, I'm not H for Hentai either. Haha. At least I hope not. _

**_Meto Scarlett:_**_ Hello Meto Scarlett! So happy you stumbled upon my story and left me a review (: I can't tell you when they'll meet, or even **if **they meet. But I can say that there are different perspectives that are needed in order to put the past together. You can't just base the past off of Misaki's memories, or just Usui's. But keep reviewing okay? ^^_

**_ptraryx:_**_ Uhm, I'm trying my best to update ASAP. It isn't really working out tho QQ this chapter almost took a month. It's not that it takes me a whole month, it actually only took me 3 days. But because I'm really busy, I can't find the time to write. Also, it takes me a full 1-2 days to respond to each and every review sent to me. I like to make sure that everyone gets a response (: So this entire top portion takes a while for me to write. I think it may be because I'm a total procrastinator. But I'm really trying my best!_

**_nikunjonafiun: _**_Again, I'm really sorry I really am trying my best. My process just takes a while. I hope you'll understand! Since it's summer, It'll probably be faster. So keep checking for updates okay? ^^ Alright. Btw, I hope this chapter will clear up some of your confusion. It's not meant to explain everything. But you'll understand the past a little bit at a time. _

**_MyDreamDragon66:_**_ So, in the first chapter, I said that the story is in the 20th century. So 1900s. Although it's in the 1900s, there are some pieces of technology that I don't want to be in there (Like an iphone), or some more advanced technology (Like the limos and stuff). Sorry for not clearing this up ! As I explain in this chapter, Usui doesn't let the media really see his family anymore, due to the past experience he's had with them. Also, even though the kingdom doesn't have a queen doesn't mean that he doesn't have someone he likes. Afterall, before people marry and make it official, they have to date first. And again, as I mentioned before, he likes to keep things more secretive from the public. Never wanted to jeopardize the safety of his children. But anyways, I'm very grateful for all of the things you pointed out to me! Truly thankful (: If you're confused about anything more, just let me know. Because I accidentally leave out some very important details of the story. _

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Answers**_

Misaki stared into the eyes of Sakura. Then Shizuko. Silence filled the void in between them for what seemed like forever. Misaki's first instinct was to close the door and hide forever, which is what she did. She quickly stepped back, closed the door, and then leaned against it, hoping they'd just somehow disappear.

Misaki facepalmed herself. "Why didn't you look through the door before you opened it, stupid?" She whispered to herself. "Oh god, what are the chances that the women who helped the kids would be _them_?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Out of all the millions of people who live in Takumisa, why would it be those two? I seriously need to talk about the twins about meeting strangers…" And then it hit her. _The kids!_

_Creeeaaakkk! _The door of the building slowly opened once again. Misaki peeped outside her door, only to see the same six faces staring at her. She avoided everyone's eyes and looked to the ground.

"Uhm, thank you for bringing my children home." She repeated. "Come on guys," she gestured for Hiku and Miku to come inside.

The confused children followed the directions given to them by their mother, and bowed to Shizuko and Sakura to show their gratitude. Misaki started to close the door, when the door wouldn't close any further. She pulled the door in as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Misakiiiiii! You're hurting my foot!"

Misaki looked down towards the floor, only to see Sakura's foot lodged in between the door and the frame.

"T-t-then take it out!" Misaki exclaimed, and then stopped. "I-I-I'm not Misaki either, I think you have the wrong person." She changed the pitch of her voice to sound very nasal.

"Open the door! We know it's you!" Sakura yelled back at Misaki. They were actually very loud. It was surprising that none of the neighbors came out to see the commotion. "S-S-Shizuko! Come help me!"

Shizuko, who was just staring at the whole thing playing in front of her, finally joined in. She took the door's handle and started pulling towards her, while Sakura was actually pulling the edge of the door.

"J-just let us talk to you," Sakura was breathing heavily now.

"What happened six years ago?" Shizuko asked. "Just let us in!"

"Nothing happened six years ago!" Misaki responded, struggling to close the door. "A-and I'm not Misaki!"

The children just watched the adults before them. It was pretty silly. Misaki had one foot on the door, and her hands on the handle of the door. Shizuko was basically in the same position. Sakura was trying to squeeze her body between the gap, hoping to enlarge it enough to be able to squeeze into the building.

Amused, all of the children started laughing. Miku laughed so hard that she was holding her stomach while rolling on the floor. Surprised at laughter, the adults soon stopped, and realized how silly they looked, and almost instantly almost started laughing along with the innocent kids, who don't really understand the situation.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sakura swung the door open, and stared at Misaki. Amber eyes gleamed into her dark pink eyes. "Misaki…" Sakura jumped onto Misaki and started bawling in her arms.

Misaki, surprised at Sakura's sudden actions, started to pat her head instinctively. This action by Misaki, stopped Sakura's crying. She just stared up at Misaki.

"You're really Misaki." Shizuko joined the women before her, and gave Misaki a warm hug.

"We missed you!" Sakura added.

Misaki finally gave in. The cat was out of the bag, and to say that she missed her friends a lot would be a total understatement. "I missed you too," she gave them a warm smile. "How are you guys? Why don't I make some tea, and we can have a little chat?" Misaki invited them into her house, and started to make tea, as her guests stayed in her living room.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy…" Misaki apologized.

"Mama likes to sort out her books." Miku continued for Misaki.

"That's right," Misaki smiled, and ruffled Miku's wig. "By the way, what's with the wigs?"

"Oh," Hiku readjusted his wig on himself. "We got it from a friend. Isn't it nice?"

"Ahh, yea. It makes you look just as handsome as you usually are," Misaki went to close the windows that were located across from the couch. "It's getting a bit late… why don't we chat tomorro-"

"Nice try Misaki," Shizuko responded. "But we have time to spare - especially for something as big as this."

Misaki let out a nervous laugh. "Figuring me out right from the start, eh?"

"Of course, especially since it's been six years since we've seen you. You have _a lot _of explaining to do." Sakura noted.

Misaki sensed that the women wouldn't leave until they got what they wanted, so she diverted her attention to the kids, who seemed to almost fall asleep while sitting. "Why don't you guys go take a nap in the guest room? There's enough room for all of you. After us adults have a little chit chat, we'll wake you guys up. After all, it _has _been a _long _and _tiring _day."

"Mmkay… thanks mommy." Miku murmured and rubbed her eyes. She led the other kids into the guest room for a nap.

Misaki then took a seat in the chair adjacent to the couch and set the tray with the tea on the coffee table in front of them. "Where do I start…?"

"How about start where you disappeared from the burning hospital?" Sakura suggested.

"Burning? What?"

"Yea, the hospital started burning as you went into labor there. Satsuki, she found you in the bedroom, as blood was pooling under you. The castle's doctor said that you were losing too much blood, and they had to perform a c-section on you. But because he didn't have the right tools for the c-section, he recommended to send you to the hospital because it was the safer choice for both you and your child. Of course, Satsuki had informed everyone about the condition of you, so we all rushed to the hospital." Sakura paused. "B-but…" her voice trembled as she tried to continue.

Shizuko sensed that Sakura wouldn't be able to take it if she kept explaining the story, so she patted her back, and proceeded to tell the story in Sakura's place. "When we got there, the hospital was engulfed in flames. It was very hectic. There were firefighters, policemen, nurses and patients were all struggling to get out of the building in time… and..." Shizuko also paused for a bit, and struggled to keep her voice normal. "Usui was there."

A single tear slid down from Misaki's warm, amber eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down her pale cheek.

Sakura offered her extra handkerchief to Misaki. "We don't really know the details, because Usui basically shut down all of the media for that month. There are no news reports about the fire. We don't even know how it was started, or who started it. All we knew was that you didn't survive the fire. The bodies of the doctors and nurses who were going to assist you were all found. However, the only body that was not recovered… was yours. The palace officials just said that you passed away from childbirth. Apparently, there's an heir to the throne now though. No one really knows about the royal family anymore, due to that incident. Usui doesn't seem like he wants the tabloids and news reporters to even get close to his child. But the rumors in the palace are saying that only your child survived the burning hospital because Usui had ran into the flames to save your ba-"

"That's not true." Misaki interrupted Sakura. "I didn't have his child."

Sakura's and Shizuko's eyes darted from the ground to Misaki instantaneously.

"What?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki kept her eyes glued to the ground. "I-I didn't have his child. The baby that was once inside my womb was taken out of me, and died immediately." Misaki squeezed her eyes shut. She never liked to remember the past. Especially this certain memory.

…

**7 years from the present (Continuing off of the End of Chapter 11)**:

Bang!

Misaki couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to anyway. She never saw something like that even in her worst nightmares. But that was only because her brain always woke her up before such a horrific image covered her mind. And now she was seeing something her eyes won't ever be able to erase. She couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there. She felt a drop run down her cheek. The adrenalin flew over her veins like a carp through the river, but she couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. The absolute horror completely paralyzed her, as the man in front of her had just committed suicide. All she could do was watch him, as he put the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger. She knew that this moment would be engraved in her memories forever.

Misaki's eyes darted everywhere in the room. She knew that she couldn't let this one event stop her from thinking straight. She continued to look for anywhere she could escape. There room looked like an average cabin. Almost everything was made out of wood, and there were windows next to a door that she hoped led to the outside.

Misaki felt the wound on her stomach once again. She slowly unwrapped the bandages around her waist, only to see a cut on the bottom of her stomach that started on one side, and stretched to the other. She felt the stitches that held the two sides of her stomach together. "H-he really took my child out…" Misaki's started to water once again. _No, you're strong Misaki. After you get out of this predicament, you can cry. Right now, you need to focus. Focus! _

Misaki moved one of her legs down from the bed, and then the other, until she was standing. She took small steps towards the door, scared that her wounds would open up again. She passed the puddle of blood that came from the man's wound on his temple. She quickly diverted her line of sight back onto the door.

As soon as Misaki got to the door, she swung it open, only to see trees. She was in the middle of a forest. In between the trees in front of her was no path. She was literally in the middle of no where. Misaki optimistically started to walk straight. If the man got there with her pregnant self, then she could get back by herself without even having to worry about the baby that she was once carrying.

She was still in her blood soaked pajamas. Of course the blood was dry, but the red showed up quite well on her pink shirt. Misaki walked for about 30 minutes, when she felt her wound opening up. Luckily for her, she heard water flowing nearby. The sound of water felt way more reassuring than the silence of being alone. After another 10 minutes, Misaki finally spotted a small stream. But after walking 10 minutes, her wound was now fully open. She had lost a lot of blood, and she knew that she wouldn't last that long.

She had fallen into the small stream due to her loss of blood. She was losing strength. And pretty soon, she wouldn't be conscious.

She stretched her arm up to the sun. "You are my sun… and I am the earth…" Misaki's eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier as she blinked. The water seemed to feel like arms that were holding her. They felt so real, but she was losing so much blood, and though that it was just an illusion. She opened her eyes once more, only to see the pair of loving emerald eyes that she once knew so well, looking right back at her. "Takumi…" And then she went unconscious.

…

Misaki awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling once again. This time, nothing seemed to be hurting. She felt like she had just awoken from a long slumber, hoping that everything was just a dream. But it wasn't.

"Oh, you're awake?" A woman's voice asked.

Misaki's head jerked towards the voice. "Who are you?" Misaki snapped.

The woman put her hands up in front of her. "Relax. I'm just a random person who saved your life. Considering how much blood you lost, I wasn't sure if I'd still be able to save you. You're lucky that I was using the stream and saw your blood!" She replied back. She had bright red hair that was in two pigtails. Her eyes were a sort of purple color. The woman looked right about Misaki's age, maybe only a year or two years older.

"I-I-I'm sorry. Thank you ma'am." Misaki bowed her head.

The door of the room opened, and a man with a white coat came inside. "Hello, you're awake? I'm doctor Fredericks."

"Yes, she just woke up, doctor." The woman explained.

"Very good, I'm just going to check some of your vitals and check your temperature. You've been out cold for almost 3 days. So I won't be too long. Your mother here made you some porridge and has been taking care of you. You're lucky I live close by, otherwise you would've died from blood loss."

Misaki was now kind of confused. Whose _mother_?

After the doctor left the room, the woman explained everything to Misaki. "Ahh, well. You see. Because you'd usually need a legal guardian for medical related things, the doctor assumed I was your mother. So I just went with it." She gave Misaki a nervous laugh. "I'm surprised he bought the lie. Honestly. I'm not even that old yet. Look at me, I'm not _that _old-looking. Right? I look like your _sister! _For goodness sake, that doctor needs to get his eyes checked!"

"Uhhh.. yea." Misaki didn't really know how to get a grasp on the situation. "Actually, thank you for everything you've done. I don't really have anything to repay you back with…"

"It's fine. In return for this, I'd just like to take you back home, to wherever you live."

"Ahh… actually… I don't really have a home… to go to… anymore…" Misaki murmured.

"Well." The woman thought for a minute. "Then you can just stay here." She smiled at Misaki.

"W-what?" Misaki was completely stunned. What kind of crazy lady would let a stranger she saved live with her?

"I have an extra room. Also, it's kind of lonely living alone," she pouted. "I'm not married or anything either. So it'd be perfect."

"Are you serious?" Misaki couldn't believe the woman in front of her.

"Of course," the woman said dead serious. "Except, I need a bit of a fee from you."

_Well, what do you have to lose Misaki? You don't have anywhere to belong to anymore. Might as well go for it. _"Sure. Anything! I can cook, clean, work. Anything you need."

"Tell me how you ended you ended up in the stream, bleeding so heavily." The woman glanced back at Misaki.

Misaki avoided her eye contact… hoping that she'd change her mind. But there was nothing for Misaki to lose anymore. She had gone through the worse, and she was still alive. "Alright."

…

**Back to Present Time:**

"And that's what happened…" Misaki whispered. "The woman who saved me was actually quite nice. She's like a motherly figure to me, and helped me get to where I am today," Misaki let out a small smile.

Sakura all of a sudden jumped onto Misaki. "Misakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She shrieked. "I didn't know you had to go through all of that! Why didn't you find me sooner? Why? I missed you sooooo much! You weren't there to meet Shizuko and my kids! We were so lonely!"

Misaki chuckled. "I missed you too."

"So… the heir to the throne would be Usui and President Soral's child… right?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki just nodded. She didn't like the thought that Usui had a child with another woman. She didn't like the thought of it, but she knew that she wouldn't hate the child. After all, that child is innocent.

"Then… you got remarried?" Sakura tilted her head to one side. "With who?"

"Oh, if you're referring to Hiku and Miku, they're not my real children. They're just twins who I saved. Their parents are really busy, and they probably don't get to see their mother much. So I just let them call me mother. Occasionally, I like to call them my children too. I think it's just because I've grown so close with them," Misaki explained. "They're just staying with me for a while because their parents are out of town."

"I see. Who are their parents then?" Shizuko inquired.

"Uhm… I'm not really sure…" Misaki smiled at them. "I've never met them. But I'm sure they're wonderful people. After all, their children turned out to be so well-behaved and caring."

Sakura and Shizuko just stared at Misaki, kind of like she was crazy.

"W-well… you should bring them over tomorrow, so we can have a play date with the kids!" Shizuko attempted to change the subject onto a happier and less awkward topic.

"That'd be great! I'll bring them over around ten'o'clock," Misaki clapped her hands and gasped. "And we can have a picnic in Shiroibara Park!"

Kai and Hana were woken up, and they walked home with their mothers, despite it being late at night. Misaki offered to walk with them home, however, she couldn't leave the twins alone. So she reluctantly let the mothers and kids walk home on their own.

…

It was almost midnight when Takumi arrived home. It had been a tough day at the office, with the ball coming up and all. Honestly, he was kind of against the whole new wife thing. But he had to do what he had to do.

Takumi walked through the 9 foot wooden door with her butler, Yukimura. They were both immediately greeted by four maids and Satsuki. One maid outstretched her hands and Usui gave her his suitcase. He was pretty used to this process now. He then proceeded to take off his jacket and hand it to another maid. The third maid held tray that had a warm towel for him to use. The last maid would wait until Takumi was done using the towel, and would then retrieve it from him.

Usui loosened his tie and took a deep breath. He then took the warm towel and proceeded to use it to wipe his hands. "Are the kids already sleeping, Satsuki?"

Satsuki handed Usui a small piece of folded paper. "Actually, I found this in their room."

Usui suspiciously looked at Satsuki, and then the paper. He handed over the towel to the last maid and then continued to unfold the white paper, and saw small writing on it.

_Hey Papa!_

_We just wanted to let you know that we're going on a five-day trip with Aunt Suzuna and their son Dai-kun to the Yuuinda Islands! We're going to have lots of fun, and go swimming. I hope you're not angry at us, because we wanted to go have some fun. Next time, we can go together as a family, but for now, we're gonna go with Dai-kun. You seem very busy with work, so don't call us either, okay? We'll be super duper mad at you daddy! This isn't because of you getting remarried either. We were planning this with Aunt Suzuna for a while now. We'll bring you back some souvenirs too. See you daddy! _

_Love, _

_Hiku and Miku _

_P.S. We're going to remind you not to call us! You'll be interfering with our playtime. After all, we can only get playtime like this once in a while, due to your work. Love you papa bear! Eat your meals properly and get enough sleep. If we hear you were neglecting your health while we're gone, you're going to be in trouble! Don't overwork yourself either! Take some break time once in a while!_

_Honestly, you guys worry about me too much. _Usui smiled at the last part of the letter. He then cleared his throat and returned to his unreadable face, realizing he was making the maids blush. "Alright. The twins are on vacation at the moment. So you don't need to assign any maids or butlers to help them. They'll be back in five days." Takumi informed Satsuki. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this chapter too!_

_Here's another hint on what I have wrong in the first few chapters. (Look at the date I created the fanfic, and look at the first chapter!) _

_As usual, send me reviews !_

_Random note: Does anyone play league of legends? Is anyone watching the LCK (**L**eague of Legends** C**hampionship Series** K**orea)?_

_Let me know if anyone is! I'm currently rooting for SKT Telecom T1!_

_#ThingsFakerDoes #EasyhoonEasyLife #StillLoveThemEvenIfTheyLostAgainstEdwardGaming _

_I'm a total nerd. Sorry guys _


	14. Chapter 14 - The Surprise

_July 21st, 2015_

_Okay... so I'll edit this beginning part, and reply to all of my reviews ASAP. _

_I just thought you guys might want to ready the story ASAP... and so if I waited to do the replying part, then it'd probably take another extra three-four days! _

_Thanks everyone!_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**The Surprise **_

It's been two days since Miku and Hiku have run away from the palace and started living with their mother, Misaki. It has also been two days since they 'overheard' their mother telling her story to Aunt Sakura and Aunt Shizuko. Of course, the adults had thought that the kids were all sleeping. But Hiku and Miku weren't so weak that sleep would overcome them. After all, they _were _Misaki and Takumi's children.

Yesterday, Misaki had taken both Hiku and Miku out to meet Aunt Sakura, Aunt Shizuko, Hana, and Kaito to go and have a picnic. The adults had taken them to a beach that was about an hour away from the city of Takumisa. It sat on the coast of Seika, in a little town called Mitaku. Not many people lived in the little town-at least not as much as Takumisa.

It was nice meeting other kids their age. Even though the twins hadn't taken a liking to Yuudai, Aunt Suzuna's son, they kind of liked Hana and Kaito. Hiku and Kai had become pretty close. They went to hunt crabs together, and Hiku, of course, got more crabs than Kai did. But it was nice to compete with people other than his father and Miku. Miku on the other hand, had fun playing mermaid with Hana. There was _finally _a _girl _who was her age! All of the kids she had met, who were even _close _to her age, were boys.

Hiku and Miku had only gone to the beach a couple of times with their father, due to Takumi being busy with work. However, Takumi had built them a pool in the eastern wing of Miyabigaoka. The pool wasn't as nice as a beach was, because there was no sand to play with, and no big waves. But it was useful during hot and humid days of the summer.

The twins missed their father dearly. Even though they were the ones who decided to leave him for five days. But this was for the best. _This _was for their family. After five days, everything was expected to be resolved. They would dress Misaki up and send her to the ball. Then, Misaki and Usui would somehow meet at the ball and finally get back together. Finally, they would live happily forever in the castle. The plan was simple, but effective. However, the plan wasn't perfect. They, too, knew that the plan could backfire. There were tons of risks, such as: if they couldn't get Misaki to go to the ball, or if Misaki and Usui never meet at the ball, and so Usui finds another woman to become their new "_mother_." This plan was either go big, or go home.

The ball was tonight, and they hadn't even found a gown for Misaki yet. Luckily, they had a plan for that too.

**...**

"Mama! Hiku and I have to go to pick up a package on the other side of town, we'll be right back, okay?" Miku yelled to the back of the shop.

"What?" Misaki yelled back in confusion. She set a large box filled with books back on the ground. Thanks to the ball, all sorts of people have been coming into Takumisa, _including merchants. _They were the perfect people to buy new books from. She got books from all sorts of people. Books from the north, books from the south, even books from other countries! "You're going to pick up a package?"

"Yup." Hiku replied. "Well, we won't be 'right back,' but we'll be back as soon as we can. It might take all day. If we need help, we'll call you! Bye mommy! Love you!"

And that was that. Before Misaki could even process what they said, the kids were out the door. She thought about chasing after them, thinking about all the new sorts of bad people who also traveled to Takimisa, but knowing the twins, they were probably miles away already.

Misaki simply wiped the sweat off of her brow, and prayed for their safety. She sighed to herself. _If only they were like other children their age. They act so fast, I can't even get to scold them for not waiting for my approval. _A giggle escaped from Misaki. _But I guess that's what makes them my 'kids'. _

…

Hiku and Miku ran on the cobblestone street, hoping that Misaki wouldn't run out of the shop, grab them, and then demand that she go with them. They had things to do, and fast.

"We need to get a _really really _pretty gown for her." Miku emphasized.

"Yea... But at this point, we just need to find a gown. Every seamstress is busy. I even saw some ladies crying because the seamstress told them that they couldn't make the dresses in time for the ball." Hiku stared at the ground, emotionless. "It was traumatic."

Miku laughed at her older brother. "Oh. You're probably just _exaggerating._" She patted him on the back. "Anyways. We don't have time to waste. Let's split up. We'll get more done that way."

"Okay." Hiku replied. He started to get into his serious mode now that the clock was counting down on them. "Let's meet here a-"

"Well. If it isn't my favorite pair of twins," a voice interrupted behind them.

…

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

"Coming!" Misaki yelled. She set the book she was reading down, and ran for the phone. _You didn't have to say that... It's not like the person calling will hear you. _She shook her head. Her habits were very hard to break.

Ri-

Misaki picked up the phone. "Hello! Akimi bookstore. This is Misa speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello? Mama?"

"Miku! Why are you calling me? Don't tell me something happened! Where's Hiku? Is he hurt? Where are you? I'll come right now."

"No Mama, I'm completely fine. Better than ever actually." Hiku said through the phone.

"Actually, our package was kind of big. And we coincidentally met one of our friends. And they helped us bring it back to their shop." Miku explained.

"And we don't want to burden them any more than this. _Especially _on the night of the ball." Hiku added. "So we were wondering if you could come and help us bring it home before it's too late. It's almost 4 PM, and our friend still needs to get ready for the ball soon."

"Oh. Of course! I'll come over right now. Let me talk to your friend's parents."

…

Hiku stared blankly at his sister. And then to their friend. "Mama wants to talk to your parents." He handed her the phone.

Their friend chuckled and took the phone. "Hello! Is this Misa?"

There was a silence in the room, indicating that Misaki was saying something on the phone to their friend.

Hiku and Miku just stared at their friend, wondering what their mother was saying on the other line. They watched their friend nod, reply, and then put the phone down.

Their friend just looked back at them and gave them the thumbs up. "She's on her way."

…

Misaki put the phone down and quickly ran up the stairs, into her room, and then back down the stairs. Along the way, she grabbed a hair tie and three jackets. One of them was hers, and the other two were much smaller. _Those kids ran outside this morning and forgot to take their jackets! Oh boy, they were so rushed that they didn't even think about the weather later. Just think if it rained, they would be somewhere… wet and cold. _

Misaki stopped at the front of the door. She took off her plain white apron, hung it on a hook right next to the door, and then flipped the sign hanging on door from "open" to "closed." After that, Misaki tied her hair in a messy bun, as she ran outside her shop, making sure that she locked it properly, and turned off all of the lights.

_Better not keep them waiting, Misaki! _She thought to herself as she ran along the cobblestone road to where her kids and their friend were waiting for her.

…

After about four minutes of running, Misaki finally made it in front of the shop.

Wigged.

She opened the door of the store, and stepped in, only to see a woman and two children sitting at a table in front of her, and laughing with each other.

"Mama!" Both twins ran to Misaki's sides and hugged her.

"I'm glad you made it here safely," the woman waved to Misaki. She had crimson red hair, that seemed to be brighter than the sky when the sun sets. Her eyes were like two moons. Grey, but with light that seemed to bright up whenever you had eye contact with her.

"Ah… how… what…" Misaki was panting. She had run here full speed, which she hadn't done in a while. _Jeez, you're out of shape. _She looked back and forth between the twins and the woman in front of her.

"This is our friend, Elizabeth" Hiku pointed towards the woman.

"Indeed," the woman answered. "And this is _also _one of my…" the woman paused as if trying to find the right word. "One of my… _close friends_." She pointed to Misaki. "Small world, isn't it?"

Miku gasped. "_Very_ small world. Why didn't you tell us about her Mama?"

"We-well… it never came up? I didn't know you guys knew her." Misaki responded, still stunned. "H-how… how did you guys meet?"

"Well-" Hiku started.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

Everyone's attention went towards where the sound came from.

"Oh goodness! It's already 4'o'clock!" Miku exclaimed.

The crimson haired woman when to shut off the sound from the clock, and looked back towards Misaki. "Well, I guess we'll skip introductions for now. After all, we don't have much time anymore."

"Oh, that's right. It's almost time for the ball. Better start getting ready." Misaki smiled. "Thank's for taking care of Hiku and Miku. Now, if you just show me where the package is, we'll be o-"

Elizabeth started pushing Misaki towards the back of the store. "Ohhh no you don't. We have something in store for you!"

"Yea! Mama's going to the ball!" Miku exclaimed.

"You're going to go meet your prince charming, Mama!" Hiku added.

"W-wha-" Misaki started.

"And you can't refuse Misa." Elizabeth sat Misaki down and started to put makeup on her.

"W-wa-wait," Misaki gently pushed Elizabeth away from her. "I-I can't go to the ball. A-and you know exactly why I can't." She gave Elizabeth a serious look.

Elizabeth just sighed, and put her hands up in defeat. "Well, you I guess I can't make you go. Too bad, your mom doesn't want to go," she looked at Hiku, and then Miku. "I guess _nothing_ can make her go. Well then, I'm just going to go put the makeup away." Elizabeth gracefully picked up her bag of makeup, and then wandered back to the front of the shop.

"B-b-but you _have_ to go Mama," Hiku protested.

"W-we worked so hard." Miku wept.

Hiku went to hug his sister. "It's okay Miku." He rubbed her back in circular motions, and then sighed. "I guess all of our hard work meant nothing to her."

"After all of the trouble we went through." Miku whispered back to her brother loud enough for Misaki to hear. "We even used our entire allowance on this."

Hiku sighed. "I guess we aren't important enough to make her change her mind. Even though we spent so much time together."

"W-well…" Misaki murmured, while going towards the twins to try and cheer them up. To say that she felt guilty would be an understatement.

_Checkmate. _Hiku and Miku smirked. Thankfully, Misaki didn't see them smirk in that moment, because they had their backs to her.

Both of them turned towards her right before she touched them, and used their most sincere puppy dog eyes.

"Y-you _reeaallllyyyyy _can't go?" They both asked, seeming as if they would burst into tears any second now.

"W-well…" Misaki paused, just staring into their amber eyes. "I-I guess I can make an exception…"

Instantly, the twins moods changed. It was as if the whole sad episode hadn't even happened.

_Ahhh, they played me! _Misaki thought to herself. _Jeez, how are they able to manipulate me so easily? _Misaki chuckled as she watched the twins brighten up in front of her. _I wonder where they get it from. _

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"B-but… I have one condition."

Hiku and Miku smiled to each other. "Of course."

Elizabeth came back into the room, with her bag of makeup still in her hands. "I came back because I heard some cheering. I'm guessing you're ready to do your makeup now?" She giggled at Misaki, and then patted both Hiku and Miku, mouthing "good job" to them.

…

It was almost 6:00pm, and the sun was already dipping behind the horizon. However, the daylight still lingered in the air, as if accidentally left behind. You could hear people outside of the shop, all running around, preparing to leave for the ball.

"You should get ready," Misaki said to Elizabeth. "Thank you for helping me today, and my _kids_."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth laughed. "Silly girl, I'm not going."

"You're not going? What?"

"I'm going to look after the twins. It's fine. I wasn't thinking of going in the first place. After all, it's a _pleasure _to take care of your _kids_."

"Oh… yea… I'll explain when I come back from the ball. Thank you…" Misaki looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "Really… Thank you…" She pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug, and then opened the door of the shop. "Miku! Hiku! Come give mama a hug before I leave!"

"Leave?" Hiku questioned as he ran to give his mother a hug.

"You're not thinking of walking there… are you?" Miku looked up at Misaki.

"I know, I know. I'll try not to get the dress dirty."

"Oh heavens no you're not. It's okay, I have this taken care of." Elizabeth pulled Misaki back into the store.

Beep Beep!

"Talk about great timing." Elizabeth muttered as she looked out through the window. "Look at that, your ride's here!"

"My what?" Misaki asked aghast.

"My old friend Alfred's cousin's wife's brother's only sister's husband's cousin offered to drive me to the ball. Thank goodness he did, because then _you'd _have to walk there."

"You _really _didn't have to do this…" Misaki responded, on the verge of tears. She was never emotional. But when she thought about how much help she has gotten from her "friend", she just appreciates her so much. To the point of tears.

"Now now… don't ruin your makeup! We spend a long time on it… hustle on! You don't want to be late." Elizabeth somehow got Misaki into the limo, and closed the door on her. "Go Alfred! Before she changes her mind." She joked.

Misaki watched her two kids and Elizabeth waved to her as the limo drove away. _Seriously… this is like a dream. But… am I really ready to see him?_

* * *

_Thanks again guys! As mentioned in the beginning, I'll edit the top and bottom parts ASAP! _

_Btw, the story won't be edited at all._

_So you don't have to re-read the entire story once I edit it (which will take 3-4 days)_

_The only things I'm adding in are my commentary, replies to reviews, and maybe just random thoughts. _


	15. Chapter 15 - The Reunion

_August 8th, 2015_

_Okay guys, so I'm super tired. It's almost 5 am, and I haven't slept yet._

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter_

_ I didn't really know what to name it... so I hope this fits it well?_

_Anyways the review responses to chapter 14 reviews are in chapter 16. _

_So if you wrote a review in chapter 14 or 15. I have responded to them in chapter 16! (Which is the next chapter) _

_Sorry for any inconvenience! _

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**The Reunion**_

Knock Knock.

"Come in," a masculine voice answered.

Two wooden doors opened into a large room. The walls of the room were white, but had golden markings on it. A majority of the room was colored at least a bit of gold. Most of it may have even been _actual gold. _Standing directly in front of the wooden doors was a massive-sized bed. It had silk drapings that seemed to elegantly pile up at the floor. The bed itself stood on a platform that was about half a foot higher than the floor. The each side wall of the room contained three windows that seemed to be spaced equally away from each other. The curtains of the windows were somewhat opposite of the walls. It was gold, with some kind of white design. The room was decorated with paintings, flowers, chairs, bookshelves, and so much more. On both sides of the bed were two other wooden doors. One led to the bathroom and the other to a closet.

The person who opened the door was a woman who had dark purple hair and was dressed in a plain black dress. The skirt part of the dress started at her waist and then stopped above her knees. The dress was simple, but formal at the same time. "Master Usui, your guest that you requested has arrived."

Usui was sitting on one of the window sills, reading a book. Even though tonight was the ball, he didn't seem nervous at all. It was almost as if he could care less about who his future wife would be.

"...Great…" He replied without even looking up from his book.

The woman didn't say a word more. She just walked up to Usui, took the book away from him, and set in down onto the coffee table nearby. "Come on, at least pay attention to what I said. _You _were the one who asked me to invite _that _person." She sighed. "Shall I send your _guest _in?"

Usui just looked out the window after he got his book taken away. "Yea, go ahead."

The woman just walked away, mumbling about how difficult Usui could be sometimes.

"Ahh. Wait, Satsuki." Usui finally stopped looking out the window. He had stopped the woman, Satsuki, just before she was opening the doors.

"Yes, Master?"

"You prepared the _other_ thing I asked for right?"

"Of course." She bowed. "I'll go get the guest now, if you don't need anything else."

"Yeah… go ahead." His gaze diverted back outside the window, as if analyzing each star in the sky.

Right as Satsuki reached for the door knob, the door opened itself. A man, dressed in a white suit stepped in. Usui's head jerked towards the door immediately, wondering who barged in like that. Usui's emerald eyes were met with a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"You two took too long." The man smirked. "You know I don't like waiting, _cousin_."

Usui matched the man's smirk. "Great. This is where things get interesting, so you better listen _closely_."

"What could be more interesting than the King's ball to find a new _wife_?" The man asked. He ran his hand through his spiky pale lime green hair.

"Do you remember that one time that I saved you from the _scary_ pack of _cats_?"

The man looked to his right, seeing Satsuki trying to suppress her laughter. His once calm expression was now replaced with one of embarrassment. He gave Usui a I-thought-we-agreed-not-to-talk-about-that-incident kind of look.

Usui chuckled. "Well, now it's time for you to repay me, Igarashi Tora-kun."

…

So many things were running through Misaki's head in the limo.

_What if I meet him? What will he say? What will he do? What will I do? Oh my gosh! I'm not ready for this. Misaki! You're ready for this! If you can handle your past, you can handle this little event. Oh my gosh, what if I trip while going down the stairs? What if I rip the dress? Jeez Misaki, why are you so useless? Honestly, so many people had to make sacrifices for you to go. Don't you remember your life motto? Live life to the fullest! Actually, isn't my life motto actually-_

"Are you alright back there, Miss…?" The chauffeur asked.

"Miss Ayuzawa. Misaki Ayuzawa." Misaki quickly answered. _Oh man, wrong answer… not Misaki, it's Misa! Misaaaa! _"Eh, actually Misa. Sorry… I'm really out of it. It's kind of how people are named Sam, but also sometimes mix their names up with Samantha." She rambled on.

The chauffeur chuckled. "Nervous, eh?"

"Ehh? Can you tell?" Misaki massaged her temples.

"Just a little bit...but don't worry. You look great."

"Ahh, thank you, Mister…"

"Oh, you can call me Alfred. Alfred Jones."

"Thank you Alfred. I really appreciate this."

"Don't worry," he smiled back in the rear view mirror at her. "So, is this your first time to one of these _masquerades_?"

"Well, my first time in a _very _long time."

"Are you married by chance?"

"No… not currently. I was a _very _long time ago." Misaki let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, let me give you advice," Alfred offered. "When you're looking for a partner, fall in love with their eyes. Because eyes are the only things that don't age, so if you fall in love with their eyes, you'll be in love forever."

Misaki was in awe at the old man's wistful advice. "That is one of the most inspiring things I've ever heard. Once again, thank you Alfred." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't praise me too much." He chuckled. "Those words were actually told to me by a friend. You should meet him sometime. He runs a delinquent that runs a delicious restaurant nearby."

"Oh, maybe I'll stop by sometime, I've never met a delinquent that cooks." Misaki gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, he doesn't cook. His gang members cook," the man replied innocently. "It's a real delight. He's a funny fellow."

The car seemed to be slowing down, so Misaki looked out the window. She realized that they had just passed the Palace Gates. Everything in the palace looked the same. The flowers, trees, the crystal-clear marble steps. It was as if she had never left.

_Wow, talking to him did get my mind off of my nervousness. Time really does fly. _

The door she was looking through suddenly opened.

"We're here, Miss Misa-chan." Alfred announced, offering to help her out of the car.

Misaki took his hand, and carefully exited the car. She had to make sure that she didn't step on her dress, or rip it by accident.

It had been six years since she had been in Miyabigaoka, but now she finally made it back.

_Home sweet home. _

…

"Satsuki, if you could go get the things I requested for earlier, that would be great." Usui commented.

"Ahh, yes, of course." Satsuki bowed once more, and took her leave.

After Satsuki left, Tora started talking once again.

"Hey, hey. I thought we had put the whole _cat _incident aside."

"I just need a small repayment. It's easy as pie." Usui explained. "All you need to do is not be you for tonight."

Tora stood there, processing what Usui just said. Silence filled the room for a good minute. "You mean like, not be the handsome player that I am?" Tora smirked. "I honestly don't think I can do that. You know, once in a while, heaven makes the perfect man. And I am exactly tha-"

"No, not that idiot." Usui rolled his eyes. "I mean, I need you to be me."

"You want me to be king?" Tora questioned. "I mean like, it's not that I'm not fit to be king… but the whole _king _thing seems to be a lot of work."

Usui face palmed himself. _How stupid did Tora become after all of these years? _"No. I mean I need you to pretend to be me. And I'll pretend to be you. If I'm going to look for a suitable queen, _and _a mother-like woman, then it's easier to be someone that no one knows. That way I can skip the whole money-hungry-gold-digging women. You get what I'm saying?"

Tora nodded. "And how will we fool everyone? We look similar, but lets face it. I'm _way _hotter," he joked. "Anyways, jokes aside, how _are _you going to transform this," he used his pointer finger to circle his face. "To that?" He pointed towards Usui's face.

_Knock Knock._

Both the men's' attention diverted towards the door.

"Come in," Usui allowed.

Satsuki opened the doors once again and stepping inside the regal room. This time, she came with two bags.

Usui smiled. "We're going to use _those_," he gestured to the bags.

"This one's yours, Master Usui," Satsuki handed the bag in her right hand to Usui. "And this is yours," She gave Tora the remaining bag.

Tora just looked at the bag in suspicion. He kept his eyes on both Usui and Satsuki as he slowly opened the bag to look at its contents. Inside, he found a blonde wig, and a jar. He held the jar up and gave Usui a questioning look.

"Contacts. Emerald contacts to be precise." Usui responded.

"Ahhh," Tora nodded. "So you have… yellow contacts and green hair?"

"Pale lime green hair, to be exact." Satsuki noted. "Master Usui was very thorough when it came to this disguise."

"And I'm not using contacts." Usui added.

"If you're not wearing them, why should I?" Tora retorted.

"Because. Everyone knows that I have emerald eyes. But most of the people coming haven't even seen me in real life. So even if the faces are a bit different, the eyes need to be the same color because it's a masquerade party. Plus no one knows you. So it doesn't matter what color your eyes are." Usui explained in a matter of factly way. "And wigs already irritate me. So why would I bother with contacts too?"

"Wow, you really know how to choose the right words that will hurt me the most." Tora pouted. "And _lots _of people know me."

"Lots of _women_ know you," Usui corrected. "I don't need a woman who's been with you, so it's fine."

"Are you saying my choice of women is bad?" Tora scoffed.

"No no no. You've got me all wrong, Tora-kun." Usui smirked. "I'm saying that the _women's _choice in men are bad."

After being insulted so much my Takumi, Tora decided to just let it go. _He's probably just nervous about tonight or something. He's usually calm and collected, but today he's insulting me every chance he gets. _"Anyways, to get back on topic, what do you want me to do as _you_?"

"I don't know, talk to some females. Everyone's going to greet you, so just don't be you." Usui shot a serious glare at Tora. "That means don't flirt with anyone, don't steal other men's wives. You know what? Just don't even _look _at the married women. All you have to do is smile and shake hands."

"Gee, I don't know… that sounds a bit too hard to do." Tora joked. "But _I guess_. Since you practically _begged _me to help you, I have no choice."

"Yes yes. Since _I _begged _you_. Even though _I _was the one to rescue you when you were cornered by _cats._"

Tora gulped. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't talk about it again!" He whispered to Usui.

"Anyways, inside of the bag is a wig, contacts, and new clothes. If you're gonna be me, I can't have you dressing like _that. _There's also a card in there with a speech. Memorize it, because you're going to have to lip sync it." After making sure that Tora understood what he was doing, Usui left him to practice in his bedroom chambers. "Satsuki will help you with whatever you need tonight. Thanks again, _cousin_."

…

Misaki immediately put on her mask, hoping no one saw her without the mask. _It's not like anyone would recognize me anyways. Not with what I'm wearing. _

She stepping onto each of the marble steps. It seemed like she had never left. Exactly six steps, and she arrived at the palace doors. She grazed her fingertips along the carvings on the door. She remembered when the doors would open, and he would be standing in front of her, with his arms open.

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Grabbing Misaki's attention.

"Ahem, invitation, Miss?" A guard at the door asked.

Misaki's cheeks seemed to become slightly more pink, even _with _her blush on. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here." She gave the guard the white invitation that everyone in Seika had gotten. _What's the point of checking if everyone else has it? _

The guard carefully checked through the contents of the invitation and handed it back to Misaki. "Welcome to Miyabigaoka Castle. Please make your way to the Ballroom. It's to your-"

"Ah, I know where it is." Misaki kindly declined.

The guard let the mysterious woman find her way to the ballroom, puzzled at how she knew where to go. But he didn't think too hard about it, because other people were quickly lining up in front of him to get inside.

Misaki walked the same hallways that she did when she was only 15 years old. She had an urge to check every single room to see if they had changed at all. She actually decided to take a detour to the ball room. Instead of turning left and arriving there right away, she turned right and decided to go around the entire palace. _There's nothing wrong with just looking around… and if anyone asks, I'll just say I got lost. _

As soon as she turned right, one side of the hallway had doors, and the other side had windows. She took this opportunity to open all of the doors and peer inside. So far, she had seen four closets, two bathrooms, five guest rooms, two kitchens, one library, and an exercise room. According to what she remembered, this next room would just be another ordinary guest room.

As Misaki opened the room, she knew something was different. This room's air was different. All the other rooms had shown signs that no one had stayed in there for a while. But this room, this room was different. It had a distinct scent… one she knew all too well. It was like roses with baby powder and strawberry. It was an odd combination, but it worked so well together. She shook her head before she stepping into the room. _There's no way. You're wrong Misaki. You have to be. _

She continued to open the door, until it was all the way open. The first thing she saw on her left were two twin sized beds. _T-t-that's probably for guests who come with children. Yea… that's it. Maybe they changed it because a guest came with kids one time. _She continued looking around. Even though no lights were turned on, there was three windows on the wall in front of her. The full moon's light had easily poured into the room. There were bookshelves, a treasure chest, wardrobes, and many other things. Misaki walked up to the bedside table in between the two beds. She knew the lamp that sat on top of it. It was the lamp that she used to use. The white cloth lamp with golden ruffles. She carefully turned it on. There was a hidden button on its base that she knew all too well. As soon as she hit the button, the light made the items on the table visible. There was one thing that stood out to her. It was a picture frame. Inside the picture frame were two kids that she wished not to ever see in this palace. Misaki slowly brought the picture up to her face to confirm it was them. _No. No… no no no no no n-_

"What are you doing here?!" A voice boomed behind her.

Misaki immediately jerked to where the voice was. She couldn't see the person's face or what the person was wearing because of the bright lights in the hallway shining into the nearly dark room. All she could see were the emerald eyes pouring into her amber eyes and the voice she could recognize from miles away. _Takumi_.

* * *

_Okay all! _

_As usual, Please send me Reviews! _

_I don't really have any other kind of comments. _

_But if you have any questions/comments/concerns please send me a review!_

_I sound like a school teacher ^ LOL . Whoops. _


	16. Chapter 16 - Apologies

_August 13th, 2015_

_Hey all! ERain here~_

_This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_Below you'll find the review responses to chapters 14 &amp; 15_

_Thanks for always supporting me!_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15 REVIEW RESPONSES (REVIEWS WRITTEN ON CHAPTER 15):**_

_**This means I would've responded to your review in the beginning of this chapter**_

**Snivy8276: **_Haha, yesss! I tried to make insults. But I'm not particularly good with making up insults. So I hope it was okay? &amp; I'm as tensed as you &amp; misaki too! I hope this chapter answers your questions (If they recognize each other, if it's tora or takumi, etc.) ! But stay tuned, because things are going to get heated up ;) Do I update quick? I think that I update so sloww! &amp; you're so sweet QQ You really know how to flatter me. I'd write for months just to get reviews from you xD _

**IamGIO: **_I don't knowww~ Is it Tora? Or is it Takumi? This chapter will answer that. Actually this chapter will answer most of your questions. Haha. So hopefully you liked it! I know I can be pretty confusing, or leave out some things, so I always like to hear my readers' questions/comments about the story. Your review definitely made my think harder about the story line, so there aren't many holes in the plot. Thanks a lot (: _

**shannonjacob21: **_Okay, so, I kind of made this chapter a bit slow. So nothing really happens. Let me know if I should make it a bit more exciting next chapter, okay? Thanks ;) And I also hope that I wasn't too slow in updating the story this time. I know I like to disappear for a long time, but this time I'll try to finish at least 4 more chapters this month. No promises though!_

**SakKim98: **_Okay, so right now, I'm a bit confused, because I thought I remembered writing a response to your review, but it isn't here! Anyways~ Thank youuuu for always flattering me with all these compliments! I'm hardly great at describing. I'm probably the worst person to play games like heads up with. _

**Mimi: **_H__opefully this update was fast enough? I always just slack off for like 2 days for the review responses, because I write the responses on fanfic. So I write the actual story on google docs, then transfer it to libre office, transfer the libre document to , and then I add in the beginning messages and ending ones. So most of the time I forget to save it, and then have to start over again QQ This is probably the fourth time during this chapter that I've rewritten this response. And each time it changes -.- ANYWAYS. I'm done rambling on. Sorry ! _

**Meto Scarlett: **_Oh my god.. I'm so in love with you ! Haha, thanks for appreciating the time and work I put into writing this fanfic! ( I know I say this a lot, but...) I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU, OKAY? &amp; I'm sorry if I ruined you expectation of this chapter..._

**Unknown: **_I knoowwww, apparently I have a talent of killing people. Haha, anyways, I'm trying to update faster, due to my long break. So keep a look out for new chapters ~_

**no . one . special : **_Well, I won't tell you what's going to happen, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll answer some of your questionss~ Send me your predictions okay? I love reading them ;)_

**nikunjonafiun: **_I know... I'm really hooked on writing cliffhangers. This chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger though (I don't think it does... unless you do. But I'm pretty sure it isn't a cliffhanger). _

**Jui2014: **_I'm not trying to kill you! You're one of my most loyal readers QQ I love you too much to kill you. Unless I love you to the point in which I feel the need to kill you. But don't die on me okay? :c I need your support to continue writing, or else you'll leave a hole in my heart!_

**Winnie Tang: **_Ahhhhhhh! Omg, I knoww! I was so excited when I wrote it too! :D Finally, my two favorite characters meet. But of course, it isn't that simple... wink wink. You'll understand once you read this chapter ! I really need to go update Wattpad though. I feel bad for neglecting my fellow readers there. Hopefully they'll forgive me QQ_

**Mademoiselle0985: **_Hahahaha, you seem to like all of my chapters. Even the bad ones. ;) Thanks for your support though! I know the feeling of reading cliffhangers though. It's a total love-hate relationship, am I right? xD_

**dinni2002: **_Omg! Don't die on me! You must live to read the ending to my fanfic! _

**aqsa . shahanii . 123: **_Y__ou're not the only one I'm killing. Hahaha, it's one of my habits ( to kill people by not updating and making cliffhangers ) . MUAHAHAHAHAH , NO ONE SHALL LIVE! Jk. I love you all too much. ;) _

**Guest: **_I am finally responding to all of the reviews I've been neglecting! Please praise me by writing another review (: I love getting praised (almost like a puppy). LOL . &amp; You're right. I do read them. In fact, I check everyday for new ones, even when I'm on a writing break. _

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14 REVIEW RESPONSES (REVIEWS WRITTEN ON CHAPTER 14):**_

_**This means I would've responded to your review in the beginning of chapter 15**_

**Sakkim98: **_Please don't poke me QQ &amp; thanks for complimenting me! I know I was gone for a while, but I'm back now! So happy for such a loyal reader like you for sticking with me even when I take my breaks! Thanks for reading 3_

**Shannonjacob21: **_Thankkkk youuu! ^^ I wanted to make up for the time that I was gone. So I'm glad you liked it!_

**Snivy8276: **_Oh my goshh! Happy late birthday! You're such a nice person QQ This is can barely be considered a present! And oh my gosh, I have a fanbase?! Whatt? I don't think I'm ready to have a fanbase. My writing isn't even that good :c But I love the name EReaders. I couldn't have come up with a better one. Actually, it's pretty cute, haha. &amp; I'm sure others will understand the meaning of it. I hope you had a fantastic birthday! You didn't waste my time at all. In fact, I always enjoy reading the longer reviews more than the shorter ones. (Don't get me wrong, I love all reviews, but it just seems like there was more heart and time put into it... you know?) Please continue writing me reviewss! Even if it's about the most random things! _

**Nikunjonafiun: **_Haha, it wasn't just my mind that told me to update! Even during my breaks, many of my readers will send me reviews to update, which motivates me even more. Btw, even during my breaks, I check fanfic almost everyday to see the new reviews. I never liked writing until I got motivated by readers like you! That's why I say that yall are the real MVPs! 3 Hope you liked this chapter!_

**Winnie Tang: **_I hope you liked this chapter, considering you wanted Misaki to meet Takumi! Haha, yea, I tried to add some kind of humor. Too much drama-writing makes my head go crazy. But as a fellow reader, reading about too much drama also makes my head go crazy. But thanks for always keeping faith! Hopefully you'll continue supporting me!_

**Luna-Chi: **_You make me blush so much. All of your compliments! Omg, I'm hardly that good. From the first sentence of your review, I was smiling. And you were pretty much right on about this chapter. I don't really know how many chapters I have left. I usually just write and see how it goes. I have a list of things I like to incorporate into the story tho (Like Misa meeting Takumi). But I think AT LEAST 10 chapters. I have alot of things on the list... so yea. Haha, I think I might cry while writing the last chapter too. This is my first fanfic ever... so I would say yes, it is my first MisaxUsui fanfic. I'm not currently planning on stopping. But I know that I will be having some breaks here and there, like I already have. Whatever your idea is, you should write it. Look at me, I thought I had a stupid idea, but you like it. I truly hope you do write it, I'd love to read your fanfic, based on your reviews! Sorry... this is a bit long... and late of a response. _

**no . one . special: **_I'm glad that I ALMOST killed you. Not fully, haha. I know it was a long break, but now I'm back for a little bit! I love replying to reviews too! I check fanfic every day just to see if there are new reviews to read! That's how much reviews mean to me. So keep reviewing and supporting me, okay? Thanks love 3 Btw, you're someone special in my heart (Referring to your name)_

**IamGIO: **_I wouldn't bare to see Usui with another woman either T_T But I hope you liked this chapter! It'll answer your question (Referring to "MISAKI ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR BELOVED?")_

**AlastairRevel: **_Haha, I'm glad that my story is stuck in your mind. I'm hardly that good tho! I love this type of plot too. Too bad there aren't many plots like this on fanfic (one of the reasons why I wrote this). But I hope you liked this chapter! Watch out for the next chapter 3 Thanks for reviewing (:_

**p . s . bubbles: **_Well, I guess this chapter answers your question? I hope it does! &amp; don't die from waiting. How can you read my fanfic if you're dead? QQ &amp; I love you! You're always complimenting my fanfic, and for supporting me 3 Thank youuu! _

**Unknown: **_I hope this chapter meets your expectations! I kind of rushed it... so yea... But please continue supporting me by writing reviews! Even when I'm on a break. Thanks for your review, unknown 3_

**Hitorikuroneko: **_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyy goooooooooooooooooodddddddddd! I hope you liked this chapter (: I am so sorry if this was a cliffhanger. Haha. It kind of just happens when I write the endings... I'll try to update faster so you don't need to weep for a long time. Haha. Keep reviewing okay? 3_

**Dinni2002: **_I updated! Hopefully you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions/comments/any random thoughts , please write me a review about this chapter (unless you already did... in which case, Thanks c: ) But anyways, Thank you for supporting me !_

**MetoScarlet: **_First of all, I just want to thank you for always supporting me, even during my longgggggggg breaks QQ You've been there for me for so long. &amp; I love reading your reviews (: Hopefully this was "another great chapter" for you!_

**justacrazywriter: **_I know I know. My updates are super long... but I hope they're not long enough to kill you! Keep sending me reviews, so I know you're still alive :P_

* * *

_**Apologies**_

The two people stared into each other's eyes for god knows how long. It seems like hours... days... and even years went by.

Misaki couldn't think. Her mind was in ruins. She had just found out who Hiku and Miku were. And now... this man with emerald eyes showed up. Everything about this man screamed Usui. His eyes, his voices, the way he stood. _R-r-relax. It can't be him. He should be in the ballroom by now. Keep calm. Think of something, Misaki. Remember, no one can know who you are. That includes your face, your name, even your voice cannot be heard. _

Misaki's eyes finally got used to the bright light, and was able to see the man clearly now. He stood with confidence, not too much, but not too little. His suit complimented his body very well. Underneath the dark blue jacket, he wore a white cotton button down shirt that was tucked into dark blue pants. The tie that was snugly tucked into the jacket was a lighter shade of blue than the jacket itself. In the left pocket of the jacket was a white handkerchief that seemed to fit perfectly into the pocket. The entire suit seemed to fit him like a glove. It accentuated his broad shoulders and slim but muscular body. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He wore a simple black mask that covered only his eyes. His lime green hair was slicked back, which seemed to make his emerald eyes pop out from his other features even more.

Usui on the other hand was also frantically trying to figure out who the woman before him was. Her eyes reminded him so much of _her_. The way her eyes could unlock any secrets hidden beneath his eyes. How it could simply make him break apart. _Her eyes… no. It's not her. She's dead. Think rationally Takumi. She's very suspicious. Don't let her eyes fool you. Only a couple people are your weaknesses, and she's not one of them. Just look at her. Why is she even in Hiku and Miku's room? Who is she? _

Usui carefully examined every physical aspect of her. The strapless ivory dress she wore tightly wrapped around her body from her bust to her hips, almost like a second skin. Below the hip, the dress flared out in ruffles. The mermaid dress seemed to be perfect for her type of body. Her curled blonde hair cascaded delicately onto her left side. Her mask rested on the arch of her nose. It covered only the top half of her head. The mask itself was white, with red designed on it. On the top left corner was a red rose that seemed to match the color of her lips. The rose's leaves were gold, which complemented her amber eyes. Whenever she blinked, it allowed her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Her high cheek bones were a tint of pink that he hadn't seen in ages. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here," Usui asked with a certain kind of authority.

**Misaki: I'm sorry. I got a bit lost. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere, and the door to this room was open.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!**

**Whenever there's a name, followed by a colon in bold, it means that the person is communicating in sign language. That means instead of talking, the person is using their hands to communicate.**

Example for sign language:

**Usui: Hello all EReaders. I'm currently communicating in sign language here. **

**If it's just regular talking (quotation marks) in bold, then they're saying it without using the voice. Some people can lip read, meaning they can make out the words a person is saying just by observing the way their lips move, or their facial reactions.**

Example of lip reading/ talking without sound:

Misaki shook her head. **"This is me currently talking without my voice," **Misaki explained. **"This means that only people who know how to lip read can understand me." **

**If you have any questions, please write me a review. Or if you think there's a better way to show that it's sign language/lip reading, then also let me know. Thanks! Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

_Good thinking Misaki. This way, you don't have to talk to anyone with your voice, since voices are one of the most distinctive features of a person. _

To say Usui was shocked would be a complete understatement. Of course he'd never expected the woman to have such dazzling eyes, but to think she was deaf was shocking. Nonetheless, Usui wasn't the type of man to judge or pity a person because of their capabilities or disabilities. It was just that it was surprising when she started to sign him.

"Sorry," Usui started, but then stopped.

**Misaki: It's fine**

She gave the stranger in front of her a polite smile. _Very smooth. I'm proud of myself. _

Usui just stood there aghast at how she was able to respond back.

**Usui: You can lip read?**

Misaki was almost just as surprised when he signed back to her. Out of _everyone _to meet at the ball, _of course_ she had to meet the _one _person who could sign. After what seemed like forever, Misaki finally got out of her shocked state. Misaki started to sign parts of words, but replaced it with others. She wasn't sure how to respond. _Wow, I didn't think he'd know how to sign. Well, don't say anything wrong. Think closely about each word you're going to sign, Misaki! One wrong word and everything will go wrong. _

**Misaki: Ah, yea… I learned when I was younger. It's quite useful. **

_Technically, I'm not lying. I learned when I was younger, and this situation just proved its usefulness, _Misaki thought as she tried to lessen the burden of her lies. After all, she was a _very _ethical person. She believed in karma strongly. Treat others nicely, and in return, you shall be treated nicely.

"**I see," **Usui started. "**I can lip read too, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. First of all," **he extending his hand out to Misaki. "**We should go where everyone's waiting for us, am I right?" **

"**Ahh, you're right." **Misaki accepted his extended hand. _Okay Misaki, don't get too enticed by the man's eyes, or just any of his... beautifully... perfect- ugly qualities. _Misaki shook her head violently. _Alright, just don't think about his qualities. Imagine an ugly troll. An ugly troll with hideously emerald eyes that could catch your attention from a mile away. Anyways, you need to ask about Hiku and Miku. T-they can't be his children. I mean they could, but-_

Usui noticed the blonde woman lost in her own world. He watched as she changed from completely happy, to surprised, to angry, and then to confused. Usui chuckled at how… _different _she was from other women he had met. He waved his hand in front of her face, and her face turned back to shock. "**What's on your mind?"**

"**I-I-I was just thinking a-about the moon," **Misaki pointed to the left of her. She had thought she dodged the question very well, until the man started laughing.

"**Y-you're," **Usui chuckled mid-sentence. "**You're quite the liar, aren't you?"**

Misaki didn't understand what he was talking about… until she looked to the left of her. _It's a wall, talked about the moon, and pointed to the wall. Great… you had a 50/50 chance of getting it right. You should've looked up before you pointed! _Misaki gave in, knowing that she couldn't lie herself out of this situation. She had been found out, and in the worst possible way. "**Yea, I know I am." **She looked down at the ground.

The woman in front of Usui looked down, and he watched as her lips curved into a pout. _Cute_. "**But you're surprisingly honest for a liar." **Usui subconsciously patted the woman on her head, who looked up at him even more surprised than she was earlier. Usui cleared his throat and quickly retracted his hand. "**Anyway, what's **_**really **_**on your mind?" **

"**Well, uhm…" **Misaki started. _Well, you might as well ask him. He'll figure out you're lying in a split second. Speaking of which, we need to improve your lying skills. _"**You know… that one room I was in…?"**

"**The one you weren't supposed to be in?" **Usui arched an eyebrow.

"**Hey, you're just as equally guilty. You were there too," **Misaki argued.

"**Yes yes, you got me. Anyways, what about that room?" **

"**W-well. I stumbled upon it. And there was this picture of these two kids…"**

"**And you want to know who they are?" **Usui finished for Misaki.

"**Well...yea…" **Misaki admitted. "**I mean, I'm sure they were just guests here at Miyabigaoka, but still…"**

"**They're not guests." **Usui corrected. "**They live here. You don't know them?" **

"**Well, it's not like there is **_**always **_**news about the royal family." **_Not after that incident happened, _Misaki almost said aloud.

"**Well," **Usui pretended to think hard. "**I suppose there's not much, is there? I suppose I'll tell you then." **

"**You will?" **Misaki asked like an excited little child. "**I mean, you will?" **Misaki asked in a more appropriate manner, realizing how silly she must've looked earlier.

Usui laughed at how adorably lovable the lady was. "**Actually, I don't think I want to anymore," **Usui smirked. "**Maybe I might change my mind if you keep me company all night long."**

"**Whaaattt?" **Misaki didn't think she heard him right. After all, who in their right mind would ask a stranger to spend the night with them. "**E-excuse me. But I am not just some bimbo that would sleep with you for information. I cannot believe you had the **_**audacity **_**to ask **_**anyone **_**a question like that." **Misaki rose her right hand up, attempting to slap him. But the man caught her hand before it hit his left cheek.

Usui couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing hard, doing so aggravated the woman even more. "**Y-you're just so **_**cute**_**." **Usui took her hand that he was holding and brought it to his lips. "**When I meant all night, I meant all night during the ball. Did you think I also meant… **_**in bed?" **_His eyes seemed to glint when he asked the last part.

"**W-well. O-of course not…" **Misaki averted her eyes from his piercing gaze. _Oh my god. Misaki, honestly, you couldn't have messed up more than this. _"**I-I'm sorry. It's just t-that-"**

Just as Misaki was in the middle of her sentence, Usui bent down to her height as his lips touched her right cheek. It was just a quick peck on the cheek, but to Misaki, it sent shivers down her spine. Her right cheek seemed to feel hotter than ever.

"**I'll take that as your apology then," **Usui smirked, and then left Misaki standing in the middle of the hallway, holding her right cheek in her hand. "**If we don't hurry, the ball will be over before we get there!"**

* * *

_Okay, okay. I know the whole lip reading/ sign language thing is super confusing, and wouldn't make sense in real life, but please bare with me!_

_Thanks again everyone for your support!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_As usual, write me a review! _

_They are the sole reason I write~_


	17. Chapter 17 - Tora Igarashi & More

_September 5th, 2015_

_Hey all! _

_School is starting on the 8th for me, so I might be a bit more busy._

_I know it's been a while, but I hope you guys are still willing to read this chapter!_

_Also, I absolutely had no idea what to name this chapter, because it was all over the place. So... yea. _

_Thanks ~_

**Jui2014:** _LOL! You're so cutee! &amp; I'm not sure what her reaction would be... would you like to know? xD Anyways, let me know your predictions on what's gonna happen, or if you want to see anything happen! They always give me some a sort of an idea of what to write next~_

**Winnie Tang:** _Omg! I can't believe your school year starts so early! When does it end? Because mine ends in early June. Anyways~ I answered most of your questions in the story (: Let me know if you liked it! _

**Name no:** _I knoww! I update reallllyyyyyyyyyy slow QQ It's because I have so many ways I want to write the story, and so I restart all the time. But thank you for being so patient! I try my best to make the chapter as long as possible. And I know this one is a bit short too, so I'll apologize again! _

**Rose christoph:** _Thank you for your complimentt! (: It makes me so happy, and encourages me to try and write faster~ I hope you continue to send me reviews! _

**Snivy8276:** _Haha, I try my best to be as descriptive as possible. Because in my mind, he's hot af too. LOL . &amp; I absolutely love your comment about her lips. xD Made me laugh so hard, because it's true. Also, I needed to make something up for them not using their voices, because otherwise they would recognize each other in a split second, right? Thanks for reviewing, EReader Snivy! _

**IamGio: **_Hahaaa. -jumps in joy with you- You're soooo adorableee! Everytime I read your reviews, I always smile :D They make me so happy! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!_

**Takumisa17:** _I honestly can't get over the fact that the city that my fanfic takes place in is your name xD That's just so awesome! &amp; I'm sorry for such a late update! I'll try writing faster! _

**Dinni2002:** _Soooooo... I know this one is a bit short too... so I'd like to apologize in advance! But but but! I'll make up for it with the drama that's about to happen! -wink wink- I won't tell you what'll happen, but stay tuned for more (I sound like a commercial LOL)_

**Famous0618:** _I'm soooo sorry! I know I'm super late! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it? I mean like, I just wanted to add my own little twist to it... so I added a relationship to it! Do you think it's a good or odd relationship? (You'll know what I'm talking about by the end of this chapter!) LEave me a review!_

**shannonjacob21:** _Okay...so this chapter wasn't exciting. I know. But the upcoming chapters are sure to surprise you! I've already made some sort of a plot for it! But let me know what you think of the chapter, okay? (;_

**no . one . special: **_Haha, you're quite a detective, aren't you? xD I won't tell you if you're right or wrong. You'll just need to keep reading the next chapters! I will tell you that I am going to add little plot twists here and there! &amp; I'm sorry I took so long to update ! QQ I tried my best this time to update ASAP!_

**SakKim98:** _Awhhh, you're always flattering me! Haha. But I'm sooooo glad you like it! I'm also super picky with my fanfics. But I love it when people review my fanfic, so keep reviewing okay? (: Thankss! Love youu~_

**Gouawesomeswimmer123:** _I try to add a little comedy (: But sometimes I don't know if I'm funny or not... LOL. So please bear with me if it's not funny. I don't really have a great sense of humor. I laugh at just about anything._

**Meto scarlett:** _Thankss ^^ You're a great reader. I love reading your reviews! &amp; I'm sorry that i haven't been posting on wattpad. I'm just superrr busy. Hopefully the people on wattpad will come to this site and find the new chapters. But according to my plot, I still have around 15 chapters left! _

**Unknown:** _Well, this chapter isn't as suspenseful... but I added my own little twist to it. Let me know if you like it or not, okay? ^^ Thankss!_

**luna-chi: **_LOLOLOLOL. Honestly laughed my butt off. You're sooooo funny! I don't usually laugh at reviews, but when I do... it's luna-chi's (insert meme here) xD &amp; I love you toooooo~ (Insert heart here because this site doesn't allow me to do the "less than" sign)._

**justacrazywriter:** _Yesss! The upcoming chapters will have the lip syncing thing. Well, it'll probably stop in the next 5-ish chapters. Do you like it? I kind of just made it up, so I hope it's not too confusing. Haha. But let me know your predictions on what'll happen!_

**hitorikuroneko:** _Hahaaa, no one wants poor Hiku and Miku to suffer, right?! But there's going to be around 15 chapters left before this is over (maybe more). &amp; I kind of miss the twins, should I bring them back into the story next chapter? Or would you rather read about just Takumi and Misa? _

**Love . hope . smile . dream: **_Welcome to my fanfic! I loveeeeee new readers (: Please continue to review and stuff! I really enjoy reading them! &amp; I hope everything wasn't too confusing, because usually people who started earlier could ask me questions about earlier chapters and stuff. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Nina:** _Well, I guess she just never had the guts to go back. She thought that Usui had a kid with the blondie in the magazine, so she didn't really want to interrupt the kid's life and stuff. Plus there was never really a chance to go. You can't just go up to the palace &amp; say that you want to see the king, ya know what I'm sayin? &amp; I never wrote it, but she's wearing a wig. It was her "one condition" that she told Hiku and Miku. Sorry I didn't add it in! &amp; I LOVEEEE answering questions like these! They make me feel like readers are considering every detail, which makes me happy because I work so hard on this fanfiction! Please continue sending me reviews!_

**Guest: **_I'm so sorry that this is a late update QQ Hopefully you'll forgive me! I know I say this every chapter, but I really, sincerely am sorry for being so late!_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Tora Igarashi &amp; More**_

**10 minutes before Misaki and Usui meet:**

Usui walked back into his bedroom chambers. Since it was his room, there was no need to knock, right? But the fact that Usui didn't even knock aggravated Tora even more. After trying on his blonde wig, Tora became annoyed at Usui's request.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tora grumbled, pretending that Takumi hadn't just walked in. "Out of all the ways I could've repaid him, _of course _he picks the most complicated. _Honestly_, I don't know how you deal with him, Satsuki."

"I don't know how _he_ deals with _you_," Satsuki muttered back.

Tora, shocked by Satsuki's retort, looked at Satsuki, and then to Usui, who had a smirk across his face.

Tora started to fix his greyish white tie. "Come on… are you really still mad about _that_?"

Satsuki shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Usui shrugged and gave Tora a look that basically said, 'Well, she's clearly mad. So you really can't say anything that would make her mad.'

_Ugh, you're no help. _Tora turned back to the mirror in front of him and started to fix his blonde wig. "Well. _Technically, _it wasn't my fault." Tora tried to reason with her.

_Oh, man. Boy was I wrong. _Usui shook his head, knowing what was going to happen. "Uhm, so, I think this is the best time for me to leave. After all, we don't want people to see us and get suspicious…" He waved to Tora. "Good luck, Tora." _On both the ball tonight and the current situation. _With that, Usui left the room and walked down the hallway to Hiku and Miku's room, where he'd soon be met with a set of familiar eyes.

As soon as the door closed behind Usui, Satsuki shot a glare across the room to Tora. "What? _Technically? _Technically it wasn't your fault?!" Satsuki almost screamed. "_Technically_, I don't want to hear any of your excuses." _Of all the stupid things he could say, he said it wasn't his fault_. "But you don't hear me pathetically whining about it. Hurry up and get ready, we're already late."

Tora sensed that he would only make matters worse if he started to defend himself, so he just let it slide. "Fine, fine."

"Anyways, _he'll _be here tonight. So be on your best behavior." Satsuki explained in a cold tone. Tora swore that the room got colder once she started to talk.

Right as he was buttoning up the grey vest that matched with the jacket and pants, he sneezed. "Ahhh, someone must be talking about me."

…

"**Tora Igarashi?" **Misaki wanted to confirm. _Well duh, that what he just said when you asked for his name. _

Usui nodded. "**And what sweet name could yours be?" **

And then he smiled. A smile that could send warm rushes through Misaki's entire body. A smile that no one would trade for the world. A smile she felt so familiar and safe with. "**Mi…" **

"**Mi?" **Usui questioned. "**That's your full name?" **

_Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you almost told him your full name! Don't let his smile catch you off guard Misaki! Even if he has a smile that makes you happy to be alive, and makes you feel even more human… _"**Mimi."**

"**Just Mimi? No last name?" **Usui arched an eyebrow.

Misaki nervously nodded. Of course she was sure he knew she was lying. But she hoped that he'd respect her decision.

"**Alright then, **_**Mimi**_**," **Usui started. "**Where are you from?"**

"**A small village outside of Takumisa," **Misaki explained. "**Have you heard of Mitaku?" **

"**Ahh, Mitaku." **Usui nodded. "**It has very beautiful beaches, doesn't it?"**

"**Y-yes, we're very proud of our beaches." **Misaki smiled. It was a faked smile, but it's not like he'd know. "**Anyways, where are you from, Igarashi-san?"**

"**Please, Call me T"**

"**T?"**

"**It's an odd nickname that my friends use."**

Misaki brought the back of her hand to cover her soft giggle. "**Am I your friend already?"**

"**Am I not yours?" **Usui pouted.

"**W-well," **Misaki knew better than to give the man eye contact. From the moment she saw his emerald eyes, she knew that she wouldn't be able to withstand against them for long. _I wonder if I have a weakness for all emerald colored eyes. Or maybe it's like that for everyone else too. I mean like, for Takumi, everyone loved his eyes too. Or maybe just all of his alien featur- _

Usui waved his hand in front of Misaki's face. "**Hello? Is that a no?"**

Misaki, back from her deep thoughts looked in front of her. T's face was only inches away from her own face. His dazzling eyes stared back into her own. "**Oh, well… I suppose you could be…" **

Usui smirked. "**Good." **And then once again, he planted a kiss onto her cheek.

Misaki gasped, the cocky smirk he wore made her realize that she had just played into his hands. "**Y-you're so…" **Misaki had to think of the right word, but her mind was all jumbled up, she could barely talk. "**So… mean!" **She pushed him, but he didn't budge, so then she began to hit him. Not seriously of course. If she was serious, she might just rip the dress, or send the poor guy to the hospital.

"**Well if being mean means that I get to see your different expressions," **Usui grabbed both of her wrists and held them in place, so she couldn't move. "**Then I suppose I'll have to be mean, swe-" **Usui immediately pulled one of Misaki's wrists towards him, so she fell into his arms.

"**W-what do you thi-"**

"**Just hold on for a second."**

He had thought he heard a door close earlier, but now he was certain that someone was coming. Just as Usui has suspected, someone turned into the hallway that they were in. From the clicking of the footsteps, Misaki could tell it was a woman.

_W-wait, if that person sees us together, then they'll think… uh oh. _Misaki pushed herself from Usui's arms. She looked down the hallway and saw someone she knew _very _well. Same purple hair. Same height. Same face. Satsuki Hyodo. Except, she wasn't wearing her usual maid outfit. This time she was wearing a black dress. _Well duh. The ball's tonight. So she's obviously dressed for it. Hurry up and hide! She'll recognize you immediately! _Misaki couldn't find anywhere to hide, because she was trapped in the hallway, so she immediately went back to where she came from. The broad chest of T.

Satsuki was carrying an empty bag that used to carry the wigs and contacts. After her 'argument' with Tora, she almost immediately left the room. If he was going to be difficult, then she wouldn't help him. _Honestly, men who don't take responsibility over their actions aren't real men. They're just boys in a man's body. Hmph. _Satsuki shook her head, trying to hide the anger that was still evident on her face. As soon as she paid attention to where she was walking, she saw two people in that were embracing each other in the hallway. The man, she knew very well, and a blonde haired girl who was in the man's arms.

Usui recognized the footsteps, and was relieved. _Thank goodness it's only just Satsuki. Judging from the way she's walking, the conversation must've been pretty heated. _

"Good evening, Tora-san." Satsuki bowed to Usui. Of course, she had to make everything seem more realistic for his plan to work. "I can see you've got your hands full," Satsuki once again got a closer look of the blonde lady in his arms. "_Just like the real jerk Tora." _She muttered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Anyways, I shall take my leave. Master Usui will be making his speech soon. So you two should quickly make your way back to the ballroom." Satsuki bowed once more, and then left.

When Misaki heard Satsuki mention Usui, her body stiffened. _Oh my gosh. I'm going to see him. I'm really going to meet him. Oh my gosh. We've already went over this whole process once before Misaki. There's no need to pa- annnnnd I'm panicking. Oh jeez. Please let m-_

"**I know this is super comfortable, and I was going to let you stay in my arms for as long as you'd like… but at this point, we're going to miss the entire masquerade." **Usui squeezed Misaki's body into his.

Misaki, finally back to reality, was beet red. She couldn't believe that she stayed in his arms for that long, and got lost in her thoughts. "**I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." **Misaki pushed herself away from Usui until she hit the opposite wall of the hallway. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Usui laughed. "**No harm, No foul. It's just that we should get going. Didn't you hear that maid? The King is going to say his speech soon. We** **wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?"**

"**W-well, no one should miss his speech. **_**After all, **_**he **_**is **_**the King." **Misaki let out a nervous laugh. "**Then, we'd better hurry."**

…

The layout of the ballroom was utterly amazing. The entrance to the room led to two stairs on the right and left side. The stairs curved, and combined to make one larger stairway that led to the ground floor.

On the left and right sides of the room, there were tall, glass doors that led to the garden. The doors were as high as the ceiling. The walls were filled with windows just as tall, however, there was only one door on each side that was centered exactly in the middle of each wall.

At the side opposite to the entrance was another stairway. This stairway was white, but a golden carpet covered most of it. The railings had designs that were embedded with gems. The regal staircase led to the most important thing in the entire room. The throne. The throne was as expensive looking as the rest of the room. It was made of gold, which was obviously a given. But it was a pretty simple throne. Expensive, but simple.

In the middle of the room, a huge crystal chandelier hung. The huge light had small crystals, that looked like droplets of rain in mid-air. The crystals were made of diamonds. Not just any type of diamond. They were made from the most expensive, the clear diamonds.

The floor glistened like the stars in a night sky. It was marble, but of course, the floor couldn't be that simple, right? Well, the marble was topped with tiny specs of diamonds, just for that little touch.

Music filled the entire ballroom, from one corner to the next. You could hear the sweet melody that came from the orchestra. Violins, cellos, bass, flutes, viola, french horns, saxophones, clarinets. If you could name the instrument, it was there. It was absolutely astonishing, hearing how all the different instruments could somehow create such beautiful sounds together.

"**W-well, this is certainly…" **Misaki was breathless. She had forgotten how beautiful the ballroom was.

Usui took her hand and turned towards her face. "**Absolutely stunning?" **He finished for her.

Once again, the man was able to make blood rush to Misaki's cheeks, turning them bright red. "**W-w-well…I suppose..." **But this time, Misaki stared right back into the emerald gems that were T's eyes. _Two can play at this game. _"**But it's not as charming as you are." **She smirked, and then walked away from T.

Usui's face was frozen. The cockiness that was once written all over his face was now gone. Soon, Usui's cheeks were a slight tint of pink. He started to laugh quietly to himself as the amber-eyed woman left him. "You never fail to amaze me." He shook his head slowly. A huge smile was stretched across his gorgeous face. Soon, even the women near him started to notice such a handsome man. After a moment, Takumi finally went off to find the unpredictable woman that had left him behind.

**...**

Misaki had started to explore the grand ballroom. Everywhere she looked, she saw beautiful dresses and tuxedos. Even the butlers that served horderves were dressed nicely. Misaki had stopped one of them to taste the delicious food.

_I haven't eaten a thing all day long. I'm starving. _Misaki had chosen to eat the tomato bruschetta that was one of her favorites. Actually, to be more precise, bruschetta was one of the first things that she hadn't made terribly.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted Misaki right as she was going to take a bite of her horderve.

Misaki paused, closed her mouth, and then took a deep breath. _Timing is everything here, isn't it? _Misaki shut her eyes, and when she opened them, she forced her lips to curve into a smile.

Misaki turned around to see who had interrupted her before she went into a bliss heaven. "Yes?"

"I noticed that you came with _him_." The woman replied. Her hair was black as ebony, and was put up in a elegant bun. She had turquoise eyes that were like a metallic ocean with a hint of spring grass.

"Him?" Misaki questioned.

"You know… Tora. Tora Igarashi." The woman answered. "Are you two dating?" Before Misaki had a chance to reply, the woman started talking again. "You know, once he sees someone like _me_, he wouldn't think twice about leaving _you._"

Misaki was getting more and more annoyed by the woman's way of speaking to her. "I'm sorry dear. In order for you to insult me, I must first value your opinion." Misaki forced another smile. "Nice try though." And then she turned, and walked away. _Honestly, I must be meeting the worst people ever. I didn't even know that girl. _Misaki was now ticked off. The lady made her lose her appetite, and she was looking forward to eating the exquisite bruschetta. _Well, it'd be a waste if I didn't eat it… and it's not as if I can put it back… _So Misaki gave into her frugal side, and decided to eat the horderve, despite not having an appetite for it. But right as Misaki brought her hand to her mouth, another hand grabbed her wrist. Soon enough, her hand that was holding the tomato bruschetta was feeding a certain man in front of her.

"**Mmmmm," **Usui licked his lips. "**That was quite a delectable. Thanks for the food." **

Misaki opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't really argue with him. After all, she didn't really want to eat it. So in a way, he helped her. _Don't forget what you just went through, Misaki! He really brings you trouble! _Misaki started glaring at Usui. "**Tora." **

"**Hmm?" **He cocked his head to the side.

"**Do you know how much trouble you give me?" **Misaki started to rub her temples.

"**Trouble…" **He pretended to think hard. "**Trouble in your heart?" **

Misaki pinched his cheeks. "**Can't you be serious for one second?" **

"**I'm always serious about you." **Usui tried to mouth. "**But did something happen?"**

"**Did something happen? Lots of things happened!" **Misaki exclaimed. "**You don't have a very clean reputation with women, do you?" **

"**W-well. That's half true, and half false…" **Usui tried to explain, running his fingers through his wig. _Maybe it was a wrong idea to pick Tora to help me. I could've asked someone else. Anyone else, and that would have been fine…_

_Well, Misaki. You sure have a great eye for men. Two womanizers in a row. _"**I knew it." **Misaki rolled her eyes, pushed Usui out of the way, and started walking anywhere, as long as it was far from him.

Right as Misaki was walking away, and Usui was trying to catch up to Misaki, the orchestra stopped playing. Actually, a majority stopped playing, but the trumpets started to play their solo.

After the trumpets, people started bowing. First it was one, and then two, and then before she knew it, everyone was bowing, even Tora(Usui in disguise). And Misaki knew exactly what was happening.

_It's him. Will he see me? Of course he won't. There's hundreds of people here. There's no way he'd see me. I wonder how he looks… _Misaki's mind rambled on. Before she knew it, she heard _him_. She thought that Tora(Usui in disguise) sounded like Takumi earlier in the twin's room. But this moment confirmed that she had heard wrong. It couldn't have sounded like Takumi, because Takumi (Tora in disguise) was standing in front of her now, talking. _I missed him so much, that my mind turned Tora's voice into his… Just how long will I be completely infatuated with you, baka. _

"Please raise your heads." Takumi's voice bellowed throughout the ballroom, replacing the dead silence.

Misaki was far from Takumi, but she was certain that it was him. She could differentiate his voice from anyone in the entire world. He had that rich, silky tone that would make anybody turn their head to find out who was talking.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight." Takumi's voice continued. "As you all know, the main reason for this ball, is because I am looking for a new Queen. However, please do not let this burden any one of you at all. I wish for everyone to have a great time tonight. Thank you for coming to support me. Long live Seika!"

"Long live Seika!" The entire crowd bellowed back, clapping and whistling.

Right after the applause, the music came back on and everything returned to normal. Except it felt like the women in the room were now like a cougar waiting for the right time to strike.

On the other hand, Tora was worried that someone would catch on to the lip syncing. But luckily, it seemed like no one had. The hard part was done, now he just had to keep his mouth shut, smile, and enjoy the food.

"Servant," Tora called to a butler. "Have the chef cook me some omurice with ketchup."

"Right away, your majesty," the butler bowed, and then quickly made his way towards the kitchen.

"Omurice?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Tora smiled at Satsuki, who just rolled her eyes in response. "On another note," Tora tried to change the subject. "I wonder where Takumi went." He tried to scan the room to find Takumi, but there were just too many people. And Takumi could have been anywhere.

"Girls are probably flocked around him right now." Satsuki replied, still not looking at Tora.

"Girls?"

"Well, of course. I gave him your ring that has your family's emblem on it. And because you're a _well-known _player, there are probably _tons _of women around him."

"Come on," Tora pleaded. "You know there's only one woman for me."

Right as Satsuki was going to scold him even more, the butler came back with the plate of omurice.

"For you." Tora smirked. "I know it's your favorite."

Satsuki stood there frozen. "You remembered…?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Take this as an apology for not making it to our dinner date last time."

"I don't know. You were supposed to meet my brother. But you decided to take that _woman_ home."

"Well, she was drunk. What was I supposed to do? Leave her there alone in the midst of all those men?" Tora tried to reason, but then immediately took it back, realizing she wouldn't accept his apology if he didn't take it back. "You're right. It's all my fault. I really am sorry." Tora apologized trying to make his cutest puppy face.

Satsuki tried to look mad, but then couldn't hold in her giggles. "Fine. I accept your apology."

"Uhm, am I interrupting anything…" A voice cut in.

"Ahh! You're here!" Satsuki exclaimed, grabbing the person's arm.

Tora was a bit jealous that Satsuki could just grab a man's arm like that and stick to his side. "And who might you be?"

The man was a few inches shorter than Tora. He had blue eyes, ones that Tora seemed to recognize. He also had short, purple hair, that contrasted with his pale white skin.

"Tora!" Satsuki smiled, pulling the man closer to her. "This is my brother!"

Tora stared blank a few times, and then finally outstretched his hand towards the man. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tora Igarashi. Your sister's boyfriend."

The man shook hands with Tora. "Aoi. Aoi Sorals."

* * *

_Soooo... I know most of you saw that coming. _

_Aoi is a guy! Yes yes! You all were right!_

_But wait until the next chapters! (More drama/plot twists to come!)_

_Also, let me know about your thoughts about the ToraxSatsuki pairing I made_

_I wanted to add my own little touch to the fanfic_

_So I created... Sora! _

_As usual, please send me a review ! ~ _

_I really love reading them! _


	18. Chapter 18 - Heros

_November 13th, 2015_

_First of all, I figured out that I uploaded the wrong chapter... so if you read the story before 9:20 pm EST on November 13th, 2015, then you should re-read it again. Sorry guys !_

_Anyways, I'd just like to apologize once again for taking so long to update the story ! :/_

_I really am trying my best! I even wrote over 12,000 words for this chapter to try &amp; make up for my absence._

_But I have all kinds of things going on in real life... piano lessons, homework, soccer (football), hockey, etc._

_I also recently came back from the Windy City of Chicago! I was just over there on a class trip with my school ^^_

_But on another note, soccer is ending next week, so I should have more free time (but I can't promise anything!)_

_Enough about me though, I'll move onto the review responses c:_

**I also have this story on Wattpad! My name on Wattpad is " TheERain " . You can also find this story by searching "Serendipity"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE WRITING IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18 - Heros**_

After hearing _his _voice, Misaki started to doubt herself. _Why did I even come here in the first place? What were you thinking Misaki? You wanted to see him. You just did, now what? It won't change the fact that he has a family. He moved on. Now it's time you move on, Misaki. _

Misaki had left the ballroom, and wandered into one of the gardens. She couldn't stay in that stuffy room. It made her feel like she couldn't breathe properly.

Misaki gasped. A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. If it had been any normal person, she would've sensed their presence earlier, but the only person who was ever able to conceal their presence and surprise her was Takumi. _Takumi… is it him? The weight, the shape, the warmth. Everything about this hand reminds me of him… What am I going to say to him? Will he know it's me? _Misaki squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that Takumi would be the first to say something.

"**Mimi?" **

Misaki's eyes flew open, and she jerked away from the person behind her to see the owner of the hand was.

"**T-T-T-Tora?!" **She exclaimed.

"**The one and only," **Usui beamed. "**Were you expecting someone else?"**

"**N-no…" **Misaki lied. "**Why are you out here?"**

"**Well… you kind of just left me there after the speech," **

"**Oh… sorry. I just needed a bit of air, I wasn't feeling that well after the speech."**

Usui looked at her suspiciously, but Misaki was avoiding his line of sight again. "**Are you… by chance…M" **

Misaki started to panic. _He might have recognized me. Oh my gosh, Misaki. Misaki. Whatever he says, deny it! Do not hesitate to deny it!_

"**Married?" **Usui finished.

"**Wha- no…"**

Usui walked towards Misaki, and grabbed her left hand. "**I don't know… the lighter skin on your left ring finger seems to disagree with you." **Usui looked right in Misaki's amber orbs. This was a look that she had never seen on her new friend before. The usual playful, carefree emerald eyes were now replaced by a pair of ice cold ones.

Right as Usui pointed that out, Misaki retracted her hand from his and covered it her right hand. "**F-fine. You're right, except for one part… I **_**used **_**to be married." **

"**Oh, so you came to this ball to find a new husband candidate? I suppose after your marriage, you had no source of income to go shopping, am I right? And so now you came here, hoping to get the King's attention, or any other rich man's so that you could finally live a comfortable life once aga-" **

"**D-d-don't lump me in with those kinds of women!" **Misaki blurted out. Her hand made quite an impactful hit across Usui's left cheek. Tears were almost welling out of Misaki's eyes. "**Y-you have no right to judge me! You have no idea what I've been through, or why I'm here in the first place! **_**You don't know me**_**." **She glared at Takumi. "**Good night, Mr. Igarashi." **And once again, Misaki was taking off from Usui.

However, Usui had different plans. He grabbed Misaki's hand as she was running away, and pulled her back towards him. "**Sorry." **He pulled Misaki into his embrace. "**I'm really sorry… I crossed the line." **

Misaki tried to escape from him by pushing on his broad chest, but failed miserably. Usui had suddenly started patting her head. For some reason, it felt so comfortable… so _right_ to be in his embrace, so she unconsciously reached her arms out, and started to hug him too.

This one action from the woman in front of him made Takumi's body go crazy. Usually, he was able to stay calm, no matter what situation was before him. But Mimi had his insides all tangled up. His heart was beating so fast, that he had wondered if she heard it. All he could do was smile at the lady in his arms. "**Mimi… are you okay now?" **

Usui felt her nod into his chest.

"**I'm really truly sorry. I didn't mean to-"**

"**I know," **Misaki interrupted him. "**...I'm sorry I slapped you…" **

Usui chuckled. "**It's fine."**

"**I'm also sorry that I've kept you for almost the whole night. I know I'm a nuisance sometimes." **

"**You're far from a nuisance. I'd rather be with you, than any other woman any day."**

Misaki laughed. "**I never asked you, because I thought it was unnecessary, but are you by chance married?"**

"**Nope, but I'm hoping you could change that." **

Misaki grabbed Usui's left hand. "**But the lighter skin o-" **Misaki stopped, because her brain finally processed what he had just said to her. And her cheeks were instantly a bright red hue again. "**B-b-baka!" **She playfully hit Usui.

"**Were you about to use the same line that I said to you, on me?" **Usui smirked.

"**It's not fair. I didn't even get the chance to say it." **Misaki pouted.

"**Sorry sweetheart, you're 100 years too early to use my own lines on me." **Usui winked, and then walked away from Misaki.

Misaki's inner competitiveness came out of her, and she started to chase Usui. "**I'm 100 years too **_**early? **_**Welllll. Let's see what you say after I wipe that smug look off your pretty little face!" **

Usui was practically jogging backwards, while easily dodging Misaki's attacks. It was amazing how he could multitask that well. But in Misaki's defense, she _was _wearing a dress.

"**Stop!" **Misaki commanded Usui, who stopped obediently in front of Misaki. Of course, Misaki didn't expect that he'd stop, so she ran into him and both of them tumbled into the small stream in the garden.

Misaki gasped. "**THE DRESS!" **She quickly got up and out of the stream, caring more about the dress' condition than Usui's condition. She shot a glare at Usui. "**Look what you've done." **

Misaki's strapless ivory mermaid dress was drenched from the waist down. The part that used to flare out was now just straight, dragged down by the weight of the absorbed water. Luckily, her wig and makeup weren't ruined.

However, Usui wasn't so lucky because he tried to shield Mimi from as much water as possible. He was soaked from top to bottom. Even his hair under the wig was wet.

Usui slicked his hair and wig away from his face, loosened his tie, and took off his jacket. It was almost like seeing a god bathing in a moonlit bath. The way his abs showed through his soaked white shirt. And the way the water dripped from his hair. How his emerald eyes reflected the moonlight. To say he was hot would be the understatement of the century.

Usui finally got out of the stream and walked towards Misaki.

"**W-w-what…?" **Misaki asked as he picked her up and carried her in a bridal style.

Misaki tried to protest, but when she hit his chest, she could feel every detail of his skin.

"**I'm taking us to go dry off," **Usui replied. "**You don't want to stay like this the entire night, now do you?" **

…

Takumi carried Misaki through a different entrance of the garden. After all, it would've been bad if they walked into the ballroom all wet. Normally, women would be dying from happiness. Being in Takumi's arms while he was soaked was like being in heaven. However, Misaki being Misaki, was more worried about how she was going to dry the dress, and whether mud had gotten on it or not. There was a lot of things on her mind, and the way 'Tora' looked wasn't currently one of them.

Before she knew it, 'Tora' had carried her all the way to the King's bedroom chambers.

"**H-h-h-h-hey…" **Misaki whispered, hoping that no one was around. "**W-w-we can't be here. It's the **_**King's **_**bedroom! We could get jailed! Worse! We could be sentenced to death!"**

"**Relax, I know him. He won't mind as long as we don't leave a mess."**

"**Y-you know U-Usui?" **Misaki's palms started to get sweaty after mentioning his name in the _castle_.

"**Yea…" **Usui lied. "**I'm a distant cousin. Do you know Usui?"**

"**N-no." **Misaki tried to change the subject, hoping to get as far away from it as possible. "**I-I still don't think this is a good idea..." **

"**We're already here though," **Usui opened the door and stepping inside.

Misaki's mouth dropped open. "**Wow…"** _It looks exactly the same._

"**Well, I'll prepare the bath, you can bathe first." **Usui sat Misaki down on the bed, and walked towards the bathroom.

"**W-w-wait! I don't need to-"**

"**If you aren't willing to, then I'll **_**personally **_**make sure you take it." **Usui turned the water for the bath on, and then stuck his head out of the bathroom door to smile at Misaki. "**It's your choice." **

Misaki started to weigh her options out. She figured that either way she'd have to take it. And she _obviously _didn't need 'Tora' to help with that. "**Fine, I'll take it willingly." **

"**Good." **Usui came out and sat with Misaki on the bed. Misaki immediately scooted away from Usui once he sat down next to her. "**I'm not the type of guy who'd do something to a girl without permission…" **

"**I know." **Misaki smirked. "**But I'm not the type of woman who'd let her guard down just because of that." **

Usui started laughing, which caught Misaki off guard. "**You're really amazing." **

_He's so cute… _Misaki started to smile after hearing Takumi's laugh. _Wait. What? No! I didn't just call him cute… did I?_

"**Mimi?" **Usui waved his hand in front of Misaki's face. "**You really like staring off into space, don't you?" **

"**Ahhh, yea… Do you think that we should lock the door? Just in case someone comes in?" **Misaki suggested. She didn't want Usui to come back from the ball, and then find her in there with 'Tora.'

"**I guess," **Usui got up and went to lock the door.

_Click._

"**I honestly don't think the lock would stop anybody though." **Usui walked back into the bathroom. "**You bath is done, you should go in before it gets cold." **

"**Ah, right. Thank you, T." **Misaki walked into the bathroom and bowed to Usui.

"**Oh, by the way. I'm sorry if it smells a bit weird."**

"**Fijian water lotus," **Misaki accidentally blurted out. It was Misaki's favorite. They had once gone to a Fiji sauna, and she fell in love with the smell. So he had the water for their bath soaked in the flowers, despite Misaki's opposition. It was a waste of money, but the water smelt _so good. _

"**Oh, not many people know the exact name of this smell."**

"**M-my mother used to run a flower shop…" **Misaki pushed Usui out of the bathroom. "**You can't come in here no matter what, okay? I swear, if I see even your shadow from the door, I'll make sure that your face will be permanently broken." **She glared at Usui to get her point across.

Usui put his hands up in defense. "**I told you! I won't do anything… unless you beg me to." **He smirked.

Misaki shut the door right into Takumi's face, and started to take off her dress. Except, she couldn't reach the back. _No way. _Misaki started grab the top of the dress, and tried to pull it down, but it couldn't go past her waistline. Then, she tried to grab the bottom of the dress, and pull it over her head. But _of course_ the dress couldn't fit past her head. At this point, Misaki was just about to freak out. She couldn't get the dress off at all. At least not _alone. Noooooo. _

_Creaaaaaakkkk. _

Misaki finally decided to get some help. There was absolutely no way of getting the dress off alone without ripping it. And she had already gotten it wet, she couldn't afford to return it ripped. _Elizabeth's gonna kill me… _"**U-uhm… C-c-can you give me a hand?" **Misaki peering into the room to see Usui reading sitting on a window sill while reading a book.

"**Of course," **Usui left the book on the window sill and walked over to Misaki. He smirked, and then started to unhook the top of the dress, and then leaned into her ear to whisper. "**Although, Mimi told me not to look, so I guess I can't."**

"**W-what?" **Misaki jerked away from Usui. "**B-but I can't take it off alone…" **

"**I suppose I could help… but you'd have to **_**beg **_**me," **Usui's eyes seemed to have an ominous glint to them.

"**Please help me, T,"** Misaki rushed.

"**Hmm," **Usui started to turn, and walk away. "**I don't think that's really begging…"**

"**W-wait!" **Misaki pulled Usui's hand back towards her. "**P-Please, I **_**beg **_**you to help me." **

Usui smiled at Misaki, seeming to be satisfied. "**It'd be my pleasure." **

Since Usui already unhooked the top of the dress, all he'd need to do left is to unzip it. But knowing Usui, he didn't do it in an ordinary way. He took the zipper in between his thumb and middle finger. And as he slowly unzipped the dress, he slid his pointer finger down her back.

Misaki gasped at the sudden contact. "**S-stop, b-b-baka," **She panted.

"**You want me to stop unzipping?" **Usui innocently asked. "**But you just **_**begged **_**me to unzip you like a second ago."**

"**D-don't stop… Just go a bit faster…" **Misaki whispered out.

Usui smirked. Once again, the man was filled with a sort of superiority and confidence, which Misaki hated.

"**There, I finished." **Usui bit her ear, and then immediately backed away, afraid of getting hit.

Misaki covered the bitten ear with her hand, and glared at Usui. After that entire time, her face was extremely red. It had almost seemed like she just got out of her bath. "**You are so lucky that I can't move in this unzipped dress…" **She held the front of the dress up, to keep it from falling. And with that, she slammed the door shut.

The bathroom was composed of three rooms. The room connected to the bedroom was the largest of the three. It contained the sink, a huge mirror, and a shower that was as big as Misaki's closet. On one side of the room, there was another door that led to where the toilet was. The other door contained the bath. Now, when I say bath, I don't really mean bath. The bath is like a medium sized pool.

Misaki let her dress fall down immediately after she stepped into the bathroom, and then proceeded to walk into the room containing the bath. The water felt _so _good. She hadn't splurged on herself like this in so long.

_Man, there are just some things that you miss about this life. _Misaki shut her eyes. And then, a thought popped into her head. _Usui also takes baths in here. _Her eyes shot open, and she felt her face get hotter. _God, why did I even think of that now? _She started to think about how the water would drip down his rock hard abs. How it'd flow down to… _Misaki! Get your head together! It's just a normal bath. It isn't something to freak out about. New topic. Hiku and Miku. What are you gonna say to them? Maybe start out with the fact that you know their dad. Maybe the fact that you're… wait. What are you to them? You're the dad's ex wife. Well, technically Usui and I are still married… right? But he had the ball to find a queen… but then again, he doesn't know I'm alive. So technically I AM still married to him. So… does that make me their mom? I mean, they always referred to me as their mom. But… I'm not their biological mother. So perhaps I'm more like a step-mom? Wait a minute, how long have I been in the bath? If I stay too long, T might get worried and barge in… I'd better hurry. _

After being lost in her deep thoughts for a good half hour, Misaki finally got out of the tub. She walked out to the main room of the 'bathroom' where the sink was, and grabbed a towel out of basket. Misaki wrapped the towel over herself, and then wrapped her hair in the towel, making sure to cover all of her hair. So that T didn't see her real hair color.

As for her wig, Misaki took it off before she took her bath and set it on a table next to the bath itself. She didn't want to get it wet. She didn't know if the blonde hair would start to fall out. So Misaki decided to put it back on when her hair dried.

After wrapping her hair, Misaki grabbed her dress to put it back on. She couldn't stay there for any longer. She already took up so long in the bath. _Wait a minute… _Misaki looked at the floor of the bathroom. _Where is it? _And then she started to open up the drawers. _I'm sure I set it here… _Misaki looked into the other rooms, wondering if she had left it there, and forgot. But after a good five minutes of internally freaking out, she knew there was only one place it could be. _T. _

_Creeaaakkkk…_

Misaki stuck her head, and only her head, out of the door. Only to have T stare back at her from the window sil. "**Where's my dress?" **She glared at him.

Usui looked back at Misaki innocently. "**I sent it out to get cleaned. It would've left a stain if you left it like that, you know. I couldn't let a beautiful maiden like you get her dress ruined." **

"**Great. Thanks a lot." **Misaki replied sarcastically. "_**Now **_**what am I going to wear? Wait a minute, how did you even get my dress?"**

Usui smirked. "**I got it off the floor. Duh. And it's not like I'm having you go naked, if that's what you're asking." **

"**What am I wearing then?" **Misaki shook her head, and then wrinkled her eyebrows. "**W-wa-wait a minute. You got it off the floor?"**

Usui nodded and grinned, like a dog who wanted to be praised by its owner.

"**Did I…" **Misaki asked softly. "**Or did I not, tell you that I didn't want you **_**anywhere **_**near the bathroom? Did I not tell you not to go in? What part of not going in do you **_**not **_**understand?!" **As she continued, her voice got more stern and angry.

"**B-b-b-but Mimi… I-I just wanted to do the best thing for you," **Usui pouted with his puppy dog eyes. "**I-I-I wanted to make you happy." **

Misaki sighed, and then rubbed her temples. "**Fine! This is the **_**only **_**time I'll forgive you, because you had good intentions." **She glared at Usui one more time. "**HOWEVER. This is also the last time I'll let things like this slide. Kapeesh?"**

Usui nodded.

"**Great. Now bring me what I'm supposed to wear for now." **Misaki brought her head into the bathroom, stuck her arm out, and closed the door even more to make sure he wouldn't be able to peer inside.

"**But you just told me not to go near the bathroom while you're in there. I can't just go against your word like you. **_**After all, **_**you told me that you wouldn't let things slide anymore." **

Misaki rolled her eyes. _What a smart-aleck. _"_**Fine. **_**Then close your eyes and turn around. Don't move a muscle."**

Misaki swiftly move out of the bathroom, when Usui turned around. She left the door slightly open, so she would be able to run back and close the door. Misaki started to walk towards-

"**Wait. Where's the clothes?"**

"**The clothes you're wearing?"**

"**No. The clothes that I'm **_**not **_**wearing." **Misaki sighed. "**Of course the clothes I'm going to wear!"**

"**Oh, I was just going to give you my shirt." **Usui stated, like it was _so _normal for someone to do that. "**But I can't take it off, because you told me not to move my muscles." **

"**WHAT?" **Misaki exclaimed. _I knew it wasn't this simple when it came to him. _She facepalmed herself. _But calm down Misa. _Misaki breathed in and out. "**Why exactly would I wear that?"**

"**Because… you have nothing else to wear. I mean, I suppose you could wear the towel, but I thought you'd rather have a shirt. And it's not like there's any clothes you could borrow in here." **

Misaki stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating what to do. _You can't wear the towel, it'd be against our morals! But the shirt would cover just as much as the towel, nearly nothing! No woman should be reduced to these choices! _"**Fine." **Misaki finally decided. _Shirts are harder to take off than towels. I mean, even if he tried something funny, he'd end up in the hospital. But still, it's time to take precautions. _"**Don't move a muscle."**

"**I haven't." **Usui chuckled.

Misaki walked slowly to Usui's back but stopped. "**Can you take your shirt off first?"**

Usui whistled. "**Wow, I didn't take you to be the aggressive type of woman." **

Misaki's cheeks turned to crimson. "**Baka. I didn't mean it like that," **she playfully hit his back.

"**I wish I could take it off, but Mimi told me not to move my muscles." **

_God. I wish my words would stop coming back to bite me in the ass. _Misaki sighed. "**So what do I do?"**

Usui pretended to think for a minute. "**Take it off yourself, I suppose." **

"**I can't do that." **

"**Then you can stay in your towel. I wouldn't mind, but if the King or servants sees us in here with only you in a towel, then it'd might make the wrong impression right?" **

Misaki gritted her teeth together. _Worst. Situation. Possible. _"**Fine."**

Misaki started to unbutton his shirt from the back of him, because she didn't want him to peek at her. She wrapped her arms around T. It almost felt the same as when she would embrace Usui. _God. It felt good when I hugged Usui. But this feels so great. There's just something about T that comforts me. Something that makes me feel so nostalgic. Perhaps he came over a summer to visit Usui when we were teenagers. I mean, Gerald came occasionally. But usually no one came. I don't know… but you'd better hurry Misa. If you take too long, you'll look like a pervert. _

One by one, Misaki unbuttoned each button, until she got to the bottom of the shirt. Then she pulled the shirt off from behind, and scurried back to the bathroom. But since she came out of the bath earlier, she had gotten the floor wet when she walked to Usui. So on the way back, _of course_, she slipped. One step in the opposite direction, and her vision was flipped upside down.

"Ahhh!" Misaki screamed. She shut her eyes, ready for the hard impact of the floor. But as she fell, Usui grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. However, Usui had also slipped on the water. So both of them just fell once again.

Misaki opened her eyes because she hadn't felt anything hard. In fact, she felt snug and cozy. "**T-T-Tora? Are you okay?" **Misaki moved his hair out of his face, only to see a pained expression. "**OH MY GOD. YOU CAN'T DIE! DON'T DIE ON ME! GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" **

Usui moaned. "**It hurts."**

"**What hurts? Stay with me T!" **Misaki started to search his body for any injuries. Her hand grazed his rock hard abs, due to him being half naked.

Usui smirked. "**It hurts to not be able to pounce on you when you're in this kind of a state." **

Misaki looked at herself. She was still in her towel, which looked like it could fall off any minute now. And she was sitting on top of Usui. _Naked. _

Misaki gasped, and then quickly walked back to the bathroom. "**Y-y-y-y-you pervert!" **She covered her woman areas with her hands, even though her towel was still on her.

Usui watched as the door shut close, and then chuckled to himself. _God, she's so adorable. I just want to watch her all day every day. _

After five minutes, the door opened once again to reveal Misaki in T's shirt. The shirt was bigger than Misaki expected. It stopped an inch below her panties, but the sleeves were too longer for her arms.

Misaki glared at Usui.

"**You look great," **Usui's eyes wandered up and down her body.

Misaki continued to glare, and didn't respond to Usui.

"**Are you still mad?" **

Misaki just jerked her head to the side.

"**I'm sorry that I caught you when you fell." **

Misaki crossed her arms.

"**Well I mean I guess we're even now." **Usui started walking towards Misaki.

"**And how exactly are we even now?" **Misaki asked.

"**I made you fall, but you made me fall head over heels for you," **Usui smirked.

"**Pftt," **Misaki started laughing. "**T-t-that was so cheesy." **She wiped a tear from her eye.

"**Can I be forgiven now that I've said something that cheesy?" **Usui asked with his puppy dog eyes.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "**Only on one condition." **

"**Anything for you," **he winked.

Misaki burst out in laughter once again. "**Stoppp! I'm seriously about to die from laughing." **After a seconds of more laughing, Misaki finally stopped. "**Ahhh, I almost forgot what my condition was. Anyways. You have to bring me my dress in the next five minutes. Then I'll forgive you." **

"**Easy," **Usui walked to a wardrobe and pulled out her dress.

Misaki's eyes shot wide open. "**What? It was here the whole time?!" **

"**No, it came back a couple minutes ago, while you were changing."**

"**Why didn't you tell me sooner? Then I wouldn't have to come out in…" **Misaki looked at her attire. "**Come out in… **_**this**_**."**

"**Would you hit me if I told you I wanted to see you in my shirt?" **Usui grinned.

Misaki clenched her fingers into a fist.

Usui watched as she seemed to be getting angrier by the second. "**I'm kidding. You said you didn't want me near the bathroom when you're in there. So I gave you your space." **He smiled.

_Of course it's what I said. Jeez. _"**Whatever… just give me the dress so that I can change and go home." **Misaki started walking towards Usui, and as she reach for the dress, Usui moved it. So she tried grabbing it again, but somehow, Usui was able to keep it out of her reach. "**What's the catch?"**

Usui smirked. "**I'm not that type of person Mimi."**

"**Then what can I do to get my dress?"**

"**A simple peck on the-"**

Misaki punched Usui in the pit of his stomach, and grabbed the dress. "**Thanks," **she smirked back at him.

Usui rubbed where she punched, and just chuckled. _Adorable and unpredictable. _

…

After she changed, Misaki and T finally left the King's bedroom chambers and started walking back towards the entrance of the castle.

"**Thank god he didn't come back." **Misaki let out a sigh of relief. "**It would've been **_**bad **_**if he found us in there."**

"**Why?" **Usui asked.

"**W-why else? Because we could've gone to jail."**

"**Relax, it would've been fine. I'm his close cousin."**

_That's not really why it would've been bad though. _"**Y-yea. I suppose." **Misaki diverted her attention to something else. "**You really don't have to walk me to my limousine." **

"**It's alright. I have nothing to do anyways." **

Before they knew it, they had reached the entrance, and Alfred's limousine pulled up to the door.

"**Thank you for everything, T." **

"**No problem. Have a safe trip back to Mitaku." **He grinned. "**Thanks for accompanying me tonight, Miss Mimi with no last name." **

Misaki chuckled. "**Thanks for making me fall twice, Mister Tora Igarashi." **

"**Will I see you again?" **

Misaki thought about being able to see him again. How he made her feel _normal_ again. How the past seemed like it not longer affected her. But then she remembered. _Usui_. _I can't. I can't seem to forget him. I used to love him. Even now, even though he has someone else in his heart, I still can't seem to forget him. _"**Well, as for meeting again," **Misaki walked towards the limousine. "**I guess we'll leave it to fate." **And Misaki shut the door. _There's no way I'm meeting him again. If Usui can't find me, there's no way in hell he will. Tonight was fun. Tonight was like a fairy tale for me, a fairy tale that I won't have again. _

…

"How was the ball, Miss Ayuzawa?" Alfred asked.

"It was great," Misaki replied, smiling.

"That young man seemed nice," Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

"Friend… boyfriend… lover… stranger… none of that matters anymore." Misaki stared out of the window. "I'm never going to see him again anyways."

Sensing her sadness, Alfred decided to offer her some advice. "My friend, the one who runs the restaurant, always says that no matter how long you've been waiting, the man that the gods chose for you will find you. You will meet him when the gods say so. Not a minute earlier; not a moment later. Everything is prewritten. What we call fate, is what the gods have written for us."

Misaki managed to let a small smile out. "Well then, I hope your friend is right."

…

Misaki arrived back at Wigged around 11:00 pm(23:00). She was actually pretty tired out.

"Thank you Alfred for taking me and bringing me back," she bowed.

Alfred laughed. "No problem, I'd pick driving you over any other young person any day." Alfred watched Misaki go into Wigged, just to make sure she made it in safely, and then drove off into the night.

"Elizabeth?" Misaki walked into the store, and then locked the front door. _She really should lock her door. _"Elizabeth…?"

"Back here," a voice answered from the back of the shop.

Misaki walked through the aisle and straight into the back room. "What are you doing back here?"

The three of them were sitting around the round table playing cards.

"Just hanging out," Hiku answered.

"How was the ball?" Miku immediately asked.

"It was… good…" Misaki smiled nervously.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Good? Just good? Did you-"

"Meet anyone special?" Hiku and Miku excitedly finished for Elizabeth.

"I suppose." Misaki diverted her eyes away from all three of them. "How were the kids, Elizabeth?"

"I told you to call me mother," she pouted. "They were fantastic. I never knew they were such smart kids."

"Yea…" Misaki started she gave a certain look to Hiku and Miku, who both just looked at each other. "Same here…"

"S-s-so what kind of man did you meet?" Hiku asked, hoping to change his mother's look.

"How did you know it was a guy?" Misaki blurted out, and then covered her mouth.

Miku giggled. "You're honestly terrible at lying Mama."

"It's not like I try to be bad," Misaki pouted. "Anyways. His name is Tora. Tora Igarashi."

Hiku and Miku gasped.

Misaki looked at them suspiciously. "Do you know him?"

Miku started. "N-no. It's just-"

"Did you meet the king?" Hiku interrupted his sister.

"Ah," Misaki forced a smile. "No. I didn't. Have you two met him," she raised an eyebrow.

"M-maybe… once or twice." Miku admitted.

"B-b-but not up close though, of course." Hiku added.

Misaki decided to let them off the hook. After all, they were only kids. And she knew them, they would have a good reason to not tell Misaki. "Well, there was also such good food there. I'll teach you two how to make tomato bruschetta tomorrow. I almost forgot that I knew how to make it."

"Tomorrow?" Hiku asked.

"Yea, tomorrow. Why? Is there something wrong? Do you guys not like tomato bruschetta?"

"W-well. We were actually planning to go home tomorrow…" Miku confessed. "B-but I'm sure we can stay for tomato bruschetta!" She quickly added.

"Oh… right…" Misaki gave them a sad smile. _I almost forgot they have a real family. A real mother. _"I-it's alright. You guys go home. We'll make it next time."

"It's a promise then," Miku smiled.

"You guys should go home and rest. I'm sure the ball was tiring," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yea… and it's also way past your bedtimes," Misaki glared at the twins.

"B-because we were worried about Mama." Miku explained.

"Yes. after all, you wouldn't be able to carry us home if we _both _fell asleep, right?" Hiku smiled.

"I supposed so," Misaki grabbed both of their hands. "Bye _Mother_!"

"Goodbye my dear Misa," she held the door open as the three happily walked back home.

"So how was it staying with your…" Misaki thought for a minute. "Your… grandma?"

"It was good," Hiku started to drag his feet, making a beat.

Misaki stared at Hiku for a good minute, and Hiku could feel her gaze too. "That drives me nuts."

"Same," Hiku agreed. "I just wanted to see how long it'd take to make Mother nuts." He grinned.

Misaki laughed. "You sure love to tease your mother, don't you?"

"I guess it runs in the family," Miku giggled.

"Family?" Misaki asked. _Do they… perhaps… know about Usui and I?_

"Hiku and I. Did you forget about me?" Miku pouted. "That's not very nice Mommy. I might just cry." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Misaki stopped walking and got down to Miku's height. "That's not what I meant," she patted Miku's head. "I love you and your brother equally. No less, No more."

Miku smirked. "I know. I was just playing."

Misaki sighed. "Will you guys stop picking on poor old me?"

The twins walked hand in hand ahead of Misaki, and then turned back. "We love you mama," they both replied in unison.

Misaki smiled. "I love you guys too… even if I'm not your real mother." She muttered the last part underneath her breath.

…

The morning after the ball, Usui had decided to sleep in. It had been a long time since he was able to get such good sleep. In fact, the only thing that woke him up were the two angels that he had missed so much.

"Daddy! Wake up! We're back!" Miku exclaimed, opening the curtains of the room and letting the vibrant sun rays into the dark room.

"Sleepyhead, you can't sleep this late. It's almost lunch," Hiku tried pulled one of his father's arms.

Miku finished opening all the curtains, and ran over to her brother's side to help him. "At this point, you might even miss dinner!"

Usui watched as both of his children pulled his arm in an attempt to get him out of bed, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you two miss me?" He grabbed both of them and carried them out of the room.

"Of course! After all, you're our _best _dad!" Hiku exclaimed flailing his arms around like he was flying.

"Correction. I'm your _only _dad," Usui walked through the hallways, making his way to the dining room. "Hold on tight, the ride might be a bit rough." In one swift movement, he flipped the twins at the same time, so that they would be able to sit on his shoulder comfortably. "Please keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times." He sped up super fast to the dining room.

Hiku and Miku couldn't help but laugh as they zoomed through the hallways of Miyabigaoka Castle. It was ironic how they would get yelled at by Satsuki for running, but here was their dad, _The King, _running in the halls.

After less than a minute, they arrived at the dining room, where three plates sat at the end of the long table. Usui sat at the very end, and the twins sat on either side of him. As soon as they were seated and cozy, servants scurried in with the first course.

"Wow, that's got to be a record for you, Papa." Miku pointed out. "I don't think you've ever gotten us here that fast. Did something happen at the ball last night?"

"You know about the ball?" Usui arched an eyebrow.

"Is there anyone in this country who didn't? It was all over the news," Hiku separated the carrots from his plate full of food.

"Look," Usui used his serious voice, the one that the twins had only heard a few times ever. The last time they had heard it was when he found out that they snuck into the north wing. "I'm not replacing your mother. I still love her very much."

The twins nodded.

"And I want you to know that I will not marry anyone, unless you two both approve of her. The marriage is for two reason, and only those reasons. The first reason is that Seika needs a Queen. We can no longer evade the Queen's role in the Kingdom. The second reason, which is the most important, is for you two. I know that it's always been just use three. But a child needs a mother, and that fact cannot be ignored. No matter how much you two say you're okay without a mother, it's not true. So that is why you two will approve her her. Before I am a king, I am a father."

"T-then, does that mean that you found someone…?" Miku asked.

Usui stared into his daughter's eyes. He could easily lie and say no. But he wasn't the type to lie to his precious Miku. "I have a potential candidate."

From what Hiku and Miku had learned from last night, Misaki had no kind of contact with Usui. That meant that Usui had met a different woman, from Hiku and Miku's perspective.

"D-did you fall in love with her?" Hiku mustered up all of his courage to ask Usui that one question. Both twins sat in anticipation. What if he answers yes? Does that mean he moved on from Misaki? That means it wouldn't matter if she were dead or alive. He would still pick the other woman.. wouldn't he?

"I-"

"Master Takumi Usui!" Satsuki burst through the dining room doors. "How many times have I asked you not to run around the castle, _half-naked_!"

"Is my home not a place that I can be comfortable in?" Usui asked, eating his food.

"I'm not saying you have to be uncomfortable, however, what if Hiku learns this habit?"

Usui imagined the little Hiku running around the palace with no shirt on. "Well then, I've succeeded as a father then." He chuckled and patted Hiku's head.

"And if Miku learns the habit…?" She glowered at Usui. "Will you be a succeeded father _then_?"

Usui sighed. "Fine. Bring me my shirt, I'll put it on. In all honestly, I don't really mind. It's just that we were in a time crunch. What would we have done if we missed brunch hours?"

"May I remind you that you have chefs awaiting for your orders 24/7? So you could have lunch any time?" Satsuki walked to a closet in the dining room and pulled out a shirt for Usui.

"It's just not the _same_." Hiku started.

Miku was separating her carrots from the rest of her plate. "If we don't eat brunch during brunch hours, then it wouldn't be brunch. It'd just be… well… _lunch_!"

Usui took the shirt from Satsuki and started to button it up. "Father, like child." He chuckled.

"_Exactly_ father, like child." Satsuki sighed. "Now eat your carrots everyone," she knew that all three of them had probably separated their carrots out by now. "It's supposed to be good for your health! Don't you want to be big and strong like your father?"

"I want to be beautiful like my _mother_." Miku blurted out. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she looked down into her lap. She knew that she had said something that should never have been said. _Especially _in front of her father.

Usui reached his hand out, and started to pat his beloved daughter's head. "And you will be, now eat your carrots." He smiled.

"T-Then if we eat ours, you'll have to eat yours." Hiku proposed.

"I guess that's a pretty fair compromise. But I have work to do." Usui got up and kissed both of his kids on the head. "Welcome back home." And then he was off to go get ready for whatever he had planned during the day.

…

Misaki was left with a day to spare, because the twins had gone home. She had missed the chance to ask about their relationship with Usui because they had knocked out right when they got back to Misaki's home. And then, when Misaki woke up, the two little ones had gone back home, leaving only a note behind to inform Misaki that they left.

Misaki sighed. "It sure is quiet around here without those two little rascals," she whispered to herself. "What to do today…" She looked outside on of the shop's windows. The sky was like an endless ocean of blue. There were no clouds on this beautiful day, so the sun shone brightly on Takumisa. "Maybe I'll go see if Eli-," she stopped. "_Mother_ wants to go anywhere today," she corrected herself. She pondered endless ideas through her mind. "We could go where the castle is, and visit the floating water market there. Or perhaps she might want to go visit the art museum. Oh! I know!" She exclaimed.

Misaki grabbed her keys, a small hat, and sunglasses. She then proceeded to lock the door of the bookshop, and hurried along to Wigged.

…

After a short while, Misaki arrived at the front door of Wigged. She always wondered why the shop seemed so creepy and dreary, because Eliz-_Mother_ was obviously such a high spirited person.

"Mother," Misaki called, as she pulled the door handle.

But the door didn't budge.

"Mom?" Misaki called again, looking through the shop's windows. Because her mother used such thick curtains for the windows, Misaki couldn't peer in. _I guess she's out. I guess that's fine then. Just a day for myself, I guess I could go by myself to that place…_

So Misaki dialed Alfred's number, and started walking towards the opposite side of town.

"Alfred?"

"That's me," the voice on the line answered.

"Hi! Yes, this is Misa. I was actually wondering where your friend's restaurant was. I suddenly found myself with a free day and an empty stomach."

"Oh, if you go to the north side of town, head west on Tayuzawa Street, and then you'll end up in front of a bridge that crosses one of the castle's rivers. Once you reach that bridge, take a left into the alleyway. At the end of that alleyway are stairs that go down. Those stairs will lead you to the restaurant. It's called _Heros_." Alfred explained quickly. "If you have any questions, just-. Coming! Sorry Miss Misa, I have to go. Good luck!"

And the line hung up.

"...Thanks…?" Misaki didn't even get the chance to thank him. _No worries_, she thought, _I can always do it another time_.

As Misaki started walking towards the restaurant with her hat and sunglasses on. She was always cautious about her appearance when she was in public. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and she wore a white button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was neatly tucked into her blue acid-washed denim shorts that was paired with a simple black flats.

_I really need to ask Hiku and Miku about their family. I mean, perhaps… it could all be a mistake. Maybe Tora was wrong… what am I saying? Of course he's right. They look exactly like Usui. They act like him. They have all his little quirks… like teasing me and smirking. Kids their age aren't that smart… or strong. In fact, they're the best at everything they do. I should've noticed it earlier, huh? God, Misaki, how unlucky can you be? A man's children that he had with his lover start to call that man's ex-wife, mother. Why is life so unfair to me? What did I ever do? I fell in love. That's it. Anyhow, I guess I can't really ask Hiku and Miku about this… I mean, I don't want to drag two innocent kids into this mess of mine. I guess I'll just keep quiet. Maybe I can forget about their parents. That's what I'll do. No child should ever be judged on their parents. Good Misaki. _

**...**

Before she knew it, Misaki reached the river. It had taken her about an hour to walk to the other side of town. Of course, usually it took at least three hours, but Misaki knew some shortcuts. But as Misaki walked towards the bridge, she forgot what direction she was supposed to go.

"Was it left…?" Misaki mumbled, looking into the dark alleyway. "Or was it right?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together and thought super hard. But she couldn't recall which direction she was supposed to go.

"Excuse me," she stopped a woman who walked past her. "Do you know where a restaurant named 'Heros' is?"

The lady she stopped was about the same height and build as Misaki, but looked like she was like Suzuna's age. She had light blue hair that was almost white and deep yellow olive eyes. "Heros?"

Misaki nodded.

"Oh, I'm actually on my way there," she smiled. "Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Really? Wow, what a small world."

"Yea, not many people know about it. So it's not everyday that we get customers."

"Oh, do you work there?" Misaki asked.

"Something like that… It's a bit complicated," the woman replied. "By the way, I'm Aya."

"I'm Misa," Misaki held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Aya-chan."

"You too," Aya smiled and shook Misaki's hand. "What brings you to Hero?"

"Actually, a friend of mine recommended it."

"Oh, wow. That's super rare," Aya giggled. "No one comes to-"

Just as Aya was finishing her sentence, a man ran in between her and Misaki.

"My purse!" A woman behind Misaki exclaimed, running after the man.

The second Misaki heard her cry, Misaki set off towards the thief. Luckily, the thief was no match for Misaki. She easily caught up to the man. "It's people like you who make this world a sick place." She gave him a look that could kill someone.

The man was panting from the run, but he was all out of options. So he took out a shiny object from his pocket and charged at Misaki. Misaki expertly grabbed his arm, and flung him over her shoulder.

"Misa!" A voice behind Misaki yelled. "Are you okay?" Aya finally caught up to Misaki and the perpetrator. "Oh my god! What happened?" She looked at the man unconscious that was lying on the ground.

"It's alright," Misaki started dusting herself off.

"A-a-all right?" Aya looked at Misaki in horror. "You're bleeding!" She pointed at Misaki's arm.

Misaki twisted her arm to look at her injury. "Oh," she shrugged. "It's just a small cut. He must've accidentally grazed me with his knife when I flipped him over."

"F-flipped? What? Hold on, we have to get you treated first." Aya took out a spindle of thick ribbon. "I don't have bandages, but this'll have to do for now. They have bandages at the restaurant."

Misaki started to decline, but she was never really good at arguing against ladies. "It's okay… I don't want to ruin your pretty ribbon…"

"If you don't take my ribbon, then I'll call for an ambulance." Aya started to wrap the ribbon around the cut. The was an awkward silence, now that Misaki finally gave in. "So where are you from?" Aya broke the silence.

"Born and raised in this beautiful city." Misaki smiled. "How about you?"

"I was from a city that's south of here. It's called Artole. It's really small, so I doubt you'd know about it. But I moved here last year." Aya finally finished tying the knot on the ribbon. "There, all done." She grinned at Misaki.

Misaki gave her a gentle smile, and they started walking towards the restaurant. "So you're kind of new to Takumisa, aren't you?"

"Well, I've learned a lot about this beautiful city in my year here." Aya admitted. "But yes, I'm fairly new."

"What made you move here?" Misaki asked. "City girl born in the country?"

"Mmmm," Aya thought for a minute. "I suppose. Something like that. Oh," Aya stopped. "We're here!"

Misaki looked in front of her. It was indeed what Alfred described. There were steps made of stone that led down to a door. Above the door was a sign with the word "Heros." It seemed like a shady place that gamblers and drug dealers would go to in movies. In fact, the "R" in the word "Heros" wasn't even lit up.

Aya noticed Misaki tense up. "It's a lot better than it seems," she laughed. "I keep telling everyone to change the appearance, but they say that the restaurant should represent them."

"Oh… so you guys are indeed real gangsters." Misaki blurted out. "I mean, thugs… well. I don't really know what it's called anymore."

"Well, people describe us as gangsters, but it's all for a good cause." Aya opened the door into the restaurant.

It seemed like a normal tavern. The furniture was all made of wood. There was a bar with stools. The perimeter of the room had booths, and then the middle was filled with a pool table. The restaurant was not much bigger than Misaki's bookstore. I mean, other than all of the men with tattoos, it wasn't that different.

Misaki wasn't scared. There were tall, short, all sorts of guys. And she was certain that she could take on all of the men in the restaurant. But she knew that they weren't bad people. After all, how else could Aya survive among them? She freaked out when she saw Misaki's small cut.

"Aya!" The men all yelled as soon as Misaki and Aya came through the door.

"Hey guys, look! We have a customer." Aya waved and pointed to Misaki.

Misaki awkwardly lifted her hand up into a wave. "H-hi…" She was pretty much speechless.

"Her name is Misa-chan!" Aya explained. "Come on guys! This is our first customer in a long time. Do it just like we practiced." She waved her hands in the air and then started walking towards the kitchen. "I have some things to do, but I'll come back out in a while. Have fun Misa! By the way, don't order the daily special. It's not really special… or normal. Everything else is delicious though!"

"Okay… "Misaki stared back at the muscle men in front of her.

The room was silent for a moment. It was awkward, because even the buff guys who were twice her size just stared at her.

One of them finally stepped up. He had ash blonde hair and silver eyes. "Have some drinks!" He gave her a glass of yellow liquid. "For a pretty girl like you, I'll put it on the house if you give me a kiss." He winked at Misaki.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "That's great. What can I do to make you leave me alone?"

The guy was overwhelmed by Misaki's retort. He was left speechless, and then another man walked up to them.

_Oh great. Another guy_, Misaki thought to herself. _I can probably guess he'll be as cocky and annoying as the ash blonde guy. _

The other guy came up to Misaki. He had long dark purple hair that was pulled into a ponytail. "Pfttt, Shiroyan, I think you got rejected." The man proceeded to chug his glass down in one shot. "By the way, I'm Kurotatsu. Are you good at science?" He winked at Misaki. "Because I think we had chemistry together."

_Ugh, what a guy, _Misaki thought to herself. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

_Clang!_

Misaki didn't flinch at the sudden noise. She looked towards the back of the room where there was a man benching. This guy had indigo colored hair. He forcefully let his hundred and fifty pound dumbbell onto the floor, and then did a weird thing with his eyebrows.

"And what do you want?" Misaki shot a glare at the indigo guy.

The man walked up next to the other ash and purple colored hair men.

"Relax, sweetie, I just wanted to talk." He replied.

"No thanks." Misaki got up to change seats. She wanted to be as far away from these men as possible. _Complete idiots. _

"Hold on," the indigo haired man grabbed Misaki's arm.

Misaki felt as though her arm was being ripped off. If it were any other woman, they'd probably drop down on the floor and start bawling. He _pulled_ on her cut. It was like he was pulling the skin and making the cut larger. But Misaki was Misaki. And she wasn't _that_ weak. She jerked her arm away from the man. "I'm not one of those kinds of girls. If you touch me one more time, I can't guarantee that your bones in your body will still be intact."

The front door flung open, and everyone's heads turned to see who was at the door.

The man who burst into the room wore a black cloak. He was taller than Misaki, but stood a bit hunched. It was dead silent in the room. "That's not how you ask someone if they want to drink, Shiroyan." The man finally said to the ash blonde haired guy. His voice was a lot less rough than the other men in the room. "Would you like a drink?" He asked Misaki.

"I don't drink alcohol." Misaki declined, nervously smiling.

The man took off the hood of his cloak. "You don't have to be so tense. I don't bite."

The man looked kind of a familiar. But Misaki couldn't put her finger on who exactly he looked like. He was definitely a lot older. He had black hair and jet black eyes.

"I-I wasn't tense." Misaki hopelessly lied.

"Anyway," the man started again. "This isn't alcohol. It's apple juice. Do you think I'd be crazy enough to give these big guys alcohol?"

"Hey! We're not that bad with alcohol," one man argued.

"Yea! We just get… happy. That's it!" Another added.

"Last time I let you guys be 'Happy,' you guys nearly killed the neighbors." The black haired man rolled his eyes. "Anyways, they call me Papa Heros. I'm the owner of Heros restaurant, Heros Organization, and also, Heros Gang." He stopped. "But the gang is actually just a rumor."

"H-Hi Papa Heros. I'm-"

"I know exactly who you are." Papa Heros took a sip of his apple juice and finally smiled at Misaki, which surprised her. He cleared his throat. "Alfred let me know before you came. Anyways, have you guys seen Aya? She picked up my package for me yesterday, and I've been trying to find her ever since." He asked the men.

"Oh, she went in the back." Misaki gestured towards the door. "She said she has some stuff to do."

Papa Heros shook his head. "That girl… she works a full-time job, and she still comes to help us on her free days…" He turned towards the indigo and purple haired men next to Misaki. "Ikkun, Kurotatsu."

"Y-y-yes, Papa Heros," they both stuttered, putting their hands up to salute him.

"Don't bother Misa too much," the way he talked was as sharp as a knife.

"Y-yes, Papa Heros."

"Good," and with that, Papa Hero disappeared through the kitchen doors.

hat?" She looked, confused.

"Jeez, how did he know what happened?" The guy named Shiroyan asked.

Ikkun shivered. "It's almost like he's everywhere…"

"Everywhere _at once_," Kurotatsu added.

Misaki stared at Shiroyan, and then to the man named Ikkun, and then to Kurotatsu. "Do… I know you guys?" And then it hit her.

…

**Flashback to Chapter 7**

**\- Author's Note: You can skip this part… but the story will make much more sense if you read this**

Noticing that she lost Kanou, Miku finally stopped running. "I think we lost him Hiku. Now we can go look around to our heart's content," she smiled to the person next to her. But he wasn't there. A wave of panic washed over her. "H-Hi-Hiku…? Stop playing around. Come out, I'm scared."

As she was looking around, she headed through a narrow tunnel when a group of 3 men started coming through the entrance she had once came through.

"What's wrong little girl?" One of the men asked.

"Are you lost?" Another asked.

The way they smiled creeped Miku out. She knew that they didn't intend to help her find her brother. Especially, since they had lots of scars and smelled like they hadn't showered for days. Some even had bruises as proof that they had just gotten out of a fight.

"N-no. I'm not lost. I'm actually quite busy. S-so if you guys could just let me go…" Miku trembled.

"Actually, I don't think we will. We know a few people who would pay a hefty price for a healthy girl such as yourself," one of them answered.

Miku no longer knew how to react. So she did what her gut told her to do. She started screaming at the top of her lungs.

The men covered their ears due to the sudden high pitched scream. It felt like their eardrums would burst.

Fortunately, Hiku was nearby, and heard her loud scream. He grew up with his dear sister, so he knew exactly whose scream it was and was so used to it that he didn't need to cover his ears. He ran past the men and stood in front of Miku.

"Onii-chan," she sobbed. "I-I was so scared."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Hiku tried to cheer Miku up. And then he glared at the men. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing… yet." One man told him. "Listen boy, just let us take her, and we'll leave you alone, scratch free." The man put a hand on Hiku's shoulder.

Luckily, Usui and Kanou had taught Hiku how to defend himself. And just like his father, he was great at almost everything.

As soon as the hand touched Hiku's shoulder, Hiku took his hand and twisted it. As a result, the man fell to the floor and hugged his hand.

"Owwwwww! Fuck! Get that motherfucker!" He yelled to the other 2 men.

Right when Hiku was about to beat the other two people up, a person with a scarf covering their face kicked both men. The person grabbed Hiku and Miku's hands and ran.

**End of Flashback!**

…

Misaki didn't look at them, or rather, they couldn't see her expression. She cracked her knuckles, and looked up at them. The three men felt like an evil demon had somehow possessed her and they started to feel shivers going down their spine.

"You… guys…" Misaki grumbled.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hold on." Ikkun put his hands up.

"W-w-w-what d-did we do?" Kurotatsu backed away from Misaki, but was trapped in between Ikkun and Shiroyan.

"Is it what we s-said earlier? B-b-because we didn't mean it," Shiroyan tried to calm Misaki down.

Kurotatsu pointed at Shiroyan. "Y-yea. It was all Shiroyan's fault."

"What do you mean it was _my_ fault?!" Shiroyan yelled. "You wanna go?!"

"Come at me bro!" Kurotatsu punched the air, like how boxers warm up before a match.

"G-g-guys…" Ikkun put himself between the two grown men, trying to keep them apart. And then his eyes met _hers_. Or _it._ There was no way that girl's eyes could look that scary. "Guh-Ahh...ohh…" All he could do was point towards Misaki's way.

The other men slowly turned their heads toward Misaki again. The way she glared at them felt like she was putting chains on their souls, and then slowly dragging them on tiny pieces of glass that were glued to the ground. And then dipping only their hands into a pot of boiling water.

"You… SAN BAKA!" Misaki's fist flew from her side to their faces in a split second.

_Don't you think that you should get their story before you start hitting_, a voice asked in Misaki's head.

Right before her hand impacted their faces, Misaki stopped. In fact, she had initiated the attack so fast that the bangs of the men fluttered. "Usui," Misaki's eyes shot open.

All the men around looked confusedly at Misaki. They all were awestruck at Misaki's strength, speed, and then the way she stopped her attack.

Shiroyan nervously smiled at Misaki. "It's actually Shiroyan."

Misaki glared at him.

"B-b-but… you can call me anything." He repeatedly nodded his head fast.

She unclenched her fist. "Is it a habit for you guys to kidnap little girls near Ayusui Boulevard?"

And then it hit _them_.

"Y-y-y-your the scarf lady!" Ikkun pointed at Misaki with his jaw dropped to the ground.

"I prefer Misa, but sure."

"T-that's not what you think it was," Kurotatsu waved his hands in denial. "It's really something different."

"There's actually a high level of child labor in that region." Shiroyan explained.

"And as a part of Heros, we save the little girls in that region, and sponsors will sponsor the child to go to study abroad in another country." Ikkun added. "And that's what we meant by saying that the little girl would get a 'hefty price.'"

"But then that little rascal boy came along and ruined our plan," Kurotatsu nagged. "That little bastard wanted to bring her back to the master for sure. We've encountered those situations many times. Trust me Misa, we were right. You shouldn't have 'saved' them. But I suppose it's the thought that counts."

Misaki facepalmed herself. "You guys are so stupid. Oh my god. They're my kids."

The three men just stared at her. Stunned that they were hitting on a married woman who _also_ happened to have kids.

"Well," Misaki was about to correct herself. _Technically, they're not my biological kids. But I suppose this will keep them away from me for now. _"Just stop looking so suspicious. Shouldn't you ask the kids before kidnapping them? I mean… even if it's for a better cause, you would scare the crap outta every kid."

"W-w-we tried doing that," Ikkun sputtered. "But they just scream and run away either way…"

"Then maybe you should try to at least sound like a normal person. Not some conniving thief who wants to sell them."

"Yes~!" The three answered, bowing down to Misaki.

"Damn, that new girl is really hardcore," someone whispered.

Misaki's head whirled towards the man's direction, and glared at him. She wore the face of a contorted demon. "Want to repeat that?"

"N-n-n-no…" the man started to break out in cold sweat.

"Good." Misaki replied.

Aya popped out of the door again. "Alright guys, I'm done for tonight." She smiled.

"Oh, I'll walk you home," Misaki offered. "Where do you live?"

"Southwest of here." Aya answered, packing some stuff in a bag. "But it's fine, I live on the opposite side of town from here. I don't want to burden you."

"It's totally fine! I live down there too. On Ayusui Boulevard." Misaki waved here hands in front of her.

Aya gasped. "I almost forgot about your wound!" She scurried behind the bar and lifted up a huge metal box. It seemed kind of heavy, and she almost wasn't able to carry it. Her arms shook like an earthquake. She carefully took off the lid, and pulled out some pieces of white bandage and a bottle of alcohol.

Misaki stared at Aya's actions. It seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing, "I'm really-"

"Nonsense. Just come here." She pulled on Misaki's left arm and dragged her to the back of the bar.

_For a girl like that, she's very strong-willed. _Misaki smiled. She wished more women in the world was like Aya. _That way we can show the men why we're not just child-birth machines_. "Ah…" Misaki groaned as Aya disinfected the wound with the alcohol.

"Sorry," Aya apologized, focused on treating. "It'll sting for just a little bit." After disinfecting it, Aya tied the white bandage around and around Misaki's arm. "Tell me if it's too tight or loose." When there was only about three inches on each end left, she tied a cute ribbon, which made the bandage look like an accessory.

"Okay, we're off!" Aya waved goodbye to everyone in the tavern.

"Bye!" Everyone called back, as Misaki and Aya walked back onto the cobblestone streets of Takumisa.

"So, I kind of heard about your kids from the back…" Aya admitted.

Misaki chuckled at the woman's honesty. "I do… well… kind of. It's a bit complicated…" I stuttered. "How about you?"

Aya laughed. In between each giggle, you could hear a mini snort that came out here and there. "Do I look like I have children? I mean. Don't get me wrong. I absolutely _love_ kids. But no. Unfortunately, I don't. I'm not married either. I don't believe in sex before marriage," she skipped happily. "Just waiting for _my_ Mr. Right."

Misaki arched an eyebrow. "No boyfriend? Love interest? Anything?"

"W-well…" she looked at the ground, her face was flushed pink. "I-I-I mean… _maybe_ love interest…"

"Aha!" Misaki exclaimed. "I knew a cute girl like you couldn't be single."

"Well, it's not like I'm _not_ single. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know who I am yet…" She mumbled. "I have a kind of new job. Well. I've been working there for over two months now. And I have this ultra huge crush on my boss." She blurted. "Ahhh," she breathed in and out. "That feels so good to get off my chest," she giggled.

"Your boss?" Misaki repeated.

"Yea… he's sooooo nice. I mean, I'm not into the physical appearance thing- not to say that he's ugly… I mean, he's moderate… well… more than moderate… but-"

"Cute?" Misaki chuckled. "I think I know what you mean."

"Yea," she smiled. "I don't know… this is my first love interest in my life. You see, I grew up in Artole with a bunch of kids that Papa Heros saved. I'm actually the first child he's saved." Aya explained. "And I know I'm new at this whole _relationship thing. _But I really think he's the one…"

"But he doesn't know you?"

"He knows me… but just… not on a personal level. You know? Like how I'd want him to know me?"

Misaki nodded, and just continued listening to Aya, until her phone rang. They were almost halfway to Aya's house, when Aya had gotten a phone call. She just told Misaki that it was urgent and that she had to go.

"That's fine," Misaki smiled. "Thanks for helping me today, Aya-chan."

"No problem Misa~" She waved, as she ran the way that they had came from.

…

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrringggg! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrringggggg! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-_

Usui picked up the phone on his desk. "I thought I requested for there to be no phone calls during-"

"Surely you have time for me," the voice answered. "After all, I _am_ your _only_ sibling."

Usui's tension rose as soon as he heard the manipulative voice that he was so used to. "What do you want, _Gerald_?"

Usui could hear chuckles through the phone. "That's no way to treat someone who's just calling to check up on their _favorite_ younger brother. I just was wondering where you were on the night of your ball."

"I was there," Usui answered immediately.

"Don't play with me, _Takumi_. I went to greet you, but I was met with the heart-warming eyes of Tora Igarashi. It sure was a change from the way _you_ look at me." Gerald tried to cover his coughs, but a couple slipped through. "Anyways, I'm just calling to check up on you."

"Great. Goodbye."

"Oh," Gerald squeezed in before Usui hung up. "I was also reading the paper yesterday, and I came across a life-changing quote. Would you like to hear it?" He didn't wait for Usui to respond. "It said that you should keep your friends _close_, and your enemies _even closer_."

There was a long pause. Usui was trying to figure out what he meant. "Life-changing, indeed."

"Also, since I'm already on the line with you, how are my favorite niece and nephew?"

Usui clenched his teeth together. "What do _you_ want with _them_?"

"I'm just curious. I mean, you've never even let me meet them _once_. Do you know how much that hurts my pride as their _uncle_? Especially because they've never even met one of their own kind." Gerald continued, "I mean, it's a _real shame_ what happened to, _Misaki_," her name slid out of his lips like a venomous snake's hisses. "She would've a _great_ mother."

Usui could hear someone on the other line talking to Gerald, but couldn't quite hear what they said to him. "Well, since it seems like you're so busy, I wouldn't want to keep you for long." Usui smirked. "Do look after your health, _older brother_. I wouldn't want my children to finally learn who you are _after _you've… passed. Good day." And he hung up.

Usui leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie, while Gerald's words repeated in his head. He pushed himself away from his desk, and walked over to the large windows to stretch. Usui yawned as he stared out the window of his office. The sky was blue, the sun was out. This was a perfect day in Takumisa. And yet, he couldn't spend it with the people he loved.

"Yukimura," Usui yelled, waiting exactly four seconds before the butler burst into the office. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow, so I'll be working overtime tonight."

"Of course, your majesty." Yukimura bowed, and then walked back outside.

Usui ran his fingers through his hair. "Keep my enemies even closer, eh?"

* * *

_How was that?_

_Good good goodd? :D_

_I hope it made up for all the time I've missed!_

_Anyways, as always, send me a review (:_

_I've literally checked every day ~ And I love getting encouraging reviews when I haven't updated for a while. _

_It motivates me to work even harder ^^_


End file.
